Fox Among the Fowl: Redone
by Juubi no Ryuu
Summary: Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: Yeah, this is the redone version of my previous fic, Fox Among the Fowl. Since people before complained about copywriting or something like that, I redid it and now am doing it differently then the Artemis Fowl book "The Lost Colony". Though it will be similar to the book, it will have a bit of different events. It is recommended that people read, or at the very least read the summary on the internet, of the first Five Artemis Fowl books. You don't have to but it might help so you know what is going on in some parts.

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 1

The sky was dark, the lights of stars shining brightly while the moon's light casting over the shadow of the night. The light didn't penetrate the thick tree tops of the forest, but the light wasn't needed as a figure jumped through the trees.

Red eyes searched through the forest, looking at every detail as the figure jumped from branch to branch. Slightly pointed ears twitched at every sound, listening to anything as he ran, clawed hands and feet touched each limb, then jumped off of them. Air went in and out of his mouth, gliding over his fanged teeth.

His body was covered in an dark orange jumpsuit, dark blue at the shoulders with a red swirl symbol at one shoulder, his pants also dark orange with his feet covered in blue sandals. His forehead was covered by a blue headband, a plate of steel in front with the symbol of a swirling leaf engraved into it. On his clothing though, there was sighs of blood.

His head turned for just a second, looking behind him for the two chasing him, and when he saw nothing, he looked forward again, picking up his pace. He knew the two following him would soon catch up, but he still tried to run. As he ran, Naruto thought of how he got into this situation.

_**Furasshubakku no Jutsu (Flashback Technique)!!!**_

Naruto sighed as he walked around the small village, looking around for something to do in the late afternoon. He had been, once again, abandoned by the old pervert, Jiraiya, who had gone to do some "Research". He knew otherwise though, the old pervert was probably peeking at women again.

'_Damn Ero-Sennin....leaving me alone to train on my own.....been 6 months since we left Konoha and I have barely learned anything!! The only things I have learned so far is how to dispel some Genjutsu and use the fox's chakra, though that didn't go well a bit back.' _Naruto's eyes darkened a bit at that memory.

It had been only a month ago when Jiraiya and Naruto started training with the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra, the 13 year old being pressed to the limit to see how much of the demon's chakra he could use. As he pushed himself, he had only reached to the Three-Tails state. He was still in control of himself at that state, but his mind was like that of an animal's while using that much of the Kyuubi's energy.

Jiraiya decided to mess with the seal a bit then, to see how much more power he can use. All he remembered before he blacked out was the Sannin summoning the Toadkey and saying something about "twisting the seal". When he woke up, his while body was in pain, and he was in front of Jiraiya.

When he looked at the pervert, hs eyes widen in shock. Jiraiya was sitting down, leaning against a destroyed building. His eyes quickly moved around the area, seeing every other building in ruins. He looked back at the Toad Sage, and saw that there was a large wound on his chest, his clothing torn and covered in blood and dirt. .

Once the boy got out of his shock, he asked the Sannin what had happened, with him only getting a reply of "Naruto....You.... don't remember a thing?". After getting a negative from Naruto, Jiraiya told him of how the Kyuubi's chakra overtook Naruto, covering his body and reached into the Four-Tails state. He then went onto a rampage, destroying everything in his path, and didn't even recognized Jiraiya as a friend.

After that, they didn't ever try to repeat that incident, the only proof there was of that was Jiraiya's claw like mark on his chest, and the destroyed town.

Naruto shook the memory out of his head as he walked into the hotel where he and Jiraiya were staying at. He could maybe work on using the **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** with only one hand, having to make a clone every time to use it took too long...That would be good training.

He walked up the hotel stairs, walking into the hallway and turned to his door, taking out his key and unlocking the door, opening it and walked into the room, stopping as he heard a familiar voice.

"Well well, we finally got you Kyuubi-gaki (Brat). Now just come quietly with us, and I don't have to chop off a limb or two." said the voice as Naruto's eyes looked to the source, his mind filling with a bit of fear as he looked at the large figure standing in the middle of the room, the man clothed in a black cloak with red clouds on the clothing. On the man's back was a large bandaged wrapped sword, his hand grabbing the hilt of it. The most noticeable things about this man was his light blue skin, small eyes with gill like facial structures under his eyes, and blue hair with a blue headband on his forehead, a plate of steel with four rippled lines engraved into it, but with one sharp line in the middle of it, the sign of a Nukenin (Missing/Rogue Ninja).

To the left of this man was a smaller male, dressed in the same black cloak with red cloud designs. His skin was pale, and most of his face was covered by the high collar of the cloak, only his seemingly permanent red eyes, the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan, and his black raven hair was visible. On his forehead was a headband with a plate of steel as well, the same symbol as Naruto's engraved into it, a swirling leaf, but with a sharp line in the middle of the plate, once again the sign of a nukenin.

"Hoshigaki...Kisame....and Uchiha...Itachi..." whispered Naruto as he took a small step back, his mind racing on how to get out of the situation he just found himself in. He knew he couldn't fight them, a Genin, albeit a strong demon holding Genin, fighting two S-Rank ninja would be suicide, though they couldn't kill him.

"Aww, he remembers us. How touching." Said the sarcastic voice of Kisame, bringing his wrapped up sword from behind him to his front, looking at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He grinned viciously as he saw the small, hidden fear in the boy's blue eyes. "He remembers us real well. Now gaki, once again come with us quietly and I won't have to rip off a limb or two." His partner said nothing while looking at the blond boy.

Naruto gulped while he thought of a way out of here. He didn't stand a chance and he wasn't sure if Jiraiya could get here in time, if he even knew that the Akatsuki were here. His mind clicked as an idea came to him, _'I don't have to beat them....just cause enough noise and mess that Ero-Sennin would come running to find out what's going on.'_

His eyes harden before jumping backwards, putting his hands into a cross fingered seal. Itachi, who had been silent until now, suddenly spoke out, "Kisame, get him now!"

The shark-like man didn't need to be told twice, as he figured out what the brat was doing as well. He quickly ran at Naruto, swinging his sword back and about to swing it at Naruto when the boy yelled out loudly enough for anyone a few blocks away to hear, "**TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** **(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)!!**"

Suddenly, the hotel room exploded, sending smoke and debris into the air and down to the ground. The few people outside ran away from the explosion in terror, none seeing the large masses of blond haired boys jumping down to the ground and jumping to the nearby rooftops. Each of them watched as two figures jumped down the the ground as well, all the clones making a circle around the two nukenins as they landed, then looked around.

Kisame whistled as he looked around the area, his eyes darting from blond to blond, "Damn...this kid has chakra to make this many clones...and I felt none of it was the demon's....". Itachi said nothing but silently agreed in his mind, not even he could make as many clones as the fox host.

All the Naruto's grinned down at the nukenins, "Yep, and I have chakra to spare!" Each of them shouted this as the ones closest to the ninja jumped at them, taking out kunai from their pouches and moving to slice at them, the clones at the back moving together as some helped each other to make **Rasengans**, others taking out ninja tools.

Kisame only grinned while he swung his sword around him, Itachi disappearing from his side so he didn't have to worry about hitting him while he hit the clones that came at them, each of them disappearing with a _poof_. Suddenly, several other clones up in the rooftops disappeared also with a _poof_.

The real Naruto, who was in the back of the masses of clones, winced at memories rushed into his mind, _'Damn...they're fast..wait, how do I know this? It was the clones they hit...'_ Ignoring this thought, he gave the mental command to his clones, right before several of the clones jumped at the nukenin's, each of them having a fully made swirling ball of chakra in their hands. They thrust the balls of energy at the ninjas while crying out "**RASENGAN!!**"

Sadly, the Rasengans were useless against Kisame, as he merely swung his sword 'Samehada'. The sword slightly moved as it ripped through the clones and their jutsu, absorbing the chakra while the bandages ripped away. Each clone disappeared ina puff of smoke.

The clones against Itachi weren't much better, as the Uchiha disappeared, leaving the Narutos flying at nothing before most of them went _poof_ in mid-air, something having hit them. Only one clone had survived and it was slowly falling to the ground, a Rasengan still in it's hand. The clone looked down then thrusted the ball of chakra down to the ground.

Another explosion rocked the area, sending dust everywhere. As the dust cleared, the area was revealed once again. In the middle of the street was a large, swirling crater, on one side was the two nukenins, on the other was a few dozen Narutos. The real Naruto, who was in the middle of the clones, thought, _'Where the hell is Ero-Sennin?! This should have been enough to get his attention by now! I don't know how much longer I can keep these two from capturing me....'_

"Well Kyuubi-gaki, that was quite the ruckus but now it's time you come with us.", voiced Kisame, now walking around the crater, while Itachi walked around the other side of it, his Sharingan eyes looking at the clones.

Naruto gulped before taking out a Kunai, the rest of his clones doing the same. He wasn't going out without a fight.

Kisame grinned at this, "Well kid, I like your spirit to fight to the end but sadly this is where things end for ya." The moment after he said this, he charged at the masses of blonds, his scaly sword behind him. The clones didn't have a chance to defend themselves before the Akatsuki member ripped through them with his sword, a large cloud of smoke appearing before him.

From the smoke, the real Naruto shot out from the hit. He grunted in pain as he rolled around the ground before finally stopped a bit away in the street, his left arm bleeding and making a small pool of blond under him. Naruto raised his right arm to push himself up, with a small amount of steam rising from his arm wound, the injury slowly closing up as the Kyuubi's chakra started flowing through the blond.

Kisame scowled at the rising brat, "This kid just doesn't know when to go down....".

"Yep, and that helped keep you two busy until I got here, **Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!!!**", stated a voice out of nowhere, before a large stream of fire shot out at Kisame. The nukenin cursed before jumping back, barely escaping the blast as it burned the ground where Kisame was just standing.

Itachi merely looked up past the fire and at the rooftops above Naruto. His red eyes watched as a figure jumped down, landing next to the Kyuubi host as the Uchiha spoke, "Seems we were too slow....welcome, Jiraiya-Sama."

Next to Naruto was a large man, his clothing was a green loose robe, along with green pants and a red vest. On each side of the vest was a yellow dot. The man had two lines going down his face from his eyes, his eyes were small and brown with his skin slightly tan. His forearms were covered by fishnets, and the back of his hands covered by small plates of steel. On his forehead was a headband, with a plate of steel with two horns coming from the steel, the Kanji for 'oil' on the plate. He hand a long mane of white hair, reaching to his lower back.

He turned his head, looking down at Naruto and said, "Well, you have seemed to got yourself into a real mess. I can't leave ya alone for a day without you getting into some type of trouble."

Naruto glared up at Jiraiya, his eyes flashing between blue and red while he growled out, "Well, this w**asn't my fa**ult! And wha**t took you so lon**g to get here?!" His voiced was mixed between his normal boyish voice and a deep, almost demonic voice.

The Toad Sage narrowed his eyes at this, feeling whispers of demonic power coming from his student. _'He is getting more aggressive....the fox must be trying to force it's chakra into Naruto...or worse, Naruto's anger is drawing out_ _the power...' _Jiraiya paused in his thoughts as he turned to the two nukenins. _'Either way, we have to get out of here. This is too much of a populated and cramped_ _area to fight these two. Too many people could lose their lives here.'_

"Well true, isn't really your fault they are after you...and why I took so long to get here, well I will tell you later after we are safe. It is a story for another time.", said Jiraiya before turning his attention to the Akatsuki members, "Now why don't you two leave before something bad happens to you."

"Sorry old man, but we have to get the Kyuubi-gaki.", spoke Kisame, who had put his sword on his back, leaving both of his hands free. Itachi was silent as he looked at the Sannin.

Naruto growled, his eyes now blood red with slit pupils, his hands now turned into claws and his hair more like fur. His body tenses, as if to lunge at the two nukenins but snarls as Jiraiya blocks his way with an arm, "**What are you doing Ero-Sennin!?**"

Jiraiya shakes his head at Naruto and whispered in a voice so low, only the blond's now enhanced hearing can pick up the words, "Calm down, we can not simply fight them. If we were to fight them here in town, people could die. We either need to retreat and escape or take the battlefield to somewhere else."

Naruto growled but nodded, his mind still in control so he sees the reason behind this. He didn't have to like it though. His scowl deepened as he hear the shark-like man laugh.

"Well seems the toad and the fox don't want to fight, well if you don't want to, we will make you fight us!" The nukenin said as he rapidly formed handseals while opening his mouth widely. **"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (** **Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!!"** Suddenly, from the shark man's mouth shot out a large amount of water. It soon became a large wave of water that rushed at Naruto and Jiraiya. Itachi jumped to the rooftops as he watched the student and teacher, waiting for his moment to strike.

Jiraiya mentally cursed in his mind before quickly moving his arm back to grab Naruto before freezing at the large amount of demonic chakra coming from the blond. He looks behind him and sees Naruto on all fours, looking at the approaching water with rage and malice, his red eyes looking too much like the Kyuubi's. The boy takes a deep breath and the Sannin takes this moment to jump up to the rooftops, looking at Itachi while keeping Kisame in his eye sight as well.

The moment after Jiraiya jumped, Naruto roared loudly, chakra laced within this howl as it split the water in half, the water moving at his sides. The chakra roar continued on through the water before suddenly it was stopped, a loud explosion left in it's place. As the water calmed down, it showed Kisame with his sword in front of him, the tip pointed down indicating that he had just swung the sword, stopping the charka roar from reaching him.

Itachi looked up from his spot to Jiraiya, speaking in a low tone, "Looks like this fight is inevitable..." Just as he spoke this, his hands quickly went into seals, the speed faster than anyone can see, leaving only a blur as the Toad Sennin hardens his eyes, quickly forming his own handsigns as Itachi yelled out, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!!!"**

The Uchiha took a deep breath before blowing a large fireball from in front of him, the fireball easily twice the size of any grown man. The fireball shot out at incredible speeds at the Sannin just as he finished his own seals, not yelling out anything but instead shooting out a large mass of mud from his mouth. The mud landed in front of him then rapidly shot up, solidifying and densing into a large wall of mud.

The fireball collides with the mud wall, an eruption of fire and hot mud shot out around the area as the roof of the building between the ninja collapses into itself. Naruto's ear twitches and looks up, seeing a large piece of earth coming down at him before he jumps back from it, watching as the rock crashes into the wet ground, splashing water everywhere.

Suddenly the large rock exploded, sending earth and dust at Naruto. He covered his face with his arms, snarling before opening his eyes to see in front of him.

His red eyes didn't have enough time to see in front of him before he felt a shearing pain on his chest and then was sent flying into the air. He looked down to see what happened, his eyes taking notice of the bloody marks on his chest before he saw a blue figure jumping at him. He drew his claw back then swiped at the shark man as he neared him. He felt his claw digging into and ripping through tough skin before he felt another pain at his side and was sent flying in another direction.

His eyes looked at the direction he was headed and saw a large building. His last thought before he crashed into the building and his world blackened was, _'This is going to fucking hurt...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain. Horrible pain, that was the feeling that covered all of his body at the moment when Naruto awoke from his 'sleep'. He grunted as he tried moving around his fingers, and seeing he could he tried to push himself up with his elbows as he felt he was on his back. His mind was slightly foggybut he remembered what happened. The Akatsuki member, Kisame, had gotten a fast one on him and had managed to knock him out by slamming him into a building.

He could already feel the chakra of the Kyuubi rushing through him, healing his wounds and lessening the pain. _'Well the fox is good for something at least....'_ He slowly opened his eyes as he wondered what had happened. He got his answer as his eyes fully snapped open, looking in horror at the area in front of him.

The town around him, if it could even be called that now, as destroyed. Buildings were nothing but rubble now, crushed by some unstoppable force. Flames danced around the area, lighting up the now night sky while Naruto stood up, looking at the craters and scorch marks that were engraved into the earth. He recognized some of them, marks of **Rasengans** hitting the ground. At the thought of that Jutsu, his mind istantly went to his sensei, Jiraiya, wondering where he was.

"Naruto...." As if Kami had heard him, the toad Sannin's voice came from behind the blond. He turned around and if possible, his eyes were filled with even more horror at the sight of his teacher. "Sensei...."

Jiraiya was there, standing on both feet but his appearance was anything but alright. His clothing was burnt to a horrible degree, showing now blackened skin on his chest and stomach. His right arm was covered with blood, just like the rest of his body. His white hair was now mixed with dark red streaks of blood, with a long trail of the dark red liquid on the left side of his face. But that wasn't the truly horrifying part.

The man's left arm was no more, in it's place was just a useless black limb that was cut off from the elbow, the stump's end having dark scratches, as if shaved off. It was dripping dark black blood, with each drop Jiraiya's eyes darkened. "Naruto...you have to get out of here....go..run to Konoha....you have to get to safety."

Naruto snarled in anger, feeling more of the demon's chakra spreading through him. He did nothing to stop it, as his rage was climbing, not at his sensei's words, but at his form. **"The Akatsuki....they did this didn't they? I will kill them! I swear I will KILL THEM!!" **Naruto's eyes were back to a deep red color, the pupils once again slits while his hands and feet gaining claws.

The Toad Sage's eyes harden, while talking with a strong, steeled voice. It didn't match his being, "No, not now. Naruto, I will hold them off but you MUST get out of here. You aren't strong enough to face these guys yet. If they capture you and take the demon fox, I am not sure if anyone could stop their plans, whatever they are."

Naruto growled at this but even in his rage he saw the reason behind this. He wasn't ready to face these ninja, but in the future he will be and he will make them pay then. He would make them pay with their lives.

Suddenly two scents came to his nose before he looked at his wounded teacher. **"They are coming...."**

The Sannin nodded while turning around, holding out his right bloody hand as chakra gathered into it. "I will hold them off and slow them down for you. Now get to Konoha." In his hand was a **Rasengan**, swirling violently with the man's remaining power.

Naruto only nodded while turning around and was ready to jump before he heard Jiraiya call him, "Wait, Naruto! I want you to know something....despite anything I have said, you have been one of my best, if not the best, students...and I am proud to call you my Godson. And no matter what, never give into the fox. The Yondaime put his trust into you to use and control the fox so it can never hurt anyone again. He knew he could put his trust in you...you are of his blood after all."

Rage was replaced with shock in Naruto's mind. His eyes widen as he heard this revelation, of who he was to his Sensei and to his Hero. Before he could think anymore of it, he heard his teacher's voice, "Now get out of here! As your Sensei and Godfather, I order you to get to Konoha and don't ever stop!"

Still in shock, the blond could only nod before running through the rubble of the town, quickly getting to the forest and jumping through the trees, with small tears flying behind him.

_**Furasshubakku no Jutsu!!! Kai (Release)!!**_

And now he was running as fast as he could. He doesn't know what happened to his Sensei, no to his Godfather, but he hoped that with some chance, Jiraiya would also get away.

That thought had him think about what he just learned. Jiraiya was his Godfather, and the Yondaime was his father if he guessed right. The man was old enough to be his father. He actually had family....but not anymore....taken by the fox and the Akatsuki, his remaining family is or would be dead. His eyes harden as he thought, _'I am going to get my answers from the demon....I want to know why it attacked Konoha...why it did that and ruined my life in the process! My family is gone...I'm all that's left....'_

His thoughts entered rage into him and he started running faster in the full moon light. For some reason, his body felt lighter than normal but he just put that to the Kyuubi's chakra running through him. Though if he was actually thinking, he would remember that even when he was young, he felt some kind of pull on a full moon, the pull getting stronger as he aged.

He shook his head as he ran, jumping tree to tree while faster speed than before. His ears twitched when he heard a noise coming from behind him. To him it sounded like the rush of water, but why would that be? There were no large rivers in this area, so....

Naruto's eyes widen as his brain came up with the answer, his legs landing on a branch while he sent chakra to his legs, the demonic energy making his jump more powerful as he flew into the air. The branch nearly snapped from the pressure but then snapped as a large, swirling body of water crashed into the forest, leaving a trail of destruction under Naruto.

The water spun the trees and the earth before finally calming down, receding while leaving a muddy ground of devastation before it. Naruto fell back down, landing on one of the few tree stumps left by the jutsu as he looked in the direction from where it came from.

"Damn, the gaki had fast instincts, I'll give him that.", said a deep voice. From behind the destroyed forest, the two Akatsuki members walked out, using chakra to stay above the mud. Each of them were badly hurt, but still able to fight somehow. Itachi had part of his clothing ripped off and blood covering his body. Kisame looked almost like Itachi, but he had a swirling mark on the left side of his chest.

Kisame continued, "They are much faster than the toad's for sure. Then again, the toad was old so it was expected. But the old man won't be getting any older now will he? He is burning now in black flames."

Naruto's mind was filled with shock for only a second before it was replaced with rage, unlimited rage filled his being as more of the Kyuubi's chakra shot through him. So much it started to become dense around him, taking the shape of the fox around him. Red plasma like energy wrapped around the blond, taking the shape of two long ears on the top of his head, and two tails at his rear, both of them waving wildly behind him. But not only chakra was emitting from Naruto.

Killing Intent was also oozing out of Naruto, all of it directed at the two Akatsuki members. They each were shocked at the amount coming from the boy, and slightly scared of it. They had never felt this much of it, and with such hate directed at them as well. Itachi felt something different about this though.

He was young back when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, but he remembered the killing intent it gave off. He could feel it here too but there was something more. He realized that Naruto was also giving off intent, almost as much as the demon fox was right now!

'_Naruto-kun is very angry....he is also drawing out a lot of the demon's chakra...we have to end this quickly, if he draws too much he may be able to actually match us or worse, kill himself with all the demonic chakra.'_ Though the Uchiha, his Sharingan eyes looking at Naruto.

Naruto snarled at rage at the two nukenins, his body feeling on fire but almost in a good way. This was different for some reason to whenever he used the demon's chakra before. Before, it felt as if his chakra and the demon's were against each other, the demonic energy burning him but now it felt as if they were working together, almost fusing into one. He liked the feeling, as it gave him power. Power to beat anything, power to kill these two who had taken his last family member.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red, that was the color of the room of the Kyuubi. Pipes went in and out of a large cage, one that looked like it could fit a mountain inside it's chambers. A large gate with two doors was locked, in place of where a lock should be was a piece of paper, with a kanji for the word 'seal' on it. Red energy was flooding out of the gate, going through the pipes as well while two large eyes looked on from behind the gates, each filled with glee and malice.

"**Yes kit....use my power....use the power in which you humans call chakra and kill...spill blood with my power and show the world to once again fear my power....."**

The demon fox watched as it's chakra went out, filling it's host with power and hate. It chuckled, it may not be able to get out yet but being in this kit never got boring. Suddenly it felt something was off and looked to it's chakra, seeing part of the sea of red energy gone. _**'What the?'**_ Suddenly, another chunk of the power disappeared with a vanish.

The demon's eyes widen at this, wondering what was going on. **"This shouldn't be possible....it isn't going to the brat....where is my power going?" **It pondered this for a moment before another part of the sea energy disappeared. An answer, though may not be correct but possible, came to it's mind.

'_**The spell....is it unraveling?'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto suddenly felt lighter and then he took this moment to attack. He quickly crouched down onto all fours then disappeared, the spot where he was exploded sending dust and debris everywhere. Kisame didn't even have a moment to raise his sword, before he felt a punch, or rather swipe to his cheek then was sent flying through the forest, making a trail of fallen trees while his body crashed into them.

Itachi has seen Naruto move with his Sharingan and jumped back right before the blond hit the shark-like man. His partner would be alright, he was made of tougher stuff than most humans after all. He would have to finish this quickly though. If Kisame couldn't move before the Kyuubi host had hit him, then any more chakra and Naruto would be hard to defeat without using lethal force.

Naruto turned his head, looking at the older Uchiha with hate filled eyes. He snarled before fully turning around, thrusting his opened hand at the nukenin. Chakra around his arm shot out at the Akatsuki member, the chakra claw rushing forward as it also increased in size.

Itachi cursed at this while jumping up above the chakra, watching it crash into the trees, he quickly started handseals but wasn't quick enough as he felt something grab his ankle. He looked down, seeing the chakra claw holding his ankle in a tight grip, _'But how? My eyes didn't show me this...'_ He then realized that his Sharingan would be useless against the demon cloak, but this truth came too late.

He felt the claw pull him down to the earth, but he continued the seals he started earlier. He kept his mind focused on this, even as he knew he was rushing down to the earth.

Naruto howled in glee as he saw the Uchiha slam into the ground with immense force, the chakra arm that held him dissipating while he turned his head, seeing the other Akatsuki member getting near the battle field.

"You fucking shit.....ok I am going to chop off all your limbs so we don't have any more damn problems from you!!" Kisame grunted, his body already hurt with his battle with Jiraiya, the brat only made it worse for him. He looked up at the blond and raises his sword, running at the demon host with rage.

Naruto only growled in response, his body feeling even lighter now for some reason. He lunged at the shark man, his claws thrusting with the intent to kill. Kisame ducked under the claws, turning around so he was at Naruto's side before slashing his sword at the blond's side.

The chakra acted like a cushion for the blow but still sent Naruto flying at high speeds. He crashed into a tree, breaking it in two before falling down, the tree falling down next to him. Snarling, he looked up as he saw the shark man walking to him. He slowly stood up before finding out he couldn't! It felt like all his strength was sapping away from him. He looked up at Kisame, seeing a shocked expression on his face before his world turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi....please tell me you just saw what I just saw."

The question came from Kisame as the shark man looked at where Naruto is. Or better word, _was_.

"Yes I did actually...." responded Itachi, who also saw what had happened with the young demon host.

As the boy tried to stand up, something strange had happened. The boy's body floated just a little, defying gravity but it looked like the boy didn't notice. Then the blond started to become transparent, the ground under and behind Naruto being seen through him! Then he just looked up, and disappeared.

"Great...the Leader is going to have our heads for this shit! God damn the Kyuubi-gaki!!" Growled Kisame. Itachi merely ignored the shark man as he went on a rant, looking with his Sharingan eyes at where Uzumaki Naruto used to be at.

'_Uzumaki....where did you go?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi was not having a good time at the moment. It was now sure what was happening. As it was, the fox knew where it's host was going and it did NOT like what was happening in this tunnel. It was having a hard time keeping itself and the boy from becoming nothingness within this time tunnel. And having a harder time keeping them from becoming nothing while trying to keep them from fusing with each other. Kyuubi really hated these types of spells.

'_**God damn gaki...you had better be grateful that if you die, I die as well.' **_Thought the Bijuu before it felt part of it's power fuse with the boy. _**'Oops, the brat isn't going to like this at all....then again he doesn't like me at all anyway so I don't give a shit.'**_

They suddenly exited the time tunnel and Kyuubi felt it could relax. Well it could, right after the energy displacement explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that is the first chapter!! I think that is alright if I say so myself but you are the readers, you review and tell me what you think of it so far.

Juubi no Ryuu~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: HOLY CRAP!!! I always knew that there had to be some kind of fail safe on Naruto's seal but never something like this....Naruto Manga Chapter 439 is probably one of the most surprising chapters ever.....

Anyhow, this chapter here includes History of a new character into the story, well sorta....Naruto appearing, and History of the Bijuu. Also, _**WARNING:**_ If you are not familiar about Artemis Fowl and just reading this since it is a Naruto fic, you will get confused at the magic energy stuff and basicly the whole story.

If you want imformation on Artemis Fowl (The Series), use these two sites.

Wikipedia- Artemis Fowl: http :// en. wikipedia .org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl_(series)

Artemis Fowl Wiki : http :// artemisfowl . wikia. com /wiki /Main_Page

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

**Chapter 2**

**Europe, France: 14.5 Miles away from Paris**

These little trips were starting to get to his nerves, though he wouldn't let his charge know this. But still, walking through a small forest in France with darkness around them was not the safest and most comfortable place in the world. Moreover so for the bodyguard of a 14 year old criminal teen.

These thoughts belonged to one large man of the name Domovoi Butler, or known as Butler to most. He was a large, Eurasian man, standing at almost 7 feet tall and looked like he weighed 200 pounds though you couldn't really tell. His head had little hair, having it shaven off before. His eyes were dark blue, almost black in color and he was dressed in a brown suit with a white undershirt and a brown tie along with light brown pants.

Right now his eyes were on the teen in front of him, while he kept his senses open to the environment around them. Wouldn't do good if some animal, or some_one_ snuck up on them. The Fowl family have made their share of enemies throughout the years, this included his "principal" or employer.

Said employer was the slim young man in front of him. He wore a black open suit, with a white undershirt and a black tie as well, below the waist were black pants. His skin was pale, almost to the point where one would compare it to a vampire. He had raven black hair on his head, along with large piercing blue eyes. Overall, it was a strange appearance for a 14 year old boy, but then Artemis Fowl the Second was anything but normal.

Proof of this fact was that this child had the highest tested IQ in Europe, along with a billionaire family status and for years, generations of Fowls have been on the wrong side of the law. Artemis Fowl inherited this trait, ever since he was a child he had been stealing and adding to the family fortune. Though the last few years his values have changed a bit, he reasons that there are people who deserve to be stolen from.

Though this is not what truly makes Artemis Fowl different from most, if not every single human on the planet minus Butler. What made him unique was the fact that he had interfered with the world of The People, or the Fairy world.

Most people would laugh at the notions of 'fairies' existing, but none knew that below their feet was a whole world of creatures that were just as intelligent, some even more intelligent, and some just a bit less intelligent as humans were. And myth of magic was a fact in the underground world, though it could only do certain things such as healing and speaking in any language, including those of animals.

Artemis's first encounter with the fairies could have been on better grounds. He had done research on fairies before hand and with the help of The Book, the Bible of the fairy people holding all of their rules and laws, he had been able to corner and sedate an fairy by the name of Holly Short, a Elf and former LEPrecon (Lower Elements Police Recon) captain.

The reason he had done this in the first place was he knew about the hostage fund for a LEPrecon officer, the fund being any amount of gold that was asked for in return of the officer. Though they had managed to gain half of the gold back from Fowl thanks to Holly granting one 'wish' for Artemis, the wish being to help his mentally sick mother at the time recover with the use of the energy known as magic, the boy had beaten the fairies. And by the Law of The Book, unless he had died while the fairies tried to regain Captain Short back, the gold was his to keep and the fairies couldn't do anything about it.

The gold went into finding his Father, who disappeared when the boy was ten, and into increasing the family's fortune. Of course the gold didn't help much as nerely a year later, Artemis's father, Artemis Fowl the First, was rescued by Artemis and Butler, along with the help of the fairy he had kidnaped before, Holly Short, and another fairy, Julius Root. Oh the irony there that the person he abducted had helped him rescue his kidnaped father.

Along with the years he had gotten on better terms with the fairies, to the point of being friends with them. They had saved his own life, along with Butler's life once, while he had saved theirs. Which was part of the reason he was out here, in the west of Europe, in a dirty forest looking for something. He was out here to help the fairies, all seven families of them. Well actually make that Eight.

"Artemis, there seems to be on one at the rift this time." said Butler out of nowhere, now getting impatient at this walk.

The young boy turned to the bodyguard, "Just wait a little longer, old friend. If our _visitor_ doesn't appear within 15 minutes, then he won't appear at all and we can go."

Butler nodded at this, "Good, sooner we get out of this forest, the better. Too many covers for people to hide in. Also, where exactly is our _visitor_ appearing?"

Artemis was about to answer when suddenly he froze, his mouth left open as a startling familiar tingle on his left hand, which strangely had his index finger long than his middle finger, or rather where his middle finger _switched_ with his index finger. But a tingle was not the only thing that had effected him, and it was not only him it was effecting.

Throughout the forest, a wave of bloodlust washed over everything, including Artemis and Butler. Animals howled and roared around the woods while they ran out from the direction from where the wave came from, each of them terrified of whatever was there.

Butler handled this pretty well, as he has had experience with bloodlust before, you tend to a lot when you get into the bodyguard business. But that was because he was fighting against everyone of his instincts that were yelling at him to run. He had never felt bloodlust like this before, anything else in the past now felt like small bug bites compared to this....monstrous intent. But he couldn't run away, as his charge was still here in front of him.

Artemis, on the other hand, was irrationally frightened out of his mind. _'Something wants to kill me, to rip me apart until I am no more.' _He couldn't move, stood still as a statue by his fear. His blue eyes were wide with dread, his already pale skin getting even more colorless. This feeling was so horrible, he could already see his own death in his mind.

Electricity tingled in the air, the killing intent thick in the breeze. From the direction of where the two were walking before, a dim red light glowed. It started to get brighter and brighter, and Butler's danger senses went into overdrive. He had a bad feeling about this and he knew he had to get Artemis and himself out of here.

He immediately ran over to the teen's side, who was still paralyzed by fear, and grabbed him. The large man had his back to the light, covering Artemis with his large form before he started running in the opposite way of the glow.

This had turned out to be a good idea, as only a few seconds later the light glowed brightly. A howl was heard, the roar sounding like a mix between human and beast before the light exploded with red energy.

From the spot where the light was, everything was instantly destroyed by the energy. The trees, ground, even the air was burnt by the frightening power. Everything outside of the blast's range was still hit with a vigorous force of hot wind, giving small burn marks to everything it touched.

Butler's back was impacted by this hot wind, and he grit his teeth together from screaming at the burns. The burns were nothing though, compared to the force of the wind that even knocked Butler off of his feet, slamming him against a tree. This resulted in the bodyguard losing his grip on his charge, who in turned was thrown by the wind and throw violently into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Butler's eyes widen at this and moved to get over to Artemis but halted as a second wave of bloodlust, even mroe powerful than the last, washed over the forest and went out even past that.

Everything within 50 miles of the area was hit with the extreme killing intent. All around western France people stopped, their minds filled with horror at the feeling, seeing their own death flash before their eyes. Most fell to the ground while screaming in fear, shaking violently and some even vomiting.

The picture of their deaths were mostly the same, all of them burning in a large fire as a large demon fox stared at them with red eyes, nine tails swishing behind it while it howled in glee and insanity.

Finally, after a few minutes, the feeling of death ceased. The people of France stayed as they were, shaken by the killing intent and slowly looked in the direction of where it came from. They saw a stream of smoke rise in the forest, and wondered if what they saw, might not just be in their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smoke was rising from a large crater from inside the forest. The trees around the hole were pushed away from it, covered in burn marks all over. At the middle of the crater was a humanoid figure.

The figure was about 5'1 feet in height, though one couldn't tell as he was on his elbows and knees. He had wild, spiky hair, and with the smoke mostly gone, it could be seen to have yellow hair and strangely red streaks in it. His skin was tan, and on his person was only a tattered pair of orange pants, and a necklace with a green jewel. Under his head was a plate of steel, all but destroyed and having burn marks all over it. The boy looked about normal, except for a few things.

On his rear, two dark red, furry tails swished behind him with a blond tip at the ends. They were connected to his tailbone, so they protruded out of a hole in his pants. On the sides of his head were two, long red furry ears in place of where his normal human ears should have been. On his face, three dark whisker marks reached all across each of his cheeks. He groaned and opened his eyes, showing light purple, almost blue eyes with slitted pupils.

But the strangest feature on this teen was his left arm. From the hand to eblow, it was covered in blood red fur. His hand had large, claw-like nails that were about an inch and a half long. As he pushed himself up with his hands, the nails easily sliced through the ground.

Naruto shook his head then looked around him, his mind racing to figure out where he was. He scratched his head with his right hand but froze as he felt his nails scratch harder than normal. He brought his hand down to his face, and during this his hand touched his new ears, and saw that his nails had grown to about an inch long. _'What the? I'm not using the fox's chakra...am I?' _

He wondered this question before remembering that his ears were touched. _'My ears aren't that tall..._' He brought his his to his head and rubbed it with his thumb and index finger. He felt the fur and the longness of the new furry appendage. He looked down and quickly grabbed the plate of steel, fear building inside his chest.

Even in it's state, the steel was still able to give off some reflection. As Naruto looked into the steel, he saw his new features. The new ears, his eyes, the streaks in his hair, even his whiskers were different. His mouth was left open in shock and fear, and he saw that his teeth were like fangs now, about two inches long. He poked one of his teeth with his left hand then looked down at it. He saw the red fur covering his arm.

He dropped the plate and just stared at his hand, opening and closing it slowly, _'This...this can not be happening....everything...what happened to me? Did the fox do this to me? Am I fusing with the fox? Am __**I**__ the fox? Am I a demon?'_ His mind was moving quickly, thinking of different scenarios to why this had happened when he heard something moving from the air.

Naruto qucikly turned his head and saw a dart speding towards him. He stood up but the dart moved to quickly, lodging itself into his left. He winced at this but then ignored the small pain, swiftly turning into the direction opposite of where the dart came from and then jumped into the trees.

As he leapt from each branch, his mind was now racing faster than ever. _'Ok let us see so far. First, I somehow disappear from my fight with the Akatsuki, black out, then find myself in a large cretar. Remembering nothing, I look around and suddenly find myself looking about half fox. Then someone, unknown who but not Akatsuki since they wouldn't have needed to have done that, shoots a dart at me, possibly tipped with some poison or something. And now I am running from whoever did this. WHAT IN THE FUCKING SEVEN LEVELS OF HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!'_

"**GOD DAMN IT GAKI, SHUT UP!! Why in hell did Kami have to stick me inside of an loudmouth idiot? Also, Hell has Nine levels, not seven as you humans think. Well, what humans think anyway." **spoke a deep voice, one that Naruto instantly recognized

'_Kyuubi!!'_ yelled Naruto mentally, his anger at the fox now returning to him, and now added to his rage at his new state.

"**Aaahh you remember me. I thought I would have to yell at you for a few minutes before you got it. Seems me being in you did some good afterall."** said the demonic voice of the Bijuu, sarcasticness thick in it's voice.

Naruto snarled viciously, his twin tails behind him waving with his rage. Wait tails? Naruto looked behind himself and saw on his rear, two red tails. His hands closed tightly, his claws digging into his palms as blood dripped down his fist as he jumped through the air.

'_Fox, why in hell am I like this? Why do I have two tails, ears, claws, and eyes like yours?! And why did you attack Konoha in the first place? I want my answers you fucking demon, you screwed up my life, I deserve to know at least why you did what you did!!'_ stated Naruto inside his mind, his body almost running on auto while he focused on Kyuubi's answer.

The fox sighed mentally, it was going to have an headache after explaining everything to this brat.

"**Alright boy, I will tell you your answers but for that I will need to tell you everything from the beginning, including where I came from. That means no interrupting me or else you will have to wait for your answers." **said the fox, knowing that it's host would probably disturb the story.

Naruto merely nodded, as he wanted to finally know why his life ended up like it did.

"**Alright then. You see brat, I am not originally from your own world. I am from a different one. Yes, that does mean there are different 'worlds' out there. This is the same planet, but in a different time and space. Anyhow, about 10,000 years ago, at least to me that has been, my people, Demons was what our race was called, fought against humans. Back then, I had a different form, one that humans would think of "Demons" having. Red skin, horns, and claws. I sorta miss that form, but what I got right now it similar to that at least.**

"**Now, we were at war with the humans for the rights to live on the surface. We were fighting along side the rest of the Eight Families of Fairies, yes fairies, they are real. The Eight families were called as such, Elves, Dwarves, Pixies, Gnomes, Centaurs, Goblins, Sprites, and the Eighth family, Demons. **

"**With many of us slain by the humans, or Mud Men as we called them, we realized we could never win against the large numbers of humans. So the fairies agreed to move underground and leave the surface for the humans. Well all the fairies agreed, except for us the Demons.**

"**Instead of moving underground, we decided to move our Island, Hybras, out of time and regroup before attacking the humans again. Well with that, things went wrong. We had assembled a circle of seven out of the best warlocks we had. These warlocks were the teachers of the newly realized warlocks and the , though unknowingly, soon to become Bijuu.**

"**I don't know what went wrong myself but when they had used the volcano on the Island to power the time spell that washed over Hybras, it seemed that our teachers were shot out to Kami knows where and I, along with the other apprentices of the warlocks, were blasted through a time and space hole into your world. I guess that the rest of our Pride was sent to Limbo as planned.**

"**As we all went through the time tunnel, magic, or chakra as the humans in your world would call it, around us went into our bodies, giving us more energy than any other before in history. Along with that however, we somehow took forms of animals in your world. We don't know how that happened, though we might have switched minds with those animals and our power just came with us into those bodies." **Kyuubi paused here to allow it's host to grasp all of this information and to allow the boy to ask questions.

Naruto's mind was reeling at all this info of the history of the Bijuu. Some of this doesn't seem possible but then again, he had seen a lot of things that shouldn't be possible. _'Alright...so you were sent here on accident....why did you attack Konoha? And why am I like this? Also, is this the world that you originally came from?'_

'_**Well the kid isn't as dumb as he makes himself out to be, with the last question anyway.' **_Thought the demon fox before he answered, **"The first question of yours I will answer later as I do not want to talk about it now. Your last two question however, I will answer now. I do not have an answer really, because in the time tunnel it is not a straight from one place to another kinda tunnel. While you were knocked out at the time, I was doing my best to keep our particles and such from becoming one with the time stream, and having a harder time from keeping us from fusing together. **

"**That is why you are as you are now, because I failed to fully keep us from fusing. Of course normally since you gained part of my power, my claw, ears, tails, and eyes, I would have gotten those parts that you have lost. But I didn't, since in the seal my physical form is made out of pure energy, and I can just reform my body parts with energy. You, on the other hand, can't and so you are stuck like that. And don't think that going back into a tunnel would make you back to normal. Since I reformed my body parts, yours are now gone and if you went into the tunnel to try that stunt, you would probably just end up losing more human body parts and gain more of mine, or worse, lose your body parts altogether.**

"**As for if we are in my world, I don't know. Wherever you land in the end of the tunnel, is because you feel some time of attraction to it, to your own time and space. Since you were unconscious, I don't know how you affected the trip but chances are that we are in my world but in a different time. Or we can be in a completely different world."**

Naruto nodded at this, understanding the basics of this but now his head was hurting. From what he got of this, they were in an completely unknown world to them and no real way to get home. But how did they get here in the first place?

'_Alright, I think I understand sorta of what you are saying but how did we even get into a time tunnel in the first place? I was fighting the Akatsuki at the time and I doubt they have something that can do this to us, and even if they did they wouldn't send us to an unknown world where they might not evne be able to get to.' _asked Naruto, wondering about this small fact that was left out.

Kyuubi sighed, a feeling of anguish washing over Naruto and it only took a second for him to realize it was coming from the fox. **"It wasn't the Akatsuki that did this. Remember when I said the time spell the warlocks went wrong? Well because we traveled through a time tunnel, I know what is happening. The spell is unraveling, bringing every demon invloved in the spell back to our original home. That includes the Bijuu, and because I am sealed in you, you came along for the ride."**

Naruto finally stopped jumping as he landed in a tree at the edge of the forest, looking out and seeing cities and towns. A wave of dread, sadness, and pain washed over him as his mind finally caught up with what was said. _'So you mean....'_

"**Yes, we have no way back to your world, and so we are stuck here. I suspect the dart in yuor leg is made of silver, that substance can act like a dimensional anchor and I suggest not taking it off, we could be whisked into another world if you do that. "**

Naruto paid no attention to the fox's words as he thought of what had just happened within this day. He had found out that his Father is the one who sealed a demon in him at the cost of his life, his Sensei was his Godfather, and had lost him to the Akatsuki. Now he found himself in a new world, his body forever changed, and there was little chance of returning to his world. To his home, where the rest of his friend and some people he would dare call family lived. He would never see them again.

His future as Hokage, his future where he changed the views of Konoha's people, where he changed his status as a demon to one of a loyal leaf shinobi. His future of everyone with him, gone in an instant.

He raised his head and let he emotions take control of him for this moment, howling in pain and lost into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 20 minutes, Naruto had finally calmed down enough to listen to the Kyuubi. He left the dart in his leg alone, as he didn't want to take another trip in a time tunnel, unless it was one to Konoha. But little chance of that happening.

He looked on at the cities in his sight, tear stains on his cheeks from where he had cried during his howling. _'Kyuubi, what do we do now? And how are you even able to talk to me like this? Before I had to go into my mind. Is it because we slightly fused together?'_

The fox chuckled at this, **"Honestly boy, I don't know. We could just try living here. Might as well, though we should get to know this world first. Wouldnt't do well if we did something only to have a town or nation on our ass. And you are right on the nail, us fusing had weaken the seal very slightly. Not enough for me to escape but enough so I can talk to you. I think that in the fusion, my mind fused with yours, you are a lot smarter now."**

Naruto's eye twitched at this while giving the fox the mental equivalent to a glare, _'Fuck you fox. And fine, might as well learn about this world.'_ He sighed and was about to jump when his ears picked up a noise. He tensed up and moved into the trees, hiding behind the branches while looking in the direction of the sound.

He watched as a very large, bald man walked out of the forest. He had burn marks on his suit, and he was helping black haired teen walk. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if maybe these people were the ones who shot him with the dart that was now in his leg. _'If they are....who are they and why did they do that? Do they know about the demons returning and wanted to caputre one?'_ It wouldn't surprise him, he had heard back in Konoha that people wanted to use him as a weapon so of course people would want to capture a demon. If not to use as a weapon, certainly to study it.

"**I don't think so kit. Look at the burn marks on both of them. When we had appeared in this world, we released a lot of my energy. They, more likely than not, was hit by it and were not able to move. But that makes me wonder who could have been able to shoot after the explosion....."** As Kyuubi though about this, Naruto watched the two people walk to a nearby road. He listened closely, thanks to his ears his hearing was enhanced and could hear much better than before.

"We have to get out of here before the authority arrives....we are lucky that they haven't arrived yet. Then again...with that...._feeling_, I doubt anyone would move quickly...." said the teen.

Naruto blinked, having not understood a single word from these people. _'What the hell language are they speaking...?'_

"**Hmm....hold on a second brat." **Before Naruto could even ask why, he felt a small pain inside his head. His eye twitched at the pain before it stopped. _'What was that for?!'_

"**Calm down brat, I was checking which section of your brain has the specialized language area, it seems to be in the left side of your brain. It is time to learn one of the fairy gifts of magic, gift of tongues. Send chakra into the left side of your brain and you should understand whatever they say. Luckily because of the trip, you are now part fairy, part of the demon race, and can use this ability. With this, you can probably even understand and speak Dog." **Explained the fox, mentally wondering how much of the trip affected the boy's brain. He was smarter, but still a brat.

Naruto slowly nodded at this and sent chakra into the left hemisphere of his brain. After just a second, his mind was flooded with hundreds, no _thousnads_ of new words. Each of their meaning digging into his brain. He grinded his teeth togetehr to keep from saying the words out loud. _'So...this language, English, is what they are talking in? And wow, feels like I have always knew these words all my life!'_

Kyuubi chuckled at this, **"Yep, and you will never need to study a language ever again. It will come naturally to you. Of course this is only one of the things magic can do. I admit that people in your world did a good job in using it, but there were some things they never thought of using."**

The blond grinned at this before turning his hearing to the two people crossing the road, know using his new vocabulary to understand what they are saying.

"I doubt that even the military would get here within an hour. I am still recovering from...whatever made that bloodlust." said the taller man while they both crossed the road, and walked over to a strange machine that Naruto had never seen before. It looked like it could carry them but what was that thing? _'This world is different from my own....and so they got a blast of Kyuubi's Killing Intent? That had to be bad....'_

"Yes....I didn't expect a demon materialization to be that...explosive..." As the pale teen said this, the demon host froze from where he was in the tree. These two people knew about the demons appearing back on this world. That means, more than likely, that these two were the ones who shot him with the dart.

He heard the fox snarling inside his mind, **"Kill them boy...kill them for wanting to enslave my kind! Then burn their bodies until they are no more than ashes and scatter them into the winds!!" **

Naruto almost wanted to obey Kyuubi's command but his reasoning came through, Jiraiya had drilled into his mind to think before acting. _'We can't. What if these people are like the Akatsuki? There can be more than these two wanting to capture demons and if we kill them, we won't know who else is in on this.'_

Kyuubi snarled but nodded, it knew that there was that chance and if there were more, it wanted to capture all of these people and then rip them into nothingness. **"Fine, then follow them but make sure they don't know about us. They could have us fall into a trap."** Naruto nodded and heard a strange sound, looking at the direction of the noise and saw the people inside the machine. He waited until the machine drove a little down the road before sending chakra into his legs and jumped after them, keeping his distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis grunted in a bit of pain while holding his arm. It wasn't broken, but it received a good hit from when he slammed into the tree. He had woken up a bit later while Butler had him over his shoulder, walking throug hthe forest. After he was set onto his feet and walked with the bodyguard, his mind was thinking over what had just happened.

He never expected an explosion like that, though it may have been possible that there was some type of energy displacement and it exploded when the demon appeared. But that...feeling...the killing intent, that was the only thing to call it. The demon was releasing some kind of killing intent, and it effected not only him but Butler as well as well as the other animals of the forest. It probably effected authority all across west France, since there was no one here checking out the explosion.

But the feeling was frightening and was never mention in The Book. Whatever it was, it was no normal demon or even a demon at all. Maybe it was a imp, what demons are called before they warp AKA go through puberty and turn into full grown demons. An Imp that is a warlock maybe, the imp could never turn into a demon if it were a warlock. It would lose whatever magic it had then if it warped.

Though that wouldn't explain the feeling of death, but he would have to ask Foaly about that. Foaly was who he got the information of the calculations of where and when the demons were appearing, well not got exactly. More like took the information from the Centaur.

Foaly was one of the most intelligent fairies underground, being rivaled by few beings and was the greatest inventor down there, having more patents than any other fairy alive. Being the LEP's former technological advisor, he now worked for Section Eight if what the files Artemis got when he hacked into the fairy's computer are correct. Foaly shouldn't have put surveillance on his computer, where there is a way in, there is a way back.

He sighed, the calculations of where the demon and when were wrong. First in Spain only a few days ago, the demon had shown up in the wrong place, a few feet off target, and a bit late. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you view it, the demon had no silver on it and when it grabbed Artemis's hand, who was only about a foot away from the demon, it took the boy for a ride through a time tunnel.

The only reason he was back in his own time was because Butler grabbed his shoulder with his hand, the hand which had a bracelet with a silver nugget, and kept him anchored in his time and space. Butler then pulled him back through time and they immediately left the area. Luckily with a certain device in the bodyguard's possession, all surveillance tapes were whited out and no one got any pictures of the demon, or them, onto the internet.

The time tunnel did do some damage in a way, as it had switched the middle finger and the index finger on his left hand. Other than that, the boy was still his normal genius self.

Butler didn't take his eyes off the road as he drove the car, but asked Artemis, "So, where is the next demon sighting?"

The boy closed his eyes, feeling tired after the day's activities but responded never the less, "From what I have seen with the equation, and changed what was needed, we have about 5 or 6 materializations, most of them being here in Europe, before it doesn't matter anymore."

Butler nodded, having been told the result of what will happen after that. "After that...all the demons on Hybras..."

"Will be plucked off of the Island and sent back to the earth, more to the moon which they have a strong mental and physical attraction to, then the rest throughout space and time. The ones that do survive the trip will most likely be researched or put in zoos." finished Artemis, who was now thinking of how big this mission just got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Amekagure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Rain), Hideout**

Darkness was all that could be seen inside this cave. Water dripped from the top of it, falling down and making small pools of water on the rocky ground. It was silent, no other sound but the water dripping until 9 figures suddeny appeared inside the cave.

Each of them were transparent, with different colors covering their forms. You could make out their shape, all of them had a large cloak covering their person. One opened their eyes, and revealed eyes with many circles around the pupil. They looked at another figure, one with blood red eyes, and spoke in a distorted voice.

"Itachi....you failed to capture the Kyuubi?"

The Uchiha was silent for only a second before responding, "Yes....and there is something more."

"Oh? What is it?" spoke the figure, the others listening to the Uchiha now.

Itachi's crystalline form made a sound similar to a sigh, "The Kyuubi host...has disappeared, and we do not know where he possibly is."

Another figure spoke up, one with a swirling mask on his face, "WHAT?! How can the host just disappear like that?"

This time, another figure spoke up, one with a large sword on his back, "We do not know! One minute we were fighting him, the next he became transparent and disappeared!!"

"Hmm...interesting.....so **what did you see with the fucking** Sharingan Itachi-san?" asked a figure with two large appendages coming from it's shoulders, looking similar to a venus fly trap.

"There was chakra around the boy....how he disappeared...it was almost like **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** or **Kuchiyose (Summoning)**, something or someone teleported the boy out of there. It wasn't the child himself, he was ready to fight us to the death." answered Itachi, his mind still wondering how such a thing is possible.

"Hmm...it is possible that the Kyuubi has some type of power that could teleport it's host away...even if it wants out of it's prison, I doubt it would like to be used by us..."said the first voice again.

As the rest of the Akatsuki talked about where the Nine-Tails had gone to, one member was strangely silent, the one with the swirling mask.

'_Hmm...seems the legend is real after all....so you are gone, back to your own world Kyuubi....but you won't have to wait long...I will go there and return you here...after all..we were once partners...and I know some of your secrets.....'_ Thought the figure, before an eye was shown through the single hole in his mask.

A red eye with three large white dots, connected together by a great black ring and three lines extending out into his eye.

'_My eyes will be returned to it's former glory, thanks to you Kyuubi...once I find you and bring you back from that world...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow this took a while, had to look up a LOT of stuff for this chapter, anyhow I hope you liked this chapter!!

Juubi no Ryuu~


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: Lol....Chapter 440 of the Naruto Manga is nice...heart Father-Son talk we have between Minato and his son Naruto...and now the Kyuubi is back in it's place. Here comes the final battle between Naruto and Pain!!

Also, when you review, tell me how you like the battle scenes, I am not sure if I am good or not at them. They seem ok to me. But meh. Also went through a LOT of stuff researching this, picked a location in Europe and had to look around the area of it to make sure I was right about some stuff. Didn't want to be wrong about some buildings.

But you have had enough of me talking right? Of course, HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER!!!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

**Chapter 3**

**Romania, Iasi**

The bright sun rose over the continent of Europe, lighting up the morning day. Birds woke up and flew into the air, in search of food to eat. People sat up and stretched their arms up, yawning from their night of sleep. The humans got up, and went on their way through the new day. All was peaceful, and nothing was wro-

'_GOD DAMN THESE PEOPLE!! Don't they ever stop in one place long enough for me to get some damn rest?! Three days non-stop they have been going and I only get to rest at night!! Fuckers....'_

And there went that perfect picture.

"**Quit your whining brat, you are a shinobi aren't you?"**

'_I am, but I am human too!! Even with the new demon blood in me, I need to rest!' _Mentally yelled Naruto, who was at the moment walking down the streets of Iasi.

For three days, almost four now, the blond demon host has been following the two people, Artemis Fowl and Butler he had learned after listening to them, all across Europe. He had learned quickly where he was in this new world, mostly from reading signs in the language 'French' and other such languages. He was glad for his new 'gift of tongues', without it he would have been very lost.

As he was following these people through Europe, he had kept his distance and so as a result, he has only gotten a few things from what they have spoke. The man was some type of servant or bodyguard to the pale teen. They were heading now to where the next demon would show up, and apparently this Artemis was rich as hell. He sadly didn't hear the reason why they were heading to the next demon materialization, or if anyone else was in on this little hunt.

He, of course, had been careful to following these guys even if he was observing them from a distance. But with the new world and him unfamiliar with it, there had been times where he had to get out in the open for just a few moments and he wasn't sure if the bodyguard saw him or not. He hoped not, he may be a demon now but Butler was _huge_.

So here he was, walking down the street only a few yards away from his two targets, who were heading to a place called the Palace of Culture. He really hoped the bodyguard didn't see him now.

Normally, with his new changes to himself, he wouldn't have been out in open light but somehow he had _acquired_ some clothing, thanks to his ninja training. It really wasn't that hard, just used a **Henge (Transformation)** and no one would notice you were walking out wearing some of their store's clothing.

At the moment, he was wearing a dark red jacket with a hood over his head, black pants with two orange strips going down each side, and a dark orange shirt underneath the jacket. On his feet were still his ninja blue sandals, which somehow survived the impact when he landed in this world, and his hands were wearing black gloves. He had put an **Henge** over his ears, tails which were wrapped around his waist, and claws just incase though even with the clothing.

Kyuubi chuckled, **"I do admit I like the colors, much better than that damn bright orange suit you used to wear. Dark red and black, the symbols of blood and darkness. True demon colors! Though I would have liked to seen this world's humans reactions to your appearance, I don't want to die also from one of those...guns was it?"**

Naruto nodded slightly at this as he responded mentally, _'I like the colors too, glad I could keep some orange though. And I don't need people running from me and then capturing me just to use me as a lab experiment or just plain kill me out of fear. Also, don't you think you made enough of a appearance with what happened in France?'_

Of course being in this world, he also soon learned about televisions, though he would never understand how they worked. He didn't want to try to figure out how they got moving pictures when he only had a small amount of time.

He had watched the news on a public tv, and heard about the news concerning the forest where he had landed in. Apparently they had explained there was a volcanic line where the explosion had happened. This made Naruto sweatdrop, who the hell's idea was it to cover the explosion with a stupid story.

The news had also told about peoples reactions during the explosion. Most people, if not all, within 50 miles had dropped to the ground and shook in fear and screamed. Everyone that the news people had interviewed had said that they saw their deaths from a demonic nine-tailed fox. Seems that Kyuubi's killing intent reached very far.

"**Nope, that was a good first impression I have to say though. It is good to see that even my first presence in a new world could cause fear among masses! They should be glad that the killing intent only came from two tails of my power, or else there would be many dead people from heart attacks." **After responding, the fox laughed loudly and Naruto wondered, for not the first time, just how much the demon loved fear and death and all that stuff.

The blond shook his head while ignoring Kyuubi's crackling, before turning his eyes to his two targets. His mind worked to figure out what he was going to do if a demon actually showed up and they tried to capture it. They must have some type of plan if they could even know where exactly a demon was showing up, and even though he didn't want the demon to fall into the wrong hands, if he disrupted their plan it could reveal the demon and himself.

Then there was also the problem of whether or not he would let the demon go through dimensions or if he would try to keep it in this world. He knew how dangerous the time tunnels could be, the feeling of his new furry claw underneath his **Henge** reminded him of this.

Though even if he wanted to keep the demon here, he didn't have any means since he didn't have any silver on him, well except the ring on his right hand made from the silver from the dart that was on his leg.

On the first night of chasing his two targets, he had gotten annoyed with the dart in his leg. So he asked the fox if there was something it could do about it. The fox only took a few seconds before replying that he could use the heat that came from it's chakra to melt the silver into a new shape. After some debate, they had settled on a ring shape, it was small and could easily be made form the small amount of silver they had. This used up all the silver they had though, and now they didn't have any way of keeping another demon in this world.

"**We could just let these people do what they did to us, stick a dart in the demon's leg. With that, the demon would be stuck in this world and we could just easily get it out of here, well if his appearance didn't cause an international incident. If not, we could always wait until it's abductors were out of sight, since if they have a plan it will be a good one more than likely, then take the demon from under their nose." **reasoned the Bijuu, before it paused and added.

"**Or you could just kill everyone but the demon and the two bitches, leave no witnesses, and have the two bastards talk about their plans and who else is in on this little hunt. Then the demon, if it wanted to, could help us torture and kill the rest, muhahaHAHAHHAHA!!" **

Naruto's eye twitched as he listened the his tenant's insane laughter, _'You know...you actually had a good plan going...until you got to the death and destruction....then you just went fucking demented...'_

The fox responded with nothing but mad chuckling so the blond merely tuned it out, his eyes returning to his two targets as they entered the gates leading to the Palace of Culture. The side of his mouth twitched upward, _'I will stop you bastards...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) **

Explosions went off in the blue sky over a large, light brown village. Sand shot up from the ground, each stream wrapped around each other before launching with impressive speeds at a huge white bird in the sky.

The bird opened it's wings before flapping them wildly, quickly flying away from the sand as it tried to keep up. The man who was currently riding the large bird smirked, his long blond hair waving behind him while his blue eyes looked around the area above Suna for something, or someone. On his left eye was a grey covered scope, partly covered by his blond hair. On his person was a black cloak with red clouds on it, with his forehead covered by a black headband. The headband had the symbol of a rock, with a line running across the middle. The symbol of a nukenin.

The man's smirk widen as he spotted a figure out in the distance, who was surrounded by large amounts of swirling sand. The blond man then spoke out loudly, "So there you are....Jinchuriki no Ichibi (Human Sacrifice of One-Tail)!!"

His yell was heard by the figure, turning his head to reveal a face of a fourteen year old. A mop of red hair covered his head, his forehead clear of anything but a Kanji for 'love' on the left side of his head. Teal colored eyes were surrounded by dark rings with his skin pale. He had a large gourd on his back, with mostly black clothing on his person. A large brown strap held the gourd in place as the teen stood on a floating piece of harden sand, black ninja sandals covering his feet.

Gaara's mouth turned into a deep frown, glaring with hate at the Akatsuki member flying above his village. It had been three months ago that he had been informed by the council of Suna that he would be the new Kazekage of the village, there was no one else in the village better suited for the position. With his great ability to control sand at will and with the Shukaku's power in him, he was arguably the most powerful person in Suna. With the fact that even though his father, the Yondaime Kazekage, he was also taught about politics so he was perfect for the job.

Even though he was not yet the Kazekage, he was a Suna Shinobi and would protect this village of his. People had slowly started to see him more as a weapon or a monster, but an actual human and he would not allow anyone to attack his precious people. This was a lesson he learned from his, to him, best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Remembering that name had brought even greater hate into his eyes while glaring at the blond man. Only three weeks ago had Konoha been informed, and only two weeks ago had they informed Gaara, that Jiraiya was presumably dead and Naruto presumably captured by the Akatsuki.

Somewhere during the battle against Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, the Toad Sennin had enough time to summon a frog and send it to Konoha, telling it to give the message that he might not make it and that he hoped Naruto got to Konoha safely.

Neither of the two Konoha Shinobi have been heard from since.

After two weeks of searching, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, reluctantly canceled the search for the blond boy and the Sannin. It was taking too much resources and money to keep the search going and with the damages they still had from the War with Otogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sound) and Suna, they had to use the money for rebuilding the village. Suna was also in no place to get out shinobi to search for their ally's ninja, as it still had to make up for the man power they lost from fighting Konoha.

Gaara didn't know what had happened to his friend, but he knew it had something to do with the Akatsuki and he would get revenge for his friend.

Deidara chuckled at the look in the Jinchuriki's eyes, "Why are you staring at me with such hate? Is it because I have attacked your village....or is it because we have captured the Kyuubi-gaki?" Of course in reality, the Akatsuki haven't even found a trace of where Naruto was but better not let these people know that. Besides, when someone was angry, they tend to make mistakes.

And Gaara was _angry_. His mouth turned into a scowl as he raised his arms, large amounts of sand raising up next to him on each side before he thursted his arms forward, the sand shooting out at the Akatsuki member.

Deidara smirked as the white bird he was flying on flew upward, dodging the streams of sand only for them to follow him. His hands moved to two pouches on each of his sides, taking them out as closed fists before turning around at the two surges of sand, swinging his arms across each other while opening his hands.

Two white humming birds flew out of his hands at the the two gushes of sand and entered them. The blond man grins at this while yelling, "**KATSU!!**"

Instantly, the two streams of sand exploded as Deidara flew a bit away, only to turn around and put his hands back into his pouches, grinning as he saw four other streams of sand rush at him, _'Well maybe this guy may give me a challenge after all..I hope so, or else he is weak...we are in his element after all...'_

Down on the ground, multiple Suna ninja could only watch as their future leader fought in the sky above. Three people were watching the battle with extra attention.

One was a blond teen with four pigtails behind her hair, dressed in a black kimono while holding a large fan behind her, her blue eyes looking at the sky with another man next to her. The man was wearing all black, including black gloves and a cap on his head. On his back was three large scrolls and his face was covered by purple markings.

'_Otouto (Little Brother)....please be careful....'_ was what the two people were thinking.

The third person was not inside the village, but at the entrance, watching the sky battle. It was a large, hunched over man with a straw hat on his head. He had dark skin, and wore a large black cloak with red clouds, marking him as part of Akatsuki. The man had a handkerchief around the lower half of his face, and looked at the battle with black eyes.

'_Hurry up Deidara....I don't like to be kept waiting....just capture him already...'_ but even as he thought this, the man had another reason for wanting to hurry this up. He had a bad feeling in his mind, something was going to happen. And usually when Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand) was worried, it was because of something really bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Romania, Iasi**

Artemis's eyes were unwavering from the spot where he predicted the demon to appear, but his mind was slowly getting bored. Being outside didn't help much either but at least he wasn't in the sun, outside of the Palace of Culture he was sitting underneath a tree. Butler was standing next to him, or rather behind him while the large man's eyes looked around for any enemies or snipers. Though the teen doubted there could be any snipers in this open place, you could never be too careful.

Butler watched as people walked in and out of the Palace, giving each one a bodyguard once over and deemed no one a threat. Most of them were just there for the art and history inside the four museums inside the large building. And the only thing they had on them were cellphones and cameras, a few of them having video recorders.

He absently wondered how they were going to keep the demon from being seen from the public masses, maybe the same way as they did in Spain? He then banished the though from his mind and looked around for more potential threats, leave the plans to Artemis.

Butler looked around the area once more, looking for one person in particular. During the time they had been going to Romania, he was sure he saw a male, looking about Artemis's age but he couldn't tell from just height, dressed in a red jacket and black pants following them. He had first thought that maybe it was simply coincidence, though he had highly doubted this, but now he came to two conclusions as he had seen the same man again only a few hours ago.

One, this person knows about the demon appearance as well and they just happen to be going to the same place. Or two, and more likely, this man was an assassin after Artemis or himself, though it was more likely after his charge.

He had been trained in the art of reading body language and from he had seen of the man, he was a trained warrior. His body movements, his legs and arms, his whole body was moving so if he were attacked in any second, he could react that very moment. The man had been trained to fight and most likely kill from a young age, and would pose a danger to Artemis should he be the male's target.

They were lucky though, even with someone after them. Back at France, the force of the wind, while great, did no real damage to himself or Artemis. The small burns caused by the hot wind on them easily healed over within the second day, and so they were more or less ok. Though he would have to be at fully alright, so he could protect his charge. The teen had a real talent for getting himself into messes lately.

His thoughts were interrupted as Artemis raised his his hand to the side of his head, his hands almost in the shape of an imaginary phone.

"Holly?" he asked into the phone, though Butler knew that Artemis already had the answer to that question.

The device the teen was speaking into was a fairy communicator, one given to the young genius by the fairy Holly Short. It did have a few add-ons and modifications from the boy himself though. The communicator was the size and shape of a quarter, and Artemis had disguised it as a ring on his middle finger.

Butler watched as Artemis listened into the device for a few moments and was about to turn it off, before the bodyguard spoke out, "Artemis...have Holly look around the area for a male in a red jacket with a hood and black pants."

Artemis turned his head while raising a thin eyebrow at his manservant. "An assassin?"

The large man nodded, his eyes still not leaving the area, "I think so...he has been following us from France and I saw him again only a few hours ago. He is either after the demon, or after one of us, most likely you. His body language...this is a killer...he was trained to fight."

Artemis nodded, knowing that Butler was trained in reading into people's body motion and then brought his hand back to his ear. "Holly, did you get that?"

The Irish boy nodded once more at something the elf said before he hung up the phone and turned it around into it's ring position. "She is going to check it out."

Butler nodded in slight relief at this but couldn't shake off a certain bad feeling in his gut about something. The man...he was familiar...he wasn't sure how, but he felt like he had met the person before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazel eyes looked around the area around the Palace of Culture from the air, the eyes hidden behind a black helemt that covered the whole head. Though no one would even see the helmet should they look up at the sky, as no one but rats and two species of monkeys could see through a fairy's shielding. So the figure in a black uniform was safe from human eyes.

"I knew one of these days little Arty would have someone aiming at his head." said a voice from the helmet.

Chestnut colored skin stretched as a mouth turned into a slight smirk, Holly replying to the voice, "Well of course, the Mud Boy is always up to something, it was only a matter of time. Though this is a bad time for it."

During the three days that Artemis and Butler have been traveling to Romania, they had contacted Holly and Foaly, who now worked for Section Eight, a Fairy Organization who's main objective would be to monitor demon appearances and keep humans from capturing demons. Though in the latest years they have been getting missions also that were too delicate to be handled by the normal LEP, their main purpose was still demon watching.

Foaly and Artemis had talked about the calculations of the demon materialization and confirmed that the spell on Hybras was breaking down. Section Eight had sent Holly out to help Artemis and Butler with the demons, and make sure none got into any human hands or got onto the internet. But now she had a new tasks.

She looked around, searching for the male in the red jacket and black pants that Butler had described. They wouldn't allow anyone to be after Artemis, as the young teen was the only one who had the brains to help The People with the demons popping up everywhere.

"Hmm...try running a thermal, our assassin is probably hiding somewhere and you should find his hiding spot easier." said Foaly, who was several thousand feet underground in the Section Eight base. At the moment, he was watching all of Holly's stats that were being recorded and transmitted to him, and watching the world from the helmet's view.

The elf nodded while switching on the thermal filter, the humans below suddenly becoming blobs of heat signatures. She looked around, seeing Artemis and Butler's heat signatures at one side of the area, then looked to the other side of the place. She didn't look into the building, as trying to find any one heat source there would be impossible with the multitude of people in there.

She blinked then smirked as she picked out a lone heat mark hidden behind a pillar of a building. She turned off the thermal and as switched her helmet back to normal view. As she slowly flew to the building she read the name of it that was on the side, 'Casa Dosoftei'. '_Weird names Mud Men come up with.....'_

She flew close to the building and saw the figure there. It was the male she was looking for, dressed in the red hooded jacket and black pants. Though she couldn't see his face because of the shadows of the hood, she could see that his face was in the direction of where Artemis and Butler were at. Coming out of his sleeve was a tip of a blade, grey and shiny.

'_So he __**is**__ an assassin after Artemis...well we don't need him after the Mud Boy....'_ after thinking this, she asked Foaly, "What should we do? Knock him out or have him answer a few questions?" She had no fear of the man hearing her voice, as the helmet was sound proof.

"Hmm....I suggest a few questions. I doubt the man would be here alone, though being alone may give him the advantage of stealth. The less people, the less chance of being seen." responded the Centaur.

She nodded and pulled out a handgun, the fairy invention energy gun Neutrino 3000. A much stronger version than it's counterpart, the Neutrino 2000. It was mostly powered by kinetic energy and had a back up nuclear battery. It had no metal parts in it strangely, and was a little light. Sometimes she preferred the Neutrino 2000's heavier design though, the feel of the weapon on her hip was reassuring.

She slowly descended behind the Mud Man, or Boy, he looked a little young, and raised the gun to his back, pressing it against him as she watched him tense, "Now, why are you after Fowl?"

Naruto didn't see this coming. He had been watching the two targets for a few minutes while taking out a knife, another item he stole. They weren't as good as kunai's but they would have to do since he lost them on the trip to this world. He would have used this against the bodyguard, should they find him and he have to fight.

Though he had been a little worried when the teen raised his hand and looked like he was talking. He might have been calling anyone else in one this hunt and with the people entering and leaving the building talking, he couldn't hear what to boy was saying. However he didn't see any device in the boy's hand, he should have seen one of the communication devices that these people have, a telephone was it?

After watching Artemis hung up on whatever call he was on, he watched for a few more minutes, wondering when something was going to happen when he had heard the voice and something press against his back, "Now, why are you after Fowl?"

He turned his head slightly, seeing no one there and was wondering if maybe this was something of his imagination when he heard the demon inside of him speak.

"**This power....it is shielding! Boy, a fairy is behind you...using their magic to make themselves invisible to almost all eyes." **said the demon fox. It's voice was filled with confusion and worry. The same feelings filling Naruto's own mind, why would a fairy want to know why someone was after a human in the first place? Even more so if the human was hunting fellow fairies, demons?

'_You mean you guys can turn invisible?! Crap, what am I going to do here? And what is that thing pressed against my back?' _asked the half demon, questioning if he would have to fight a fairy.

"**In a way yes, what we really do is use magic to increase our heart rate to a point where our whole body vibrates at a speed where human, and fairy eyes in fact, can't keep up and that makes the effect of us being invisible. As for what to do, and what that thing is, I don't know. I am not sure if we should reveal that we know that they are a fairy, and whatever is on your back, it is most certainly a weapon." **said the beast, for once not sure what to do about the whole situation.

Naruto nodded mentally while deciding to speak up outside his mind, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm going to ask the questions here...who are you and what do you want with Fowl?" asked the disembodied voice once again, jabbing something against his back.

He growled at this while wondering what to do about this. There wasn't really a way out of this in his mind. If he fought the fairy, humans would pick up on the commotionand wonder what is going on, revealing himself and maybe the fairy in the process. If he didn't and just answered the questions, he would give himself away and they would know he was after them. And if he said anything about fairies, they might just shoot first and ask questions later. The only chance out of this was a very large disturbance so he could take a chance and get away, but very low chance of that happening.

But we all know about the Uzumaki luck, don't we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Sunagakura no Sato**

'_Damn, I am glad we started coming after these guys a few years earlier, or else this guy might have been stronger than now!'_ thought Deidara, who was currently flying past the sand claw after him.

For about half an hour so far, the two were at a stalemate. Even with Gaara's large amount of sand at his command, the clay bird Deidara was riding on was simply too fast. And no bombs that Deidara could make would get past Gaara's shielding. They were simply too slow to get past the sand.

He narrowed his eyes, seeing as he would have to do more damage then this. He watched as the Ichibi Jinchuriki started heading towards him on a platform of sand, clearing having the same thoughts of him of finishing this.

The Blond man jumped off of the white bird as it flew at the Suna shinobi, while his hands dug into his pouch, gathering up clay into the two strange mouths on his palms, chewing it up while taking out the clay. He held a small dragon-like sculpture in one hand, while using his other hand to make a handsign, yelling out in the air, "**KATSU!!**"

The bird exploded in a large ball of fire, the fire now heading at Gaara. He merely raised his arm, bringing a wall of sand in front of him as it was hit by the fire. In seconds, the sand soon became a wall of glass. It then fell to the ground as a large amount of smoke covered the sky above Suna.

The red head snarled and waited for the smoke to dissipate. When it did, his eyes widen at the beast flying above the village.

It was a large, white colored, dragon-like creature with horns on his head, neck, and wings. It's back legs were much larger than it's front legs, and hand a tail longer than it's own body. On it's head, was the Akatsuki member Deidara.

Gaara growled while large amounts of sand surrounded him, spinning rapidly before shooting at the large beast. The sand came together, forming a eerie familiar claw to the people of Suna. It was the claw of the beast inside Gaara, the Ichibi no Tanuki (One-Tailed Raccoon-Dog), Shukaku.

Deidara smirked on top of his clay dragon while the animated beast roared, flapping it's wings as it dodges the large claw by going to the side. The dragon's head turns towards Gaara and opens it's mouth as part of it's tail collapsed into itself, a blob of clay appearing in it's out before taking the shape of a smaller dragon. It jumped out of the larger dragon's mouth and fly rapidly at Gaara.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at this while sand moved quickly in front of him, then shot at the small dragon, wrapping around it. It roared while flapping it's wings, trying to push away the sand before it fully wrapped around it. Deidara frowned while putting his hands into a seal, whispering a word as the dragon exploded inside the shell of sand. The only result was the sand expanding.

The larger dragon roared loudly while waving it's wings, flying above Gaara and village as more of it's tail proceeded into itself, large clay balls forming inside it's mouth. The Suna shinobi widen his eyes at this while quickly raising his arms up, sand from all over the village shooting into the sky and started to form a large shield over Suna.

Deidara smirked at this while the dragon fully opened it's mouth, letting the large spheres drop down to the village. He put his hands once again into a seal while the dragon's tail got even shorter.

As each of the balls touched the sand, they exploded in large balls of fire. The future Kazekage grunted as he held the sand in place as some of it instantly became glass by the heat, falling down to the ground. Soon after all the bombs were dropped, the sand shield resembled something like swiss chess, with many holes that were slowly being filled by sand.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!!" yelled a voice above the sand, and Gaara recognized it as Deidara's. He looked up, and watched in horror through one of the holes through his sand as even more bombs dropped out of the large clay dragon's mouth. He closed his hands into fists, his will pushing the sand together faster as the bombs dropped and exploded on the sand again.

All of Suna looked up and ran in fright as some of the bombs got through the holes in the sand not yet fully sealed, the spheres landing on buildings and exploded on them, sending fire and burning debris everywhere.

Shukaku was whispering promise of destruction and death of the Akatsuki member and Gaara was thinking the same as his eyes watched his village being destroyed. He looked up and snarled, his eyes flashing yelled as his sand armor around him grew. Soon, most of his right side was covered with sand, blue lines running across it as Gaara looked up with his two eyes, one golden with a star like pupil and four blue dots around it with the whites now black.

The gourd on his back was still the same, except for the bottom which had turned into a long tail, almost longer than his own body and much bigger than himself. It swung slowly behind him as he spoke up just loud enough for the Akatsuki member to hear, "You..will d**ie...here tod**ay....you will pay..for at**tacking my village....and I sha**ll get my revenge...**FOR MY FRIEND!!!"**

The tail pressed against the sand platform he was on, before pushing Gaara off with amazing force. He roared as he flew threw the air and at the sand shield he had put over the village as it formed a hole for him to go through. Once he was through it, the sand formed under him and pushed him at the blond man.

Deidara cursed at this, wondering if it was a good idea to fight the jinchuriki in his own element as the dragon he was on roared at the boy and swung it's large tail. Gaara turned his head and saw the tail coming, he raised his transformed arm as a wall of sand formed in front of him. The large tail impacted the wall, making a large explosion of sand everywhere. Deidara smirked as he saw a figure shoot out from the dust, heading at the village and crashing into the top of a building.

"YES!! No one can beat true art!! Not even these demons it seems, mmm!!" yelled the man in excitement at his victory. The animated beast he was on roared in the same emotion as it's master, waving it's tail over it's body. Deidara grin froze however, as he heard a demonic voice coming from behind him.

"**We are not demons!!"** yelled the voice of Gaara, who had grabbed onto the tail of the large clay beast while it had hit the wall. He pressed his tail against the larger tail he was riding on and sprung himself at the Akatsuki member.

The artist saw from out of the corner of his eye, a harden statue of sand in the form of Gaara on top of a building, and would have commented about someone copying his art if Gaara hadn't shown up at his side. The jinchuriki roared as he swung his claw of sand at the blond's face, leaving scratches all over his face as he was sent flying to the side. He landed on the dragon's wing, stopping just at the edge of the appendage.

He grunted, blood pooling under his head as he saw his target walk slowly at him, sand now covering all but his legs. Two golden eyes stared at him with hate and vengeful anger. Deidara moved his arms under him and picked himself up quickly, ignoring the burning pain in his face, and looked at the demon host.

The dragon sensed it's master's danger and roared, lifting it's tail and pointing the tip at Gaara, who was on it's wing at the moment. Gaara turned and saw this, before lifting his sand covered arms in protection as a sphere shot out of the dragon's tail at the Suna shinobi. Deidara smirked at this as he watched the bomb explode instantly after hitting the shinobi. "Mmm, you are quick Jinchuriki, but not quick enough."

Said Jinchuriki grunted as he turned to Deidara, part of his sand now gone as the only parts covered where his lower body and his waist. His tail was still intact, but barely, slowly swinging behind him as sand slowly fell off of it. He stared down at the Akatsuki member with his green eyes, forming a sign with his hands, "The sand of this village will be your grave..."

The sand around him started spinning in the air, the remaining sand on his body joined it as wind picked up around him, Gaara forming seals quickly with his hands. Deidara's eyes widen as he felt a cut on his cheek and saw cuts and scratches on the back and wing of his clay dragon. The beast roared while aiming it's tail again at Gaara, only to have it cut off by the sharp wind that was spreading and swirling around the teen.

"**Suna Kengufuu (Sand Blade Tornado)!!**" yelled out Gaara was wind started ripping through the clay monster under him, tendrils of sand shooting out from the tornado and cutting the beast into pieces. It roared while flapping it's large wings, but this did nothing as the wind around Gaara merely tore through it as it got near him.

However, the wing did send an Akatsuki member into the air. He growled while stuffing his hands into his pouches, clay gathering into his hands before he looked at the Suna shinobi. His eyes widen and could only watch in mid air as his clay dragon, his _art_ was destroyed by the wind. Not even the tail that had been cut off made it to the ground as wind cut everything around it, every little particle was not safe from this attack.

He raised his hands and pointed them at Gaara as two small dragons shot out from the mouths on his palms, smoke eurpting around them before they flew out from the puff of smoke, each the size of any grown man. They were torn apart from the wind before they could get near the shinobi and the Akatsuki looked on at this before a stream of sand rushed at him from the tornado.

He tried to move in mid air but couldn't, wincing in pain when the sand hit him straight in the chest and sent him flying into one of the larger buildings. He crashed, making a large hole through the building as he came out the other side, only to ram into the side of another building.

The blond man coughed, blood spewing out of his mouth as some dripped down his chin. He then looked up at the tornado as it started coming closer, winds cutting at the buildings but causing small damage. He slowly stood up, moving his hands into his pouches despite his injuries but when narrowed his eyes as the tornado started flickering in and out of existence. He wondered if this was the jutsu canceling out but threw that thought away as it was flickering too fast for that.

He then saw a figure inside the tornado and was able to see through him. His eyes widen at this while watching in horror as the transparent figure disappeared, as well with the tornado, from existence altogether. He only had one thought as he heard and saw Sasori land next to him, having the same look of horror as him, _'Ohh we are so fucked....'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Butler looked around, wondering if Holly had gotten the assassin yet, or if the assassin pulled the tables on her. He banished that though from his mind, knowing first hand out tough these fairies can be and knew one should never be underestimated. He knew that his friend would be alright and focused on any other assassins that might be after Artemis.

"It should be arriving about now...." whispered Artemis, who was still staring at the same spot where a demon was suppose to show up. He knew that there might not be a demon at the other side of the rift, the area where the time spell was most unraveling on Hybras, but there was also the chance that there was one there, and he had to take that chance.

He moved his gaze slightly upward, still keeping sight of the demon location, but seeing a car park inside the parking lot. He was bored and decided to see exactly who was here to look at art, may be someone he knew.

He blinked in surprise as a twelve year old girl came out of the car, her hair full of blond curls and wearing a blue dress. He recognized her as the attractive girl from Spain that he had seen and wondered what she was doing here. Then words that Butler told him in the past came to his mind.

"_If you see someone again in another location, they are either after you, or after a similar thing that you are after. There is no such thing as coincidence."_

He knew that she probably wasn't after him, why would a young girl be after his head? So either she, or someone with her, is after him or the demons. His eyes instantly turned to the two other men getting out of the car. One was in his fifties probably, rich looking and suited in a nice cut shirt with black pants. The other man had spiky hair, and looked to be possibly Chinese and holding a crutch.

He saw the man turn the crutch around and take off the rubber bottom and almost looked like he was aiming it at the spot where the demon was going to appear. He saw out of the corner from his eye that Butler moved more in front of him to cover him from the line of fire, not that he was in it to begin with. _'They know about the demon....they plan to caputre it alive. They must have a distraction already...and so we can't mess with this operation or risk revealing the demon...we shouldn't have sent Holly after the assassin, Butler could have dealt with him and Holly could have gone after these people...she still could.'_

Before Artemis could even move his fairy communicator though, he froze. A very familiar feeling came to him, electricity touching his hand and he knew that there was no time. But that was not why he froze, it is because of a more familiar feeling that almost had him shaking in fear.

The killing intent was back, though not as powerful as the one in France, still terrifying to an normal human. Artemis was far from normal, but the feel of this intent had him remember the horrifying feeling of the bloodlust back in the forest. He knew instinctively that something bad was going to happen, and he rarely let his instincts rule him.

And suddenly, where the spot that he had predicted a demon to appear, was a large twister of wind and sand. He had heard a loud scream of terror, sounded feminine, and his mind came back to him. He stood up quickly, looking at Butler and yelled out to the man who was in front of him, looking on at this display while wind and sand ripped the ground apart before the large man grabbed his charge and started running away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes opened in shock as he looked on at the tornado, feeling a large amount of chakra in it and wondered for a second if this is what others felt when he had appeared in this world. He then threw that thought away while he heard his demon yell something.

"**It's Shukaku!! Naruto, it is the other host, the boy called Gaara was it?!"**

"Gaara?" whispered the blond while ignoring the invisible being behind him, who heard the whisper.

'_Gaara? Who is that?'_ Before Holly could think another thought, she felt her Neutrino being slapped out of her hand. She yelped in pain while holding her small hand, her eyes widening as she saw beyond her mask a shimmer of something coming from behind the male in front of her. It was in the shape of a tail. _'What the!?'_

"Sorry about that." said Naruto before he jumped away from the fairy and the building, moving at the tornado. He winced in pain as he felt a cut on his shoulder as he entered the wind.

He covered his eyes with his hand, protecting them from the sand while looking on, searching for Gaara. He growled, knowing it would be a lot harder to find the teen in this wind before he was pulled off of his feet. His eyes widen as he started swirling around in circles in the wind, thinking _'Ok, maybe this wasn't a good idea to just jump in!' _

"**No duh!"** yelled out the demon inside Naruto, who was pissed off at the blond's stupid move.

'_Shut up! I'll get us out of this clusterfuck!'_ Naruto cursed in his mind while looking around for some way to reach his friend. Suddenly he felt a pain in his arm and grunted, looking down and smirked as he saw a dart in his arm. Seems someone tried to get Gaara once the tornado appeared.

He looked in front of him and got an idea, holding out his hand and chakra started swirling around his hand. He blinked though at the chakra around his hand, it was purple in color and was moving much faster than his chakra usually did. He smirked and condensed it slightly, knowing that he couldn't do a perfect **Rasengan** with only one hand, and couldn't even try with his chakra control screwed up like hell from the trip. But he didn't need perfect for this.

He soon got a very large sphere of chakra in his hand, spinning rapidly with energy and looked down at the ground, slamming the energy sphere into the ground and disrupting the wind around him.

A huge explosion rang out in the middle of the parking lot in front of the Palace of Culture, which had taking a few cuts from the wind. The people still near enough to hear the explosion turned and saw the tornado start to disappear from the bottom up. They then started running back with cameras and few with video recorders.

Naruto coughed in the large dust cloud around him while walking around before he bumped into something. He looked down and saw the person who he was looking for, Gaara kneeling down on his knee, panting. He then looked up and widen his green eyes, "Uzumaki?....But you disappeared..."

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here!" said Naruto, looking around before kneeling down next to Gaara, moving his hand to his own shoulder and pulled out the dart. He looked at the tip and saw that it was indeed silver. He then looked at Gaara and stabbed the boy with the dart, digging it into the pale teen's shoulder.

Gaara scowled in pain and glared at Naruto, "Naruto, what are you doing?!" He moved his hand to remove the dart, and wondered why the sand didn't block it, when he felt his wrist grabbed and looked at Naruto, who was shaking his head.

"Gaara, whatever you do, do NOT take out that dart. You will need that to stay in his dimension. Just follow me, and do not ask questions until we are out of here and out of sight!!" yelled the blond, his eyes serious as he knew what would happen if someone saw them in the middle of the crater made from the tornado.

The Suna shinobi narrowed his eyes at this but nodded, standing up and looked at his friend, who looked in one direction as the dust cloud around them started dissipating. He then crouched his legs down then jumped away to one of the large buildings. Gaara studied the building for only a moment, noticing how different it was from the ones he had seen most of his life, before jumping after Naruto, wondering what in the world exactly happen.

'_I have a bad feeling about this...'_ His hand touched the dart now in his shoulder while feeling blood leek down his shoulder. _'I know I won't like whatever story Uzumaki has....'_

"**For once boy...I agree."** spoke the Shukaku inside of him, who was for once calm while it thought about what had happened. _**"I am finally home....but what type of home am I in now?"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: ALRIGHT!! Finally, done. And just about, *Looks down.* 16 pages with a story instead of the usual 12. I think that is pretty good for a chapter no? Tell me what you think of this chapter. Mostly of the Fighting scene, I am not sure I am good at those but I do my best. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Juubi no Ryuu


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: FINALLY, this chapter was hard to do for some reason. Writer's block attacked me a lot...anyhow...time to answer a reviewer or two!!

**Vanster X: **The stories coming along very nicely. Naruto and Gaara reunited at last, oh the mayhem they will cause. Are there going to be any parings in this?

Answer: Yep, they will cause some mayhem but not yet. And I am not sure myself. I have some ideas for a pairing or two, but I am not sure whether to make a pairing or just have this as anadventure story. If I do make an pairing, it will come to life at the ending of the story. Don't worry, for those who will want to see a pairing, I will also be doing a sequel to this story once it's done.

Anyhow, now that I have answered that, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 4

**Romania, Iasi**

Panting could faintly be heard in the evening day, though it was overlapped by the talk of people throughout the city. A dark shape came out from on top of a building, the dark figure in the shape of a head with spiky hair, and turned left then right before jumping off of the building onto a nearby tree. A second dark figure instantly followed.

Naruto steadied himself on the tree, he hated how some of these trees weren't as big as the ones in his own world, before he was suddenly thrown against the trunk of the tree. The blond sighed and looked at his friend, now taking in his features.

He didn't look much different to him, red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. At first glance he looked like he went through the trip here without any trouble, but now as he got a better look at his friend he saw a few differences. The dark outlines around his eyes were sharper, almost slightly slanted as two dark points from the rings pointed at each other, almost touching each side of the teen's nose.

His eyes were still green, but now where his pupils used to be was a four point star, but unlike what he had seen with Shukaku's eyes, Gaara didn't have the four blue dots in his eye. His hands now had claws, from he could feel as Gaara squeezed his neck and held him against the tree. His ears, while not as bad as his own fox ears, were pointed and mildly longer than normal. His teeth were now fangs, from the snarl on the Suna shinobi's face he could see them poking about an inch or so from his mouth.

The most shocking appearence of Gaara though was something almost like his own problem, one large, brown tail swung slowly behind the boy, blue lines running along it to it's red tip. It when pointed at Naruto's face as Gaara spoke.

"Uzumaki....where are we? Why did you stab me with this dart? And where have you been?" said the teen calmly, but Naruto knew he was anything but calm right now. From the look in Gaara's eyes, one of worry, fear, and anger, he knew he had to keep Gaara calm or something bad could happen.

He sighed while pointing to Gaara's arm, and when he didn't feel his neck being released, he started, "Gaara...for starts...we are in a country called Romania....in the city Iasi." At Gaara's confused look, from not understanding where they were, he explained.

"You probably never heard of it....you probably wouldn't ever had heard it all your life...the only reason you are is because Gaara.....we aren't anywhere near the Elemental Nations....or any place like that. Gaara....you may not believe what I say, but we aren't even in our own world. We are in a completely different dimension." He closed his eyes and waited for the laughing, or denial of such a stupid thing, but heard nothing.

He opened his eyes and looked into Gaara's cold green eyes, seeing that he took this serious and motioned with his tail to continue. He wondered how they knew how to use their tails even when they never had them before, instinct he guessed. "Uzumaki...what do you mean in a different world?"

"It is what I mean...this is our planet, the same earth we have lived in...but not the same _world_. We are in a different reality. This reality, is one that the Bijuu...the demons in our bodies...originally came from." said Naruto, his voice calm yet emotional, his feelings of not being in his own world apparent but he has resign himself to knowing that there might not be a way back. He would try to find a way, but as Kyuubi said, there might not be one.

Gaara raised his eyebrow, well the space where his eyebrow would be at, and voiced out his confusion, "Wait...if this is a different world, how did we get here? And you still haven't answered why you stabbed me with that dart."

"Well....this is a short version of the whole story....Ten thousand years ago, in this world, humans were at war with a group of beings called 'Fairies'," as Naruto continued his story, he ignored Gaara's skeptical look, "with there being Eight Families, or species, of fairies. One of these families, demons, where our own demons come from, was part of this war. But with the sheer number of humans, the fairies knew that they couldn't win, so they all agreed to move underground and let the humans have the surface. Well all agreed, except the demons.

"They decided to move their island, Hybras, out of time using a very powerful spell, or what we would think of as a Jutsu, and would wait to regroup to attack the humans again. Sadly though, something went wrong with their spell, Kyuubi told me it doesn't know what happened, but it sent the warlocks that had used the spell into who knows where, and the apprentice warlocks, or who we know as the Bijuu now, into our world. They got their power from the time tunnel they went through and changed into the forms they are now when they landed in our world." finished Naruto, now letting Gaara go through what he had been told.

Gaara slowly released his grip on Naruto's neck, taking a step back while his mind went through this information. Though he knew most people would shrug it off as a joke or a pile of crap, he knew that his friend was serious about this. The look in his eyes told of the sadness of that reality, that they were no longer with their village, with their friends and family. Plus, even if it did seem farfetched, they were two teens with the power of demons at their disposal, nothing was too out of there for them.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of something swinging through the air behind him and looked back, only to see a brown tail. He looked down it's tail to see it connected to himself. He then looked at his hands, and slowly opened and closed them, seeing his nails now claws. _'Naruto....is serious about this...but what happened to me? Shukaku!'_

"**Calm down boy...this is a result of going through a time tunnel....because of me being inside of you...there was more of an chance of us switching and fusing parts...."** voiced the Raccoon, in a strangely calm voice.

The red head blinked at his demon's composure, _'Usually you aren't this calm....normally you would be telling me to kill everything in sight....'_

"**Not now....I am home and am not going to go nuts on you here....though I still enjoy death and destruction as much as any other of my kind, I do not know what this world is capable of. I do not want to go running to my death."** said Shukaku, with a slight bloodlust tone as he said the words death and destruction.

Gaara shook his head and looked at Naruto, who was slightly rubbing his neck and asked, "Alright Uzumaki....I am still confused about this whole thing...but I sort of understand...but you never answered me of how we are here and why you stabbed this dart into my shoulder." As he said this, he pointed to said dart in his shoulder, dried blood around it.

Naruto sighed and sat down against the trunk of the tree, "When the warlocks messed up on the spell...they REALLY messed up on it...it was never meant to be permanent. So now...after all this time...it is unraveling. The spell they cast on Hybras, and on every other demon, including the Bijuu, is breaking up and because of us having the things sealed in our guts, we were took along for the ride back to their world." He paused for a second as he took off a glove, releasing the **Henge** around his arm as he showed his friend his now furry appendage, his other features showing as well.

Gaara's eyes widen as he looked at the fox-like ears, furry arm, and two tails swinging behind the blond. He then looked closely at a silver ring on his friend's finger as Naruto continued, "And the reason I stabbed you with that silver dart, is because silver is a good dimensional anchor for some reason. You have already seen the changes to yourself, and now the fucking changes to myself...we look more like our demons now and if you go through the time tunnel, chances are you are going to turn more like your demon, or lose some parts competely."

Gaara nodded as he took this all in, sitting down across from Naruto while closing his eyes. The blond knew Gaara would be taking this hard, and he now had time to think of what had just happened this day. He sighed and looked at the red head and said, "Gaara....let's move up to the top of the tree...we can rest and wait till tomorrow morning to move...I will fill you in on what else is happening here."

The Suna shinobi nodded as he and the blond jumped a bit higher into the tree to the very top, branches covering them from anyone who would look up. He watched as Naruto laid down after putting the **Henge** over himself and closed his eyes, calming his breathing and slowly falling to sleep.

Gaara then looked away and up into the night sky, while his thoughts went to what had just happened this day. He had finally found his friend, but now he was lost to his own village, and his remaining family. His brother and sister, probably worried about him, and would probably never see him again. When he was finally going to become Kazekage, protector of his village, where everyone was no longer afraid of him, he was now lost to it.

He heard a small snort and his demon spoke, **"I will not try to pretend to be sad for you or any shit like that, but for what it's worth, I am sorry for what has happened to you. Make no mistake of this being me going soft, I merely know the same pain of being separated from the rest of my kind. I will still yell at you to kill any human we see once I know what this world can do."**

Gaara nodded at this as he expected the last part from the Tanuki, the side of his mouth twitching upward, _'Thank you....and you know I will ignore your yelling like I have been this year.'_

"**You ungrateful little shit, you should be worshiping me for keeping you as human as possible right now! You should also be thankful I have not taken you over yet!! Once I do, I will kill every human I come across using your hands!! And furthermore"** as the Bijuu ranted on about death and destruction, Gaara merely continued to look into the sky, his mind thinking of his day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A yell of frustration rang through a hotel room, the sound of a fist banging against a wall following afterward. A young girl, about twelve years of age, had a scowl on her face, her eyes overshadowed by her curly blond hair, with her fist against the wall.

"DANG IT!! Once again we failed....what is happening?! This never happened with that first demon....now in the forest near Paris....and now here in Romania! Where the demon appears, strange phenomena follow with them!" the girl spoke, her teeth grit against each other.

A man sitting down, who was at the Palace of Culture with the girl only this afternoon, sighed and spoke up, "Darling, calm down. There are more appearances to come. More chances to show your genius." This seemed to soothe the girl, but her eyes still held an anger in them.

"I know Papa...but this is still frustrating. There are a few more materializations left before it doesn't matter anymore! Soon everyone will know about demons! Who knows what will happen to them!" ranted the girl, who was also taking deep breaths to calm herself down, opening her greenish blue eyes.

Those eyes turned to the corner of the room when she heard a snort come from there, a man with colorful, spiky hair on his head was looking up at the ceiling before he said, "Seems you aren't such a genius after all if you can't even get a demon when they show up."

The girl's eyes harden while looking at the man, "And who was the one who couldn't even shoot a dart right at said demon? Do not insult me when you couldn't do better yourself, maybe we should have the subduing section of this operation to our other guest."

The man growled at this as from the shadows of the otehr side of the room, a slight chuckle was heard. The spiky haired man glared at the shadows and spoke, "I wouldn't if I were you, there aren't many better than me at what I do. Though maybe you are right, maybe it takes a _demon_ to capture a _demon_." He said the words 'demon' with venom and hate.

The chuckling stop and all was quiet before a blue, very small fireball shot out from the shadows and hit the the wall over the man's head, doing no more damage than a small black mark, due being the fireball being the size of an eyeball. A feminine voice whispered out, "I suggest you watch what you say, or else you might see real demons to where you will be going."

The man scowled at the voice, his grey steel eyes hardening before turning away, "Fine."

The blond girl nodded at the exchange before turning to the direction of the voice, "So, you are going to capture the demon this time. You were able to try in France, since you were the only one to be able to move when the blast went off, and if anything strange happens this time, you can sure do it again."

A slight motion went off in the shadows, almost like a nod as a snap was heard and a blue light filled the shadows. Everyone in the room only got a glimpse of long blond hair, slanted blue eyes, and a cat-like grin on the face of a young woman before the darkness returned and the voice spoke, "Yep, hopefully this isn't a demon like the ones I am used to. I am not sure how I could face against one like that. Just don't forget our deal."

The young girl nodded while smiling, "Don't worry, I won't forget. I will try to find a way to get you home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly had loved the night sky, though she guessed that it was the time of day that fairies really saw, more over so on LEPrecon missions. She was flying over the city of Iasi, searching for the male she had seen earlier that day. Her mind then went to the moment before he jumped away into the tornado.

The shimmer...it was in the shape of a tail and it came from the assassin after Artemis. She knew that who she was dealing with wasn't a normal Mud Boy, if he was even human. And she didn't think any human could ever jump as far as he had seen him do and go through a tornado. She couldn't find him after the blast in the twister though, as she had been concerned with hiding from the Mud Men.

She did see him jump away with another figure, and knew that this was something new and strange, something that couldn't be possible in this world yet it happened. She didn't follow the two, but instead went to the hotel in which Artemis and Butler were staying and told them of what had happened.

Butler was a little sceptic about the tail, but Artemis wasn't. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew what Holly saw was something not to ignore. And he knew that normal humans couldn't have jumped like this male did. Whoever this person was, they were highly dangerous and had to be gotten rid of or at the very least, captured.

Foaly himself also had some ideas, but none of them seemed plausible. Mostly the one where a human fused himself with an animal, really sometimes she wondered if the centaur was as smart as he made himself out to be. Then again, this was the person who wore a tin hat, thinking humans were reading his brain waves.

So here she was, looking through the city for any sign of the assassin. So far, her luck had been running low as she had seen nothing of him. She had begun to wonder if he disappeared off the face of the earth when her helmet picked up someone a few yards away. Actually two people in a large park.

She smirked and flew over there, having no fear of someone seeing her with her shield on, not even a shimmer as her suit vibrated with her. She looked on as her helmet zoomed in a picture of the two and a single thought went through her mind, _'Why are they in a tree?'_

She finally saw the face of the person after Artemis. It was the face of a young male, a teen. She would have to say he was Artemis's age. His skin was tan, and he had whisker marks on his face. She wondered if they were birthmarks, seeing them trail from almost his ear to almost touching the sides of his mouth, his lips moving air in and out at a calm pace. She shook her head and looked at the rest of him. His hood was down, and he looked to be sleeping. His face looked a little bit strange for a Mud Boy, but there was a shimmer around his head, almost in the shape of two long ears. _'Maybe Foaly's ideas weren't so crazy...'_

She then looked at the second person and saw it was also a young teen male, with pale skin and strange marks around his eyes. He was awake, his green eyes looking around and she blinked at the star like pupils. Now she knew that wasn't normal at all, but maybe it was a contact lens made to look that way. Mud Men did stupid things like that. He was wearing strange things that she had only seen people in Japan wear, but even they didn't dress like this anymore.

She thought of what to do with them, she would have to decide on her own as everyone else was sleeping by this time. As she was thinking of what to do, she saw the pale teen look up at her position. She had no worries, no human could see passed a fairy shiel- "I know you are there, show yourself."

Her hazel eyes widen in shock as she said nothing, staying shielded while flying in the air. They knew she was there, how could they though? They were just humans. No Mud Man could see past her shields. And what language was the boy speaking? She understand it, thanks to her gift of tongues, but she had never heard it before. It sounded strangely like Japanese.

Gaara sighed as the person, or whatever was there, didn't show themselves and turned to his friend. He stood up and walked over toe Naruto and kicked him slightly in the head.

The blood woke up with a cry, holding his head and glared up at Gaara, "What was that for!?"

Gaara turned his sight where he felt energy, no matter how slight it was, "Someone is here....they won't show themselves however but I can't see them."

Naruto froze at this while looking at the spot where Gaara was looking. If what the redhead said was true, then this was another fairy, or possibly the same fairy from before. Where were they coming from and why were they after them?

Holly decided to knock them out and then get them to answer her questions, they knew too much and were more than they seemed. She quickly drew her Neutrino from her hip and aimed it at the two. She then pulled the trigger and fired.

Gaara and Naruto saw the energy shot come at them and using only their instincts, jumped out of the tree and onto the ground. The blast ripped through the tree, leaving burnt leaves and branches in it's wake before hitting the ground. Luckily she had the gun on a low setting, and it made a low exploding sound and left a mere burnt mark on the ground.

Naruto looked up at the spot from where the blast had come from and jumped into the tree, landing on a branch then jumped to the space where the fairy was.

Holly merely flew to the side, dodging the swipe from the boy's hand and turned to the other teen. When she saw he wasn't at his spot, she looekd around before feeling something circle around her. The elf looked down and widen her eyes as sand circled around her body, quickly moving in to ensnare her. "D'Arvit (Fairy word for Damn or Fuck)!" Luckily, no one heard it with her mask being sound proof.

She raised her gun and fired at the sand in front of her. It exploded almost soundlessly as she flew out of the dust created, dust following behind her. Holly cursed in her mind, now the two teens knew where she was. _'What are these two? They both have more physical abilities than normal Mud Men at any age, and one could even control sand itself! What the fuck are these two?!'_

Naruto turned to where the dust followed a seemingly invisible force and jumped at the tree. His feet touched the truck as he turned his body to face the fairy's position and jumped at the fairy. He drew back his fist and swung his hand at the fairy.

Holly looked down and saw the blond coming at her, ready to punch her. She didn't want to take any chances with the boy's strength so she aimed her handgun at the teen and was about to fire when the boy was three feet away from her, when something knocked the gun out of her hand. She narrowed her eyes at the tail shaped shimmer in front of her before that was the last of her worries. A punch to the gut really hurt.

Gaara watched from his position as his friend took on whatever was after them. Though he did blink when suddenly an object fell out of space where he felt the being was floating at, before widening his eyes at Naruto disappearing as the blond's other hand went to grab something of the being. He could still feel his chakra there though, so he wasn't worried.

Naruto smirked while he held the shoulder of the fairy in one hand, looking down at the fairy. He could guess he could now see the person as he was vibrating with them and saw a three foot tall figure dressed in a black suit that snug tightly to _her_ body. _'Well at least I can stop thinking of the fairy as an it or just them._' thought the blond.

He drew his hand back from the fairy's stomach and held it above his head while speaking, "Well now, why don't you just fly us down and tell us why you are after us?"

Holly snarled behind her helmet at the Mud Man while turning on the loudspeakers of her helmet with her free hand, though putting the setting on low, "How about no and you tell me why you were after Fowl!"

With his left eye twitching at this, he swung his fist and punched the side of her helemt, sending her plummeting to the ground from the hard impact. Holly felt the teen left go of her shoulder and then flet the helmet give off a _hiss_ as airbags filled the helmet, cradling her head as her body slammed against the ground. She groaned in pain at this while blue sparks ran across her body, healing her pains while her shields went down.

Naruto looked at the fairy while panting slightly, looking back at Gaara who had walked next to him. The red head looked at the blond, then the female in black, before turning back to his friend and spoke, "Naruto....what in hell is going on?"

Sighing, the blond kept his eyes on the fairy while she picked herself put. He could almost feel her glare at him, "Alright....so far, the last few days I have been here I have been following these two people, which I think are after _beings_ like us, and right before you showed up, this same fairy was about to...." He paused as he looked at the object he had knocked away with his tail, only to have his face turn blank. "....She was going to shoot me...That's a fucking gun! Why the hell does a fairy have a gun!?"

Holly tensed at this while the airbags retreated into the helmet, more Mud Men knew of The People, how many could know? _'This is bad...they know too much....and wait....did he just say that Artemis and Butler were after people like them? But they are only........oh god.....'_ As a realization came to the elf's mind, the pale teen asked.

"A fairy? Wait, we are fighting a fairy? Why would they be after us in the first place?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Naruto. "She asked why am I after Fowl, the last name of one of the two people I am chasing, and I wondered why a fairy would be asking that about a human after demons! Jeez...now I am talking about humans like I am not one of them anymore...that is creepy...."

"**Not really...since you aren't human anymore....well not fully human...more like half and half now....freak...." **responded the Kyuubi, chuckling while it's host twitched. _'Fuck you fox.'_

Holly raised her eyebrow at this while speaking out loud, "Hey, Artemis and Butler aren't after demons! Fucking retard..."

Gaara's appearence was emotionless, but in his mind he was wondering what language was the fairy speaking. It sounded strange to him, and before he could think further on it, he felt a pain in the left side of his head. '_What the!?'_

**"Be quiet boy, I am doing you a favor. Just give me another second and you should understand what she is saying. You should thank me for this gift of tongues."** Before Gaara could reply to this, he felt even more pain in his head before a multitude of words entered his brain. He bit his tongue to keep himself from speaking the words, his brain racing to understand each of them while he heard his friend speak.

"They aren't? Well why were they in France then when I showed up there!? They were the only ones in the forest at the time and they probably the only ones who could have shot a dart at me! They were also here as well when he showed up!" When saying 'he', the blond pointed to his friend. He decided not to give out names until they knew what was going on.

Holly snarled behind her helmet while glaring at the blond, standing up and wiping away the dust on her suit, "They were there to do calculations of the demon appearances! To see if we were right about where and when they would show up! They were here to do that as well and make sure Mud Men like you don't find out about The People!"

"The People? Don't you mean....fairies....you mean to tell me they are actually the good guys?! And don't call us Mud Men!" answered the blond, who was now very confused as hell along with his friend.

Gaara was now watching the two exchange words, which he now understood thanks to the gift of tongues, while getting what information he could. Luckily the pain in his head had went down to a small dull and he could focus on the words. To him, it seems that the people Naruto was actually chasing...was actually helping the fairy people, and this fairy was simply helping these people by going after Naruto. Knowing the blond, he must had made himself look like a threat without meaning to. He sighed, shaking his head, _'Damn what have I gotten myself into?'_

"Well what else am I to call you?! Well...other than what I think you are...." said Holly, whispering the last part almost to herself. Luckily, the changes to both Naruto and Gaara had increased their hearing, and was able to hear her words much better.

"What do you think we are?" asked Naruto, wondering if she knew about them. It wouldn't be surprising, now that he thought about what he had said. Sometimes he spoke too much.

"**You sure do...I swear, sometimes I think an enemy would just have to act friendly to you and you would spill your guts out to them. Not literally of course, though that would be interesting to see, muhahhaha!"** chuckled the fox, and sadly Naruto had to agree. With the first part at least.

"Well...from what you said...of you appearing in France, and him," Holly pointed to the pale teen as she said this, "appearing here, then you two are demons...though you two don't look the part."

Gaara tensed, but Naruto's face showed that he had expected an answer like that. He sighed and looked at his friend, "It's alright...." The blond then turned to the fairy and nodded. "In a way...we are demons...well now we are anyway."

Holly nodded while looking at both of the teens, thinking for a second before speaking, "I think we got off to the wrong start....how about we get out of here, back to the hotel where Artemis and Butler are at, and tell our stories?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fairy while Gaara spoke for him, "And how do we know this isn't some type of trap? You could knock us out the moment we enter that room." Though they both knew they could easily get out of most situations, they didn't know this world much and there could be things that could beat them. Such as the guns that Naruto had learned about.

Holly only shook her head, while wondering for a way for them to trust her. She then snapped her fingers, pointing at her Neutrino. "You can take that weapon of mine....this isn't a trap or anything like that...we are just trying to help the demons...so they aren't found out by Mud Men and took in as zoo animals and lab rats." As she said this, her hands closed into fists while speaking her last words.

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other while thinking about this. While they were both curious about these people, they didn't want to get into a trap. Though the weapon would be good insurance, they didn't know much about this new world. Naruto then heard his demon speak from within his mind, **"Listen to the fairy.....she won't betray you."**

Naruto mentally raised an eyebrow at the fox, _'How do you know she won't?'_

"**It is against The Book to kill another fairy, she won't harm you. And we would never betray each other."** responded Kyuubi.

Naruto blinked outside of his mind, making the other two people look at his in confusion while he replied in his mind, _'The....Book?'_

"**Ahh yes, I never did tell you about it....while us demons aren't much for rules, we do know of The Book of The People, of the Fairies. It is our guide to living, and one of it's rules is for a fairy never to kill another fairy. So she can't kill you."**

'_Hmm...she does seem trustworthy....then again, so did Haku and he turned out to be my enemy for the mission....and she doesn't have to kill me...she could knock me out....'_

Kyuubi smacked it's head with it's paw, it's host decided to be insightful at the worng time. The fox growled and yelled out, **"You are to follow her and hear what she says or else I will give you a vexation so bad that your fucking grandkids will be able to feel it!!"**

Naruto blinked at this, _'Damn, alright...wait...what is an vexation?'_

"**......................."** Naruto waited for Kyuubi to answer at this before feeling pain in his head, he cried out and held his head while the other two looked on, himself yelling out loud, "GOD DAMN YOU FOX, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Holly sweatdropped at this while wondering who was he yelling at, then started worrying from the yelling itself and whispered, "Shut up! Do you want everyone to hear us?!"

Naruto scowled at the fairy while shaking his head slowly to not cause it anymore pain, while yelling mentally in his head, _'WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT FOR?!'_

"**You didn't know what an vexation was, so I showed you. It is an annoyance, such as an headache."** snickered the Kyuubi while looking at the scratch mark on the side wall of his containment, it's host was very amusing and never boring to be in. Annoying, yes, boring no.

'_Damn you fox....fine...I'll follow her...though if this becomes a trap, I'm telling you 'I told you so'.' _replied Naruto, rubbing his head as the pain started to go away.

"**It won't....besides...you need to talk to more girls, and maybe this fellow fairy could become your mate."** said the fox, cutting off the mental link between him and it's host before the boy could respond. It then roared in laughter.

Naruto twitched at this, his thoughts surrounding a certain fox and many, many ways of torture when a cough broke his thought. He turned to the direction of the sound and saw the fairy tapping her foot on the ground, and once again he could almost feel her glare at him, "The hell were you yelling at? And you ready to go?"

Gaara was silent, but mentally he was chuckling at his friend. He knew what had happened, apparently the Kyuubi got mad at it's host or something of that nature and gave Naruto on hell of an headache. Shukaku usually did the same with him, not on purpose though, but more because it's yelling for people's blood was so damn loud.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I'll tell you when we get to the place....it has to do something with our story....and yeah I am. Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Butler awoke from his meditative stance within the second that the door clicked open. His dark eyes opened and looked at the door, slowly getting up and soundlessly moving the right side of the door, where the door would face as it opened. There were only three people who could enter the room without picking the lock, minus the hotel keepers, but he doubted they would be any threat. Two of the people were himself and Artemis, and it was impossible since they both were in this room, his Charge asleep. The last one was Holly, so why would she be coming back and be using the door?

He watched as Holly's unshielded form float into the room, two figures walking behind her. He instantly remembered one of them, the assassin in the red jacket with hood after Artemis. The other boy he didn't recognize, but he thought that maybe he was accomplice of the assassin. Holly must have used _Mesmer_, the fairy power to control one's will, to bring them here for questioning.

He rapidly moved from his spot once the door was closed, and before anyone could move, Butler had his two large hands around the teens' necks and was ready to crush them at any moment, "Ok you two...why are you after Fowl?"

Holly cursed in her mind, she should have called Butler before they came in. She didn't think of that while the two boys had followed her shielded self to the hotel, the teens said they would follow her 'chakra' trail. Even though she didn't know what chakra was, the elf had seen the red head look at her when she was shielded so they must have some type of power. They were demons, if she was correct.

"Wait! They are not here for questioning! They are just here to talk!" yelled Holly, who forgot Artemis was in the other room sleeping.

Naruto snarled in the bodyguard's grip, his hands quickly moving to remove his left glove and, even though the arm was still covered in an **Henge**, the claw was sharp. He swung his arm backwards, his claw aimed at Butler as his hand grabbed Butler's shoulder, his claws digging into the man's flesh and bone.

Butler winced as he felt blood seep out of him from the wound and tossed Naruto against the hotel wall. The blond widened his eyes at this while looking at the incoming wall, twisting himself in the air as his feet land against the wall and he jumped in a circle, landing on the ground on his feet, then looking at the bodyguard.

Said bodyguard turned his head while crushing the redhead's neck in his other hand, but blinekd as he looked at his hand, seeing sand fall out of it, "What the hec-." Before he could even finish his sentence, he found himself shot to a wall. He grunted and looked down, seeing sand pressing him against the wall of the hotel room. He then heard two more 'bangs' and saw the assassin and Holly also pressed against the wall with sand.

Artemis chose this time to open the door, dressed in black pjs he merely blinked before he found himself slammed against the floor. He moved his blue gaze around the room then at himself, seeing him pressed against the floor, and his bodyguard, Holly, and a boy his age with blond hair and a red jacket pressed against the walls of the room, everyone being held down by sand?

Holly struggled against the sand, glaring behind her helmet at the red head who had his hands out, each of them closed in a grip almost, "What the hell!? Let me go!!"

Gaara turned and glared at the fairy, "No, not everyone here is filled in with what is happening and I will let everyone go once I am sure no one will attack each other."

"Then why the hell do you have me held down Gaara?!" yelled out Naruto, who was fighting against the sand that held him down, though he stopped once Gaara's star like pupils turn to him. He really was pissed off.

"Because I know you Uzumaki, and you would have went at this guy," as he said this, Gaara pointed at the large man, the bodyguard it seemed of this Fowl person. "For throwing you at a wall."

Artemis only blinked while he spoke, "Holly..what is going on?"

Holly sweatdropped behind her helmet and decided to clear things up between everyone.

"Well....it seems the person who you thought was an assassin WAS after you but not to kill you....maybe....he was after you because he thinks that you were the ones who shot a dart at him in the forest of France. So he has been following you...thinking that you are after demons....because according to what he is sawing...he is the demon that appeared in France...and the red head is the demon that appeared here...though they definitely don't look the part...." said Holly, who was now a little confused herself.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at this while eying the blond and the red head, "Hmm...you two don't look anything like the demon I saw...no red skin, talons, fangs, horns or anything like that. Though from what Holly told me...the blond has a tail."

Naruto sighed and turned to Gaara, who stared at the blond before nodding, letting the tan teen go. The blond rubbed his shoulders, which were a little stiff from being pressed against the wall, before walking over to Gaara, both of them putting their hands into a seal before a cloud of smoke erupts from them, covering them before it disappears.

Everyone's eyes widen at the boys' forms, mainly looking at the ears, tails, and Naruto's left arm, which was covered in red fur, and a bit of Butler's blood. Artemis's only expression was one of shock, while Butler's face turned from surpise to wonder and Holly's face, though not seen to everyone else, was in a daze while she stuttered, "Y-you really are...."

Naruto nodded while Gaara released everyone else from their sand traps, Butler falling to his feet and walking over to his charge, helping the pale boy get to his feet while Artemis dusted himself off. Holly floated to the ground using her suit's wings then landing on the floor, taking off her helmet and looking at the two teens, "Ok...you two are certainly aren't humans....but I don't see you resembling the demons of what we know of in anyway, except the red fur but our demons have red skin."

Sighing, both Naruto and Gaara sat down while looking at everyone, Gaara speaking up first, "Well in a way we are demons, though we are still human. When we were born, we were originally human but only a few moments after we were born, well in Naruto's case that is, in my case it was before I was born, we had the souls of powerful demons sealed into us."

Naruto raised a hand as the others opened their mouths to speak, "Wait please! Damn have some patience..." He ignored the snort coming from next to him and continued, "You see, we are not from your world. If you know about demons, you probably already know about the screwed up time spell that was made. But what you didn't know was there were other warlocks that weren't in the magic circle, there were nine students of the warlocks.

"These warlocks, when the time tunnel failed, were not sent with their fellow demons with Hybras, but instead into another time tunnel and sent to our world. Yes, a different reality and crap like that. You must know it is possible for that to happen. Anyhow, as they went through the time tunnel, they had gotten magic, or to us chakra, from it and became even more powerful than any other in History. But they took on new forms when they landed in our world."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at this, "And so, because the demon souls were inside of you, were you taken along for the ride to our world because of the decaying spell. Interesting....I am guessing that your features are because of any slight merger made because of the time tunnel you were in when you got here. But how is it possible to get demon souls into you?"

Naruto sighed while Gaara blinked, wondering how he could not know. The blond replied, "In our world, our people have chakra, or to you magic I guess, and we can use it for tons of things. To controling the elements to making clones of ourselves, to even ripping souls out and summoning other worldly beings if someone was a strong enough shinobi."

Butler snorted at the word, deciding to speak up, "Shinobi? You mean ninjas?"

Nodding at the question, Naruto continued, "Yes, ninjas. During the four days I have been here, I have seen the differences between our world and your world. Mainly the military, where you use soldiers with guns and all that, we use ninjas wtih knifes and such. Of course we also have Jutsu, or techniques that are very powerful but your world well....is on a much larger scale than anything we have."

Holly shook her head while chuckling, "Fucking..amazing."

The blond boy grinned at this, "Yep, I was also about to die before I appeared in the forest in France."

Gaara turned to Naruto with a questioning look on his face, "Wait...you have been here for four days...but how? You have been gone for 3 weeks back in our world before I came here."

Artemis coughed and explained, "Well since the tunnel that sent....Naruto was it?" At said blond's nod, the Fowl boy continued, "When Naruto was sent into the tunnel, he was sent to our world at an unknown time to your world and your world could possibly be going at a much faster rate of time than our own world. Of course, it could be that both of our worlds go at the same rate but Naruto was sent into the 'future' in a way.'

Naruto groaned and held his head, "Too...much...hurting head....Ok I have had it with the science and smart crap...."

The elf grinned, "This is nothing, you should hear Foaly. You will get a real headache trying to understand his science talk."

Artemis sighed while looking at the two other teens, "Well it seems we got onto the wrong foot so to speak....how about we clean the slate and properly introduce ourselves? Artemis Fowl, 14 years of age." The pale teen held out his hand to the two.

Naruto blinked at this while shrugging, taking Artemis's hand and shaking it, "Sure, fine by me. Uzumaki Naruto, 14 years old."

Gaara also took Artemis's hand once Naruto let go, "Sabaku no Gaara, age 14."

Butler raised an eyebrow at the two teens, "Aren't you two a little young to be Shinobi, you know killers of the night and all that?"

Gaara shrugged, "Not really, we are trained at an age of 7 to become ninja, and become ninja at ages twelve or thirteen. Of course, then we are only Genin and aren't that strong, you don't really get dangerous possibility of killing missions until you are Chunin. Which you can turn into at any age once you are a Genin, but you have to be very strong, have excellent leadership skills, and tactical prowess." The redhead failed to tell them that he had been killing before he was even a ninja, but if they asked he would tell them then.

Holly nodded while looking around with her hazel eyes, "What now?"

Artemis closed his eyes and let a small smile form on his lips, "Well, since you two were after me since you thought I was after demons, how about you actually help with capturing potential demon kidnappers?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, "Actual kidnappers? You mean there are others?! We have to get to the other demons spots!"

Artemis nodded while standing up, "Yes, there might be others. And don't worry, we will get them. With your ninja abilities, which I need you to tell me about before we leave, it should be easy to be done."

Gaara smirked at this, "Where are we heading to?"

"The next demon materialization spot of course, in a city called Catania." concluded Artemis, with a smirk on his face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And FINALLY done.....damn......took a long time to do this and got a bit of writer's block on the way but it was worth it. This story is coming along nicely, please give me reviews and tell me what you think of it!!

Juubi no Ryuu~


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: And here is the Fifth Chapter of Fox Among the Fowl Redone! It took a while to do this, though not as long since I had copied a little from the book.

I didn't fully copyright from the book, but there are bits and bits of things from the book. Those parts of the Fanfic do not belong to me, but Belong to the writer of Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer. Now then, for some review answers!

To Ffwatchdog: For changing the Kyuubi, there is something that you need to get about . Mostly the name of it, FANFICTION. In this site, we make up stories about something in so many ways, some of them you can't even tell what the original thing was from these stories. I know that Kyuubi is a chakra weapon fox, and I basically made it into that, but in this story, it's history starts out as a fairy, from the race of demons.

For Naruto, he basically decame a fairy demon since he absorbed some of Kyuubi's chakra. From how I see it, chakra is very much like DNA almost, as we have seen with Naruto and other Jinchuriki, demon chakra effected their bodies in some way, Naruto with the whiskers and Yugito with her slanted eyes. So absorbing that much chakra at once will do something to his DNA.

As for Gaara appearing....I will give ya that. But hey, he needs a friend and all that.

Anyhow, that is it for the reviews. Here is the new chapter!!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 5

**The Bellini Theatre, Catania, Southern Sicily**

Naruto mentally sighed again at his position. He had lost count of how many times he had done this, but being at a ceiling while hearing an lady sing, or to him scream, would bore almost anyone. At least in his mind. He would never understand why people would want to sit on their asses and listen to this when they could do something else. Well this was a different world after all.

He looked across the theater at his friend's position, only to see him not there. The blond smirked, Gaara was doing his job of hiding, just like he was.

They were in a large theater, darkness covering most of the place except for the stage. It made this place perfect for people to hide. Even without the **Henge** to hide their presence, anyone could easily hide in the darkness. Guess that was why Butler was so angry about coming here.

His eyes turned to a private box a little away from him, seeing Artemis and Butler sitting there, Artemis watching the play, while Butler was looking everywhere at once, keeping his eyes on any suspicious person in the building. Including their potential demon catchers.

It had been only a few days ago that they had been in Iasi, make that about three days, and they had taken their trip to Sicily by plane. Which turned out to be a scary experience for both Naruto and Gaara, who had never been at such heights before. They had both asked for the safety of the machine but Butler convinced them that it was safe. And it was, terrifying to the shinobi, but safe.

During the flight on the private plane, which made Naruto think for a moment how much influence Fowl seemed to have, both him and Gaara had informed the genius on their 'talents'. He remembered the shock on all of their faces as they saw him create a clone of himself, or Gaara forming the sand into all sorts of shapes and sizes. He chuckled quietly in the darkness.

Sadly though within this demonstration, he had tried to show them his **Rasengan**, and even with a clone at his side, he found he could no longer make a full powered **Rasengan**. Seems that his chakra control was very screwed up after the trip into this world. Kyuubi had an explanation for this.

"**Before we landed in this new world, you were able to make that ball of energy because you had gotten a grasp of controlling the amount of chakra you have. But when you were going through the tunnel to this world, you had gained a good amount of my chakra, about one and a half tails worth. This, combined with your already large chakra reserves, gave you two tails worth of energy and now you can't control it. It's like trying to stop a ocean of water compared to a simple lake.**

"**But there is also another factor. Your own chakra changed when you absorbed some of mine, though I have regenerated the amount I lost already. Your chakra is much more powerful than normal humans, but still weaker than Demon magic. Demon magic, or chakra, is much more powerful than any other type. Us Demons were the most powerful of warlocks among the Eight Families! Anyhow, now controlling your chakra will be much more difficult than before. Not only for it's amount, but for it's potency**.**" **Finished the Kyuubi, letting this information sink into it's host's mind.

'_So.....I am now more bad ass than before basically?' _Responded the blond and the Bijuu almost smacked it's head with it's paw.

"**Basically, yeah."**

'_YES!! TAKE THAT UCHIHA!' _This time, Kyuubi did smack it's own head, before smacking the inside of it's host's mind. That had shut him up, at least until he woke up after being knocked out and yelled at the fox.

After hearing about Naruto's situation, and Gaara's powers as well, Artemis had come up with a plan should the possible demon kidnappers appear here, in the theater where the next demon materialization would happen.

If a demon would appear, they would allow them to anchor it to this dimension, since they didn't want to interfere with the distraction the people probably had set up. If these people were clever enough to be here, like Artemis said, then you can be sure their plan is a good one. After the people had anchored the demon, they would allow the distraction to take place. As soon as the people left though, Holly and Naruto would follow them and the demon. Gaara would be staying behind for any protection, there was a little argument over this but at the end the red head knew they couldn't send everyone after these people.

If a demon didn't appear, the plan would still be the same. Wait for these people to leave, then follow them to wherever they would go and find out how many people were in one this hunt.

So here they were, inside a loud and dark theater, currently waiting for their demon snatchers to appear. He guessed Holly was shielded somewhere inside this place, but where, he has no idea. He wished he could have that ability, sadly he couldn't use it as that power had never been one weapon used by demons, and even if it could it probably would have took too long to learn before this mission.

So he dealt with the fact that he would have to hang on the ceiling, sticking to the surface using chakra on his hands and feet, and while using a **Henge** to make himself look like a painting. Luckily he had enough chakra control left to help him do this without blowing the ceiling off of the building, though it took plenty of concentration.

Concentration that was almost broken by a small vibration against his ear. He kept his focus though and moved one hand to his ear, pressing a button on his radio communicator as he whispered, "What is it?"

He heard Artemis' voice come from the ear piece in his ear, "The targets are here, look down at the floor under to the top floor, next to the stage."

He nodded while looking at that direction, his eyes searching for the description of the people that the young genius gave, and found them. Well most of them.

In the box, there were four people, one girl with a head of blond curls, dressed in a blue dress for the night of entertainment. Next to her was a middle aged man he would have to guess, dressed expensive-looking clothing while holding a phone to the theater stage. He had been informed of this world's advancements in technology and was amazed at some of the stuff these people could do.

He shook his head then continued to look at the other two people. He then noticed that from the description Artemis gave, there was one person missing, and two new people with the young girl. Fowl had briefly seen the other man at Gaara's appearance, and had described him with colorful spiky hair. The new man had only plain dark, spiky hair, and was at the other side of the young girl.

Naruto then turned his head to the last person and saw a young woman, about in her late teens, with long blond hair, and dressed up in a similar blue dress to the young girl. In one of her arms was a crutch, just like the one Artemis had said one of the men had before. Her blue eyes were slanted, almost like a cat's and had a strange aura about her. She seemed almost..familiar...in a way.

Inside it's cage, the Kyuubi looked through it's host's mind and saw and felt what he did. It narrowed it's large, red eyes while thinking to itself, _**'Is that you....Neko (Cat)?'**_

Unaware at his tenant's thoughts, Naruto watched as the blond woman picked up the crutch, and took off the rubber end, pointing the tip at stage right, a few feet away from the soprano where Artemis predicted where the demon would appear. He grinded his fangs against each other, _'They are after the demons!'_

He suddenly heard Artemis's voice come from his ear piece again, "Looks like we were right. Alright, Naruto and Holly, keep a close eye on them and follow them out when they leave. Gaara, remember to stay with us." A quiet "Ok" was heard from the redhead through the radio.

Naruto closed his free hand tightly while looking down at the space where the demon was to show up. Though he wanted to save the demon from being captured right now, he couldn't. Not if they wanted to save it and any other demons that would show up. They need to find out who these people were, and how did they know what they did.

His thoughts were cut off as his skin suddenly shivered, electricity filling the air while his nose was filled with the smell of air burning. His eyes turned to a small spark of electricity that was slowly filling up the space where the demon was to show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had heard fellow Imps and Demons call their island home 'Hell' jokingly. Now, as he looked at the blood-filled water covering the land, his legs taking him from the opposite direction of where it was coming from, he truly believed this was Hell.

N°1 looked like an average Imp, having grey skin all over his body, and spread over the skin was armored planting scales. Spiraling red rune markings span around his chest, neck, and forehead, his eyes were a striking dark orange, while his jaw was protruding outward with a short, stubby tail on his rear. His arms and legs were about the size of a normal human 10 year old's own pairs, but they were long enough to help him run across the the grey surface of the island, Hybras.

He heard a loud roar hale behind him, and he knew what it came from. He wanted nothing to do with it. As he ran, he thought about what had happened.

For his day, it had started out normal for the oldest Imp on Hybras. He woke up in the Imp's lodge and got up, looking at his own reflection to see if he had warped during his sleep. He did not, and was reminded by this fact from a newly warped demon, Basset. He had scared him off though, when N°1 pointed out that he had no silver on him. The Demon ran as if the devil himself was after him, being too frightened to remember that wearing no silver only matters when you are near the volcanic crater.

After a few insults from some twelve year old Imps, who looked like they would warp any second, N°1 has headed to Imp School. With that, came even more insults coming from fellow Imps and even the demon teacher after yelling that they all hated humans. Then they had a special visit from the leader of the Demon Pride, Leon Abbot.

At 5 feet tall, with red skin covering him, hard scales covering his chest and head, and large curved horns, Abbot was a very opposing creature. He had prided himself with his many adventures he told, many of which N°1 sometimes doubted had happened, and with the words that they would soon return home to their original world and kill all the humans, he had the whole race under his control.

He was also the main hater of N°1, then again everyone pretty much hated him. When all of the class that day had tried to pierce through the leader's scales, he had called the 14 year old Imp to try himself, in an act to probably humiliate the imp. Though when N°1 actually was able to go through the scale with a meat skewer, which had strangely turned gray like stone during this, Abbot instantly accused the imp with trickery while closing his cloak to hide his small wound.

Though no one had seen the mark, he had opened his claok again to prove the imp had tricked them. There was no mark on the scale. N°1 thought he saw a blue spark where the mark used to be, but then threw that thought away. Abbot was a warped demon, and warped demons don't keep their magic, only warlocks imps do and they never warp. So everyone thought that the _crack_ sound was made by the meat skewer and insulted the grey imp. He merely ignored it this time while wondering if he was a warlock.

He sat in the back of the class as Abbot talked about their history, about the Battle of Taillte and where they were 'betrayed' by the other families of fairies, forcing them to escape through time. Though Abbot clained he did not go with the pride to Limbo at first, but was instead sent into the human future, fought his way out, and was helped by a surviving warlock to return to Hybras. He had brought with him two items that blew away any doubters of his story, well except for N°1, but he kept this to himself. The items were a crossbow and a book written in human language, English.

With his words, he had excited every imp in the class and with their bloodlust at their peaks, they had each warped, leaving N°1, the only one not to feel anger towards the humans he had never met, to watch them grow into demons. Abbot then walked over to him, saying what he was going to do with the Imp. Well before said Imp brought up the possibility of himself being an warlock.

Abbot had snarled at him and told him that N°1 wasn't a warlock. If he was, then he should go to the human world with his relative, all the imp had to do was take one step and go there. The imp thought for a second that his voice sounded almost...._magical_ in a way, before his mind was switched to obey his orders. He then went out of the school and in the direction of the volcano, where the time spell was most powerful.

Before this however, he had heard a loud explosion come from the crater and wondered what was that. That was before he saw a dozen demons threw into the air, a giant beast made out of water flying out of the crater.

It had happened so fast to him, the beast had flew to the demon's homes and ripped them apart with it's large form, using it's harden ice teeth to rip through the flesh of demons. He hadn't seen Abbot anywhere to fight the beast, coward. His mind then told him to run for it and that was what he did.

He was now running in the direction of the volcano, with the water beast coming right behind him. He was taking deep breaths, but it was hurting him more than helping him, as the air was dry and hurting his throat. He wondered if the beast had anything to do with this before he felt something slam into his back and send him flying.

"Garah!!" he yelled as he fell into the crater, rolling down it before he landing on the flat surface. He coughed, dust having been released during his ride down, before the imp looked up and saw the beast up close now.

It floated over him, it's whole, long body made up of water, with scale-liked surface covering itself. At it's rear, right above it's slightly large legs, were six, long tails that irregularly whipped in any direction. It's front legs where just as long as it's back ones, and it's head was wide and long, having a snout almost bigger than himself, and having thin eyes that didn't even show it's pupils.

The strangest thing was that _inside_ the beast was what looked like a dark haired human, with pale skin, a blue robe on his person, and something that resembled a flute in his hands. His eyes turned back to the beast's large head when he heard it darkly chuckle.

"**Hmm, what do we have here? A lowly Imp running away? How our race as fallen since we have left our world."** said the beast in an unknown language to N°1.

"What did you say?" he knew he should have been running away instead of asking the beast a question, but the imp knew there was no escape from such a powerful beast. More over so since he was in a crater, and it would take him a few minutes to climb out. A few minutes was long enough to kill someone a few dozen times over.

"**Hehehe, why should I answer you? We may be from the same race but we are not of the same time. Before, we used to be able to rule over our land, now demons are forced to hide! You all sicken me, I have grown strong while our race has grown weak. Then again, us warlocks were always the better of demons." **the demon chuckled again, and N°1 recognized it's tone as one of sarcasm. He knew this tone personally by almost every male demon on Hybras.

He snarled, his anger now rising, a surprising feat for the normally peaceful demon while his eyes flashed blue for just a split second, but long enough for the beast to notice and look down at the imp before freezing as the grey imp spoke in the same language as it.

"I said what did you just say, you son of a bitch!" N°1 froze, as he had spoke these words in the same language that the beast just spoke itself.

The Rokubi (Six Tails) looked down at the imp before closing it's eyes, quickly moving on of it's tails around the imp, who yelled in fright, but searched inside the young one's mind. N°1 quieted down, feeling a probe inside his mind.

The beast smirked and chuckled, before laughing loudly into the red sky that covered Hybras. It soon stopped laughing, looking down and into the wondering eyes of N°1.

"**You....have much power young one. I would compare it to the power that we had before we disappeared into our new world. You are different....though you lack the bloodlust....you surpass the abilities of most warlocks. I will grant you a gift....before I leave...I feel I will not last long before I am sent away....and I shall grant your wish. Be thankful...to me....the Rokubi no Kawaryuu (Six Tailed River Dragon)!"**spoke the dragon, before tightening it's hold on the imp.

Before N°1 could ask what this gift was, his eyes widen as a painful feeling went all over his body. He growled and screamed in pain as every nerve in his body felt as it they were hit with needles over and over again. With the pain overriding any other feeling, he did not sense when the dragon used it's tail to rid the imp of his silver bracelet, nor did he feel his small claws turn into mildly large talons, his grey skin gaining a dark tint to it, almost black now. His teeth grew into great fangs, and his eyes changed to a yellow color for a second before returning into a dark orange.

As soon as the pain was done, he panted loudly and looked up, seeing a beast still holding him with it's tail and was surprised to see it's large water body starting to disintegrate, water falling down in random pieces as the beast smirked at the imp. It unwrapped it's tail from N°1's waist, letting the imp fall for a few seconds. The last thing the now realized warlock heard was the voice of the demon.

"**Now I must go...take care, fellow warlock."**

Then the dragon disappeared from Hybras and darkness overtook his consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly's hazel eyes watched the stage from her shielded position. She wondered how the woman was keeping up such high notes for a long time. Practice probably, that always helped. Just like how Naruto gotten mild control of his power with the few days they had to get here.

With this, her thoughts turned to the shinobis. She wondered how some of the things they did was possible, they were beyond what most fairies would ever dream of being able to do. And they had large amounts of power. She doubted that even demon warlocks had this much power, although these two could be considered demon warlocks now. They had fused with their inner demons so to speak, and now were one of them. She would have never expected this to happen in this adventure, then again she had been kidnaped, helped stop a goblin rebellion, saved fairy kind many times. This shouldn't be surprising.

Then she thought about the shinobi themselves. They were both interesting. Gaara was emotionless at times, but then playful as well. His eyes were ones of a harden killer, but he was kind as well. Though he was a bit quick to anger, like when Naruto called him 'sandman' during the trip. Controlling sand was useful for beating someone up.

Then Naruto was almost the opposite. He was almost child-like all the time, having fun and _happy_, one that influenced everyone. She had even seen Artemis smile a few times, making that smart bastard smile was very hard to do. Usually only he could make himself smile.

And during his practice, he was hard working. The blond kept on trying and trying to gain more control over his chakra, even working during the night as she found out, hearing him pant loudly while she was attempting to sleep. She had met some people who would give up, or just relax if they were in this boy's position, but he just kept going.

She found it strange however when she asked about his home and his life, she was bored and decided to get to know the guy better, he would stay quiet and say that he would talk about it later. It was the same with Gaara, neither of them would talk about their past. When she asked them, their eyes turned cold like ice, full of pain and sadness.

Gaara's eyes were already slightly like this all the time, but to see Naruto's eyes like that...was frightening. It sadden her to see such a happy guy so sad, and thought that maybe it had to do with having a demon inside of him. She knew that humans were some of the least understanding creatures, even among themselves, and maybe they held something against the two.

'_But because of what they are...maybe the fairy council will allow them into Haven. They don't have to be sad anymore, they could live as they are without the hate of humans.' _thought the elf, determined to have her new friends happy. Then smirked as another thought came into her mind.

'_And maybe with those two, LEP missions would be much easier. A guy with stamina like Naruto's could help us catch anyone.' _Before she could start to think more into the possibilities, her attention was grabbed by a small electric crackle and a heat against her arm. She knew then that the demon was appearing instantly and focused on the spot where the noise and feeling had come from.

Electricity moved around, it's glow dim as it span upward, ending about 5 feet above the floor of the right stage. _Something_ started to appear inside the electricity, it's shape humaniod. It was about three to four feet in height, and was transparent. But soon it became more of this world.

A small _pop_ came out of nowhere and a dart shot out of the shadows of the theater. Holly knew from experience that it would either go to the leg or the arm, good marks but unlikely to be fatal from a dart. She watched as the dart dug into the flesh of the demon's leg, the tip probably silver with some type of drug to knock out the demon. Not that it was doing anything, it looked like it was already unconscious.

'_Now these people have got it into our dimension, now they need to get it out of where with a distraction. Not anything dangerous, if any Mud Man gets hurt, people will look into what happens and there goes your secret, and our secret.'_ Even though she was against a demon being kidnaped, Holly hoped that these people had a good plan up their sleeve.

And they did, for right after Holly wished for it, a large stage lamp fell down from it's position. It's cable kept it from falling down to the stage but instead it swung along it's cable, crashing into the sheet on the stage, creating a flashy and loud affect. The light bulb exploded, showering the people under it with small glass shreds while the bulb's filament glowed brightly, blinding everyone for just a few seconds.

The orchestra was frighten when glass fell down on them, running away towards the greenroom while pulling along their instruments, the noise ruining any recalls of the Bellini music.

And without anyone but the people involved with the fairies noticing, the demon at the stage disappeared, a floor trap door having been opened beneath it.

Gaara mentally raised an eyebrow from his position on the ceiling at this whole plan, his ears twitching as he heard the people talk below. There was nothing of demons, no screaming or panicking. Whoever made this plan was very smart, almost as smart as his own sister and the teen she was interested in.

His green eyes looked at a box, seeing four people stand up, the blond woman holding the crutch under her arm, seeing as her leg injury had recovered during the entertainment. He narrowed his eyes, for some reason the woman seemed familiar. Like he had seen her face somewhere....

His thoughts were cast aside as he heard Artemis yell from below him, "Brava! Brava, ragazza!" Clapping then was heard while Gaara looked back at the box, seeing the younger blond girl having a surprised look for just a second, before she nodded, saying something softly before she left with her companions. Luckily he was taught to lip read, and he guessed the young genius was as well.

"Artemis Fowl." she said.

So, either they knew each other or she just knows of him. Wouldn't surprise him, Artemis seems to be able to influence very well. He should be known to parts of the world.

His eyes turned to the top of the exit, seeing a quick blur pass by quicker than most people can see. _'There goes Uzumaki, and Short is probably on his trail as well. Hopefully Naruto doesn't get himself into trouble like normal.......'_

"**Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" **said Shukaku from within the red head's mind.

'_..................Myself.....'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled as his purple eyes darted all around the area in front of him as he jumped building to building on all fours. He had to make sure he didn't crash into any buildings, but that was sorta hard to do with all this mist in front of him. He didn't know whether or not the kidnappers were planning on the mist or if they were just lucky to have something covering them.

The abductors had first gone back to the hotel where they were staying at, packed up all their stuff, then had gotten into a taxi. They were at the moment heading towards the port in Catania.

The blond tapped his radio while speaking softly, his focus still on the buildings he was jumping over, "Holly, you still got visual on the targets?" Oh how the others in Konoha would laugh at his serious attitude, normally he would be acting funny on a mission. Not now as not only his life is on the line, but the rest of a race.

His eyes darkened slightly at the thoughts of his home. He had been trying to keep himself from thinking of his village, it would only make him sad and depressed. So he had been keeping himself busy with this mission. Looking at the future, not thinking of the past. Just like his past....

He shook his head at his thoughts, _'Those days are over, I am not alone. I have friends, ones that care for me and won't leave me in the darkness again. To them, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, not the fox.' _Even as he mentally told himself this, his eyes started to gain a red tint to them.

His thoughts were broken by Holly's reply.

"Yeah, they are boarding a boat. You better hurry, only a few minutes till it sets off."

Naruto nodded and picked up his pace, thoughts of the past pushed to the back of his mind.

Holly flew through the mist, floating above the large boat that the abductors had boarded. It was a good plan these people had, this was a good way to travel since ferries didn't check luggage like airplanes do. No one would notice a demon being hidden unless it woke up, but she doubted that it would wake up. These Mud Men would keep drugging it to stay asleep.

The elf snarled at this, tightening his hands into fists before calming herself down with deep breaths, _'Calm down girl....there are still good humans....remember Artemis, Butler, Gaara and Naruto....'_ She smiled then chuckled as she saw a blur head towards the ship, attaching itself to the side of the boat before anyone could notice. _'Speak of the devil.'_

The captain flew down to the side of the boat, still shielded while watching Naruto grip at the side of the ship with both chakra and his own claws. She chuckled before speaking, "Having a hard time?"

Naruto knew the voice already, and glared in the direction it came from, "You are lucky I was already expecting that...or I probably would have screamed and fell into the water below..."

Holly grinned behind her mask for a second before her face turned serious. "I am going to go in and check what room the targets are in. You going to be ok out here?" As soon as she saw Naruto nod, she flew upward, before flying inot the ship.

Her hazel eyes looked around while she flew past anyone walking on the ship, her flight silent enough so not any human ear could hear her. She smirked as she spotted a staircase going down and flew into it. With her helmet, she heard the voices of people in many rooms along the large corridor. With a sigh, the elf turned on the thermal filter of her helmet and looked around the rooms.

After three or so rooms, she finally spotted four people in a single room, well five if you count a heat signature inside a bag. The other signatures were in the shapes of two men and two females, with one a bit younger than the other. She smirked and spoke inside her helmet, her voice being sent to Naruto's radio, "Found them, they are in the fourth room on the left side of the ship, they have the demon with them."

"Alright, just stay by the window? Or try to get the demon back?" was Naruto's reply, though a little shaky. She guessed it was partly because of the water.

"Just stay by the window, we can't miss a thing of what these people say."

"Alright then." said Naruto before he clawed his way over to the fourth window on his side. Luckily he was already on the left side of the ship and didn't need to jump over it. As soon as he moved to the window, he pressed his ear against the cold steel under the glass and faintly heard the voices.

"Technically, the only crime that we could even be remotely guilty of is fare dodging, and maybe not even that. Politically and legally speaking, someone can't be guilty of kidnaping something that isn't suppose to exist. I doubt that Murray Gell-Mann was accused of kidnaping a quark, even though he was carrying around billions of them in his pocket." said a soft, feminine voice before chuckling. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

'_The hell? The hell is Murray Gell-Mann and what is a quark? Bah, might as well remember it and tell Artemis it later, probably he would find it funny....smart ass.'_ thought the blond to himself, while the demon inside of him sweatdrop at this. Though it couldn't argue with it's host, as it didn't know what the joke was either.

He mentally shook his head before continuing to listen to the people through the steel wall, thanking his advanced hearing while he heard a male voice speak, "So, what time do we get to Nice, Minerva?"

Naruto smirked at this as he drew his head back from the wall, quickly pressing a button on his radio while holding himself to the wall with his legs and free arm. He brought a small microphone to his lips and whispered, "Holly, got a name and a place. These people screwed up. Seems the brains here is named Minerva I think, and they are heading to some place named Nice? You know where that is?"

He only had to wait a second before he heard a reply, "Alright, got it. Minerva, and Nice, located in France. I'll run it by Artemis and Foaly. Keep on listening, I'll be out there in a second to get snap shots of the people."

The blond grinned and nodded, pressing his ear back against the steel wall in time to her the first voice yell out, "No names! There are ears everywhere, if any single person gets any detail of our plan, then this entire operation will be ruined!"

'_Too late, we already know who you are.' _chuckled mentally Naruto while continuing to listen to these people. The next voice however, another feminine voice, made him freeze in place as it said "Well, I'll take care of the ear outside then."

'_The hell!? They can't possibly know I'm here!'_, thought Naruto. This was proven false, as the moment he thought this, the window above him opened quickly and he only had enough time to look up to see a fist slam into his face.

His hands and feet lost their grips as he fell down and crashed head first into the cold water below. He opened his mouth, gurgling as air escaped his mouth and went into the water. He then shut his mouth, preventing any more water to get into it while moving his arms and legs, quickly swimming to the surface.

"Graah!" he gasped as he took in air into his lungs, coughing out water while pushing chakra out of his hands and feet, pushing himself up on the water as if the liquid was land. He wobbled a bit as he thought, _'This is far from perfect but it will do...now what the hell just happened?'_ As soon as the blond thought this, his question was answered by a feminine voice behind him.

"A shinobi too...one from my world...how did you get here?" asked the voice while Naruto swiftly turned around and widen his eyes at the woman in front of him.

It was the same woman from the theater, with long blond hair but now tied up into a single long rope behind her, while her clothing was a bit different now. Her skin was tan, though not as tan as his own, while her hands were covered in dark blue fingerless gloves. On her was a black leather jacket, with a purple shirt underneath it, the shirt reaching up to over the bottom half of her neck. Her legs were clothed in black pants, and her feet in dark purple sandals.

But there were two other things that stood out from this woman other than her clothing. It was the fact that she was standing on top of the water, just like himself, and that wrapped around her neck was a headband with a plate of steel on it, engraved into it was the symbol of clouds.

Naruto's purple eyes were filled with shock as he whispered out a name, the woman barely catching it and then narrowing her eyes at the teen, "Kumo (Cloud)...."

"So you are from my world, how are you here?" said the woman, her blue eyes glaring at the boy, scowling as he said nothing. After half a minute, she decided she had enough and jumped at the teen, her right arm suddenly lighting up with blue flames while she yelled, "I said, how are you here boy!"

Naruto snaped out of his confusion and shock at the yell, looking up at the flaming punch heading at him. He raised his arms cover his head as the fist slammed into his forearms, sending him back into the water while the fist collided with the water. Steam rose from the woman's spot while she drew her arm out of the water, the blue flames now gone and her clothing and glove unburnt as her slanted blue eyes looked down.

Nii Yugito had knew that there might have been other jinchuriki coming into this world, but she didn't expect it this soon. Though it was unsurprising, as she had been through a lot lately. It had only been a few weeks ago that she had came into this new world and was found by the girl Minerva Paradizo.

She was confused when she had appeared in this new world, one second she had been doing a mission, wiping out a bandit camp in Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning). As it turned out, they had been mistaken in the mission details and there had been several shinobi among the bandits, some of them Jonin level and had forced her to use her tenant's power. She was half way through the battle when she had suddenly blacked out.

When Yugito had first woken up, she had feared she was prisoner of the bandits. But after the young girl had walked into the room and talked to her, along with some talking from her Bijuu, the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-Tailed Monster Cat), she had finally learned what had happened.

She learned about the warlocks, about the origin of the Bijuu, and the fate of the race of demons. She was horrified at this, and more over so at her own fate, both stuck in this world and new changes to herself due to the trip.

On her head, she had found dark blue cat ears, and with those her human ears were gone. Her hands had gained blue fur and claws, and her eyes had gained a slitted pupil in each of them. On her rear, was a long and slim, blue fur tail. This resulted with her inside her own mind, glaring and torturing her tenant for a few hours.

After she had woken back up, the girl had talked to her about the fate of demons, with how they would probably hunted by humanity and eradicated. Yugito knew this was true, as she had heard stories of how other Jinchruki in other villages were treated. Luckily Kumo didn't treat her or her fellow Jinchuriki, Kirabi, in any negative form. Sure they were weapons, but they were also treated as human beings.

After hearing this, she had agreed to help, more over so when Minerva talked about that she would be researching 'magic', their word for chakra it seemed, and it could be possible to send her back to her world, to her home. Of course they couldn't change her form back, but Kumo had never seen her in a bad light, the Kumo Jonin was sure they wouldn't now.

So they had been looking into places of demon materialization. Of course, for the first few trips she didn't go, as she worked to get back her chakra control. The trip screwed it up big time when her and Nibi's chakra mixed together slightly. By slightly, that meant that her chakra reserves nearly doubled in size.

Soon, she was allowed to go with them to the demon sites, only three so far. The first, and most scariest, was the one in the forest of France. She had felt what appeared there, demonic energy. Pure, demonic power. Only because of her tenant's healing abilities, had she been able to move and try to shoot the demon with silver. Of course, this would normally go against what Nibi was taught during it's time on Hybras but it wanted to go back home as much as she did. With her shot, it seemed that she failed to capture the demon, but now as she looked down at the cold water under her, she wasn't so sure she missed.

The second trip had been to Iasi, where she had hid on top of the building of the Palace of Culture incase anything else went wrong. Of course, once again she had felt demonic energy, though not as powerful, this chakra was very strong. Her Bijuu said it reminded it of the Shukaku's chakra.

And now, this was the latest trip. The one to the theater in Sicily. At first she felt nothing wrong, but at the back of her mind, she felt something else was going to happen. _'And it did, this boy must be a Jinchuriki....why would he spy on us?'_

She was given no more time to think on this, however, because at that moment, she heard the sound of ....bubbles? _'The hell?'_

She looked down and saw that there were bubbles rising to the surface to the water. Soon, they were joined by more and only a few seconds later, the area around her started bubbling. Only when Yugito felt the heat under her did she understood what was happening. Her eyes widen and she jumped back a few dozen yards away from the bubbling water, proving to be a good option when that area suddenly exploded with steam and boiling water.

"The hell was that?!" yelled the blond woman, her blue eyes watching and seeing a form inside the rising hot mist, in the shape of a young boy with two swinging objects behind him. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the form of the blond teen while the mist slowly dissipated, his kitsune features revealed, and a almost wild, visible amount of purple chakra around him.

He looked up, his eyes the same color as his chakra, the perfect combination of blue and red, and spoke in a deeper voice than before.

"**Now then, what are you planing on doing with that demon?"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly cursed loudly inside her helmet as she watched the two people float on the water. Luckily, the ship was moving farther and farther way, and the explosion that Naruto had created hadn't been very loud.

She pressed a button on her helmet and spoke, "Guys, we have a situation here."

Artemis raised an eyebrow from his position, sitting down on a bench with Gaara while Butler went to get tickets to Nice, France. "What is going on?"

"Seems that these people have a shinobi too, it's the blond woman! She can stand on water as well, and why didn't anyone tell me these people can do this?! And now Naruto and the woman are going to duke it out!" replied Holly, worry deeply engraved in her speech.

Narrowing his eyes, Artemis turned to the red headed teen next to him, "There seems to be a shinobi at the boat, the blond haired woman. Since she is here, and has the same abilities as Naruto is showing right now, I assume that she is a demon host like you two. Does it ring any bells?"

Gaara blinked at this, his mind trying to find an answer to this before a memory of a Bingo Book page came to him. His eyes widen in horror at this while whispering, "Nii Yugito of Kumogakure...."

"Nii Yugito?" asked the Fowl, a bad feeling starting at his stomach.

"She is a few years older than me and Naruto, and is a demon host just like us. I remember her from looking at a page from the Bingo Book." At Artemis's slightly confused expression, he explained, "The Bingo Book is a book with a list of Shinobi. I was looking through it incase I ever met any of them. Nii Yugito is like us, but more different. She is the host of the Two Tailed Monster Cat, her village is proud of it's two host and doesn't hide their existence."

"How is she different from you two?"

"She is different from the fact that she can fully control her demon and it's powers, while Naruto and I can't. I can control Shukaku's powers to a certain extent, but for full power of it I have to hand control of my body over to it. Naruto can also control his demon to an extent, but there is a point where either he is no more than a wild animal from Kyuubi's bloodlust, or Kyuubi itself has took over, though I don't know this point." exclaimed Gaara, his eyes showing his worry for his friend.

Artemis nodded at this while mentally cursing in his mind, a feat for itself as he usually never loses his cool. "Well she and Naruto are about to fight at sea, luckily no one will see as the boat is sailing away but Holly can't keep track of both the ship and Naruto."

The red head sighed, closing his eyes while thinking, _'This is bad. While Naruto has the advantage since Nibi uses fire abilities, Yugito, coming from Kumo, will most likely know Raton (Lightning Release) jutsu. And with the water around them, that will be really bad. The only thing that Uzumaki has going for him is the fact that his demon is more powerful, making his amount of chakra he can use bigger. Not many people can match that idiot's stamina.'_

He had stayed silent for about a minute, before snapping his eyes open and looking at Artemis, "Tell Holly to keep following the boat."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at this and nodded, "I understand, as I was thinking the same thing, but I must ask. Aren't you worried for your friend?"

Gaara smirked at the raven haired teen. "It's not that I'm not worried, I just have faith in Uzumaki. He is an interesting person, and I believe he will get through this fight. He has faced tough challenges like this before, and got by them stronger than ever."

The Fowl nodded and turned back to his fairy communicator in his hand, telling Holly to keep watch after the boat.

"What!? We can't just abandon Naruto! These are shinobi! Killers! What if she kills him!?" screamed the elf, anger filling her veins.

"Holly, I know how you feel about this but have faith in Naruto. His friend, Gaara, believes he can get through this, and he knows him much better than we do. We must trust these two. And we are on a mission to save a race Holly." He grinded his teeth together, but somehow he managed to say the last words to his friend, "If there must be sacrifices, then very well. I hope not, but there is always that possibility. We both know that."

There was silence for a few moments and Artemis was afraid for his friend when her voice came up, "Fine....I will have faith in him. If he....goes....then I will keep the mission going for his sake, and not let what he is doing go in vain." Before he could even get in a reply to the cold voice, he heard Holly cut off communication.

Artemis sighed, before looking up as Butler walked over to him. He knew he would have another angry person to talk to right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly turned off the communicator between her and Artemis, while looking back down below her. All these surprises were truly amazing to her, she could see the energy rolling off of Naruto, causing ripples in the water under him. While magic was visible anyway, this power was immense, she could feel it's amazing potency. She only hoped that this strength would help Naruto win.

The fairy sighed and turned around, looking at the blond before flying towards the ship in the dark night. "Good luck Naruto..."

"Heh, looks like you have taken a liking to the kid eh?" said a voice from her helemt and she recognized it as Foaly's. Holly smiled a little at the question before she answered.

"Of course, he is very easy to like. He is strong, kind, and hard working. He can be serious, but also playful. He is hard not to like." replied Holly, picking up her speed as her suit's wings flew her faster.

She heard her friend snicker before saying, "Yeah, you told me of him being a hard worker. Apparently he has a lot of stamina, which will probably come in handy in more than the battlefield, _if ya get what I mean_." She blinked at this before his hidden meaning became clear.

One of her hazel eyes twitched in annoyance while a small blush appeared on her chestnut colored skin. She forced thoughts made by Foaly's words out of her mind as she replied, "Damn you, I will get you back for that when I get back underground."

Foaly chuckled at his place, "We'll see."

Holly shook her head before looking back one last time at Naruto's position then turned her head back to the ship, flying after it.

Yugito looked at the direction of the ship with one of her blue eyes, sensing a chakra source going after it. Before she could do anything though, the boy in front of her spoke again, **"I will ask once again, what are you going to do with that demon?"**

Narrowing her slanted eyes at the boy, she raised her arm as blue flames came to life, forming almost a claw like shape around her arm. She smirked at the younger teen, fangs sticking out of her mouth a little, "Why do you want to know?"

Growling, Naruto bent down to all fours, his two tails waving behind him while his chakra dimmed, fadding away though his features remained. **"You are just going to answer my questions with questions then...fine, I will just have to beat the answers out of you!"**

Grinning widely, showing more fangs, Yugito chuckled lightly as she lifted the Genjutsu off of herself, revealing her own demonic features. "I should be saying that to you boy!"

Naruto's eyes widen at the woman's features, before smirking widely, his own fangs poking out of his mouth. His tails twitched behind him as he said in an excited voice,

**"Well then....let's get wild!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: AND finally done!! Damn this took a while, a bit of writer's block got to me but I think this chapter came out nicely. Tell me what you think of this story when you review!!

Juubi no Ryuu~


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: FINALLY FUCKING DONE!!! Took me a while and a bit more researching for this fic before I finally got it down. Once again, while I didn't fully copyright from the book, I DID take some lines from it. Those parts do not belong to me, but to Eoin Colfer, Writer of the Artemis Fowl Series. So no offence fellow Artemis Folw fans but DON'T DAMN TALK TO ME ABOUT COPY RIGHTING WHEN I JUST PUT THEY BELONG TO COLFER!! Sorry about that, just a little angry since people copy right all the time from the Show/Manga as well in almost most other Naruto fics and no one says anything. Not that they should stop that, they make some good fics, just don't get angry at ME.

To **Ffwatchdog**: Meh, I could have had it that way but then what would be the point? Besides, I like this way, shows that there is a danger of going through a time tunnel and without that danger, Naruto would just take off the silver and go in jumping the tunnel. We all know that.

No he doesn't know Senjutsu, as he learns THAT after the time skip and after Jiraiya dies. Don't think he even has time to learn Sage Mode right now, you know, the whole saving the demon race thing. If I made him able to use that, he would be too powerful.

Also, while that does make for a good fic sometimes, that sorta pisses me off sometimes that they make Naruto too heroic that he WON'T use demon chakra. He is a Ninja, a Shinobi, a Killer for hirer. They are not noble warriors, they use anything at their use and that would include an unlimited source of power and energy aka the Bijuu. He won't FULLY rely on the Kyuub's chakra but he will use demon chakra, as his charka is now demonic partly.

His true skill level, well without the Kyuubi's help and now using his new chakra, I would say possibly High-Chunin to Low Jonin. The reason I say this is because while Naruto IS powerful and certainly smarter a bit, he still has limited techniques, he can ignore certain things in battle, and I noticed that in the anime and manga that he sorta relies on the demon healing factor in his fights and takes damage because of this, wasting more chakra healing.

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 6

"**Well then....let's get wild!"**

Only a moment had passed before a burst of chakra blasted out of both shinobi. Water parted into two as the jinchuriki shot at each other, animalistic eyes glaring at each other while each threw a punch at the other, Naruto with his red furred arm, and Yugito with her flaming claw.

The fists met, and a shockwave rippled through the water under them from the impact. Each blond struggled to over power the other, but their strength seemed to be equal. That is, until Naruto started to wince at the burning sensation on his hand.

'_Shit! I thought that Sasuke's __**Katon (Fire Release)**__ jutsus were bad, but these fucking blue flames are even worse!' _thought the blond. He growled, wondering what to do as he knew he couldn't handle it much longer. His mouth suddenly turned from a scowl to a smirk, as his claw opened and grabbed the woman's blazing hand.

Yugito's face showed surprise for only a second, before it turned into an expression of pain as the blond boy in front of her pulled her arm, bringing her body closer and punched her severely in the stomach. She gasped for breath, but her mouth was shut before it could happen as the same fist punched her jaw. She flew a few inches into the air, maybe a foot before her arm was released and another hit to her stomach sent the blond jonin flying. Her body skipped across the sea surface like a rock, before finally stopping, gasping for breath and coughing.

Naruto held his burning hand under the water, putting out the blue flames on it. His own demonic healing was already working on his arm, mending his skin and fur. Once he got it out of the water, it looked almost good as new, with the skin under the fur a little pink. His long ears twitched at the sound of growling, and looked up to see the older blond glaring at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated you boy, you are more skilled than I thought....no matter though, I still have more experience than you and that shall grant me victory!" hissed Yugito, her tail twitching behind her before she shot forward at the younger ninja.

Naruto's eyes widened and before he could defend himself, he was shot into the air by a kick to the stomach. Air left his lungs while he gasped for breath, his violet eyes looking down at the sea below him while the blond woman jumped after him. He snarled and put his hands into a cross sign, purple chakra flaring around him.

Instantly, two puffs of smoke appeared next to him, copies of himself floating in the air next to him before they disappeared in puff of smokes that covered himself as well. In their place, was two large and opened Fuma (Windmill) shurikens. Naruto grinned and gripped the inner circle of the transformed tools, and threw them at the woman, the blades spinning rapidly.

Yugito narrowed her eyes at this as she twisted her body around as the shuriken missed her, spinning towards the water. She aimed her hand at the teen above her as he fell, a fireball gathering in her hand quickly before it shot off, leaving a trail of burnt air in it's wake as it increased in size. The younger blond widen his eyes and raised his arms in front of him, before his body was engulfed by the blue fire.

The woman smirked as her body fell, looking at the spot of where the boy was but was confused when she saw no flaming body fall out. Instead, what she saw was a white puff of smoke coming out from the fire as it died out in the air. Her eyes widen, _'Kage Bunshin! But how?!'_ She instinctively turned her head to look behind her as she saw the real boy grip the shuriken and throw it at her back.

Yugito growled as the fire on her hands died out and she clasped her palms together, aiming her fingers at the young blond and the thrown shuriken. Blue electricity danced around her arms, going down into her hands as it covered both of them with a large ball of lightning. Sparks played around the area as she yelled, "**Raiton: Ryuuboruto (Lightning Release: Dragon Bolt)**!!" The moment she said this, a large bolt of lightning shot from her hands, the front of the bolt taking the shape of a dragon's head.

Naruto's eyes widened at the jutsu as his feet landed on the water, only for him to jump up into the air again as the dragon ripped through the transformed clone with ease, leaving a puff of smoke while it crashed into the water. The liquid glowed with a very light blue hue before it exploded in a rain of hot water.

His mouth turned into a snarl while his violet eyes looked around the area for his opponent. He didn't have to wait long, as the woman appeared in front of him with a snarl on her face, and he felt a burning pain on his chest. Her fist had punched him in the chest and blue fire burnt his clothing and skin as they fell through the air. He had stayed in place however, grimacing as he felt a hard grip on his shoulder and a shapr pain as nails dug into his skin.

Yugito drew her blazing fist back, and was going to throw another punch when she felt resistance against her arm. One of her slanted eyes turned and saw a crimson tail wrapped around her arm. She heard a chuckle come from the teen in her grip, but before she could ask what was so funny, she felt a furry appendage wrap around her neck. It tighten it's grip and she felt her air pipe shrink while they crashed into the water. Yugito stayed on her feet, above the younger blond with his back against the water surface.

"**You sure you're going to get victory? Looks like it is the other way around."** Even as he said these words with a confident tone, Naruto was worried. He wasn't sure if the blue fire was part of this woman's Bijuu's power, but if it was, then she had much more control over her demon than him.

"**It is part of her demon's power kit." **spoke the Kyuubi from inside his mind, and answered his question before he could ask. **"I remember this power, this is the blue flames of the Nibi no Bakeneko. That damn cat had excellent control over fire, these could even match the fire made by the Sharingan's Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven) flames. Though they can be put out, they just are much hotter than normal flames."**

Naruto's conversation with the Kyuubi was cut short however, as he felt a blazing pain on his tails.

"**Gaaah!"** he yelled out in pain while snarling. His tails released the woman while he jumped backwards, shooting his flaming tails into the water as steam rose from those spots, the blue fire being put out as he looked up at the shinobi in front of him, his violet eyes widening in shock.

Blue flames danced around Yugito's body, covering her from head to tail while black lines shaped out a cat-like face with yellow slitted eyes on her covered face, blazing paws covered her hands and feet, and a fiery tail lengthened her already long and slim blue furred tail. Steam rose from the water under her form, which was a few feet taller than before, a bit taller than a few trucks he had seen in this world. She opened her mouth, showing a full set of shapr fangs, and spoke in a darker and deep voice.

"**Now then boy...tell me your name so I may know the one who I, Nii Yugito of Kumogakure, have defeated!"**

Naruto narrowed his slitted eyes at the flaming cat, noticing how she didn't say 'kill'. _'She is planning on taking me prisoner or she just forgot to say kill.....pretty sure it is the first one. And damn she is full of herself isn't she?'_

"**The name is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, and you are full of yourself aren't you? 'Tell me your name so I may know the one who I, Nii Yugito of Kumogakure, have defeated!' Damn...." **said the shinobi, shaking his red streaked and blond head at the woman. The demon inside of his mind couldn't help but agree, this woman was almost as bad as the Nibi itself.

One of Yugito's yellow eyes twitched, glaring at the boy in front of her as she roared out in anger, chakra building inside of her mouth as a large fireball appears in it. Naruto curses at this while bringing his arm over his head, filling it with chakra. The flaming cat roared once again, this time sending the flaming ball at the teen at impressive speeds. He quickly brings down his arm, chakra bursting out and splashing the sea water in front of him.

The blast had made a huge wall of water in front of Naruto, similar to a wave, that quickly was impacted by the fireball, shielding him from the fire. The water boiled for only a second before exploding into steam, surrounding the area around the teen. Yugito grinned in her cat form, _'That steam should burn him for a few seconds, and with that pain distracting him I will knock him out and hold him prisoner. I doubt this kid is alone, he must be working with other people.'_

Before she could think anymore on this matter, a feeling of dread overcame her and a shiver went through her spine. She looked up and saw the steam swirl as a violet object shot out of the mist, an arm of energy heading straight at her. She cursed mentally as she jumped into the air, the claw moving under her before she felt something grab her by her tail. She looked behind her and saw the same claw holding her tail.

"**Graah!! Let go!" **she yelled, but to no avail as the claw retracted back into the mist, pulling her large form with it. Steam touched the blue flames around her and started to put them out, though not very well. Her yellow eyes looked to where she was heading and saw Naruto with a purple shroud of energy wrapped around him and one of his tails, with a chakra covered fist drawn back.

She snarled and raised one of her claws but widened her eyes as the chakra around Naruto's tail shot towards her. She swiped at it, but it moved out of the way quickly and wrapped around her upper body, holding her forearms against her. She struggled against it before looking back at the younger blond, seeing him throw a punch at her. It confused her, she was no where near hitting distance for him, but soon that confusion was gone and replaced by fear as she saw the energy from his arm shoot at her.

Yugito closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She didn't have to wait long, for a second after she closed her eyes, air escaped her lungs from the punch to her upper stomach. It amazed her that the chakra was able to get through the fire with ease, before she felt herself released from the chakra tail and claw. But it didn't end there, as the punch sent her flying, the arm of energy pushing her into the air before it opened it's fist, the palm enlarging itself to a size bigger than the cat.

It wrapped around her and starting moving downward towards the water. Yugito screamed as her form crashed against the sea, steam rising from the spot while bubbles formed and popped at the surface, the chakra arm dissipating into nothing.

Naruto smirked at the spot, opening and closing his claws with his tails swinging behind him. His violet eyes, which had now taken a darker color, looked down to the chakra around him. _'The chakra isn't hurting me like it normally would....'_

"**That is because the chakra that you are using, is your own chakra. You can't hurt yourself with your own chakra unless you push yourself past your limits." **explained the demon fox within his mind, who was pleased with it's host. **"For once, I am proud of you boy. You are beating this girl, who has more experience with her Bijuu's powers than you do with my power, with your own chakra. Well in a way, your own chakra. Just don't get too cocky."**

Naruto nodded while still looking at his claws, _'So, what would happen now if I used your chakra to make the shroud thing? Would I handle it easier? And I know, she isn't beaten yet but that punch should give me a little while.'_

"**In a way, yes and no. Your body would be able to handle it easier, as absorbing my chakra has effected your DNA, making you half demon so you should be able to handle more than four tails without bleeding. It will still be harmful, just takes a lot more to do really bad damage. **

"**But bad news is, you should also be able to go berserk a lot more easier, as your mind, body, and power is more animalistic and because of that, you will act like a wild animal with less of my chakra than you did before. It is as if you are already on that edge, where as before you had more of a stable foot, and now you need less energy to push you off that edge." **explained the fox, before it narrowed it's eyes at a feeling. It's eyes widened as it saw through Naruto's eyes more steam erupting from the spot where Yugito had hit.

"**BOY, GET BACK!!"**

Naruto had never heard the fox use a tone of fear before, but when it yelled it had a bit of fright in it. He jumped back a few yards from where the steam was coming from, before hot water exploded from the spot, splashing everywhere. He winced while holding his arms over him, the chakra took care of most of it but the heat still burned his skin a bit. The healing fixed it though the instant the pain started.

When the waterworks finally stopped, he put down his arms and looked forward, mist still covering the area where Yugito had taken a plunge. But there was a shadowy figure inside the steam, it's form much larger than Yugito's previous form and had two objects swinging behind it wildly. The blond paled slightly as he knew what this was.

A roar rang out from the mist and chakra bursted out, the energy blowing the steam away as Nibi's form was revealed. A large, blue flamed cat with bright glowing, yellow eyes with slitted pupils that glared at him with hatred and anger. Black lines made out it's face and body, tracing all over it with it's two tails swinging behind while steam rose from where it's paws touched the water. It looked down and growled at Naruto.

"**We shall defeat you here boy. We do not wish to kill you, no matter how much pain you have just caused us in this fight, you still have your uses."** said the demonic cat, and Naruto realized that both Yugito _and_ the Nibi were in control now.

'_SHIT! THIS IS __**BAD!**__ Not only do I have to face against this damn woman, but her Bijuu as well!'_ thought the blond, raising his arms in front of him in defense for the attack he knew was coming.

The cat roared out while raising it's head to the sky, a large fireball appearing in it's mouth before bringing it's head down. The momentum caused the fireball to blast out of the beast's lips and shoot at Naruto at an amazing speeds. Naruto widened his eyes and waved his arms in front of him, chakra blasting out of him and sending water from under him out as a large wave.

The fireball easily tore through the water, leaving a trail a steam behind it and charged at Naruto, who looked on in shock at the fireball. He then raised his arms in front of him in an X formation, before his body was hit by the blast, an explosion of steam erupting from the spot.

By now, the whole area was covered by all the mist that was produced during the fight. Though this might make it harder for the normal human to see, the beast's eyes were able to see easily in this fog. It's sharp eyes looked around and saw a figure a bit away, in the direction where it had shot the fireball. It grinned and jumped into the air, drawing back it's claw and roaring as it brought it's claw down.

Naruto winced at his burns, which were already rapidly healing. His chakra shroud had taken most of the damage, but the fire and heat was too much for the chakra shroud and some of it had burnt him. He heard something move through the air and looked up, seeing the Nibi roaring over him and thrusting it's paw at him. It slammed into his face and sent him into the water, gurgling as water went into his lungs.

The Nibi roared again before sinking both of it's forelegs into the water, the fire creating steam on the surface while it started to heat up the water. It opened it's mouth, a large fireball appearing in it's mouth before it shot not as a projectile, but as a flame, heating up the water even more.

Naruto's body arched at the heat, his whole body in pain as every nerve screamed for the burning to stop. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't listen. His mouth was shut, as he knew that if he screamed and opened his mouth under water it would be the end of him. He could faintly hear the words of the Kyuubi as his mind started to shut down.

"**Kit! Keep fighting! Don't let your world go black! Shit you damn idiot! WAKE UP!"** It's words had no effect, for at that moment, Naruto's mind shut down and his body started to float up to the surface.

Kyuubi snarled inside it's cage, it had no intention of becoming a prisoner. But it couldn't force it's chakra into the boy, the additional heat would only make his condition worse. It had to figure some way for the boy to wake up and fight back.

The demon fox paused as it thought of the teen's past battles. Uzumaki was able to go to his limits and pass them whenever someone was in trouble or had something to fight for. And he did have something to fight for, it just had to remind the boy of that. Luckily, even with the boy unconscious, it could still get a message to him since it was in the teen's mind.

"**Kit, wake up! Keep fucking fighting! The demon race is on the line! This world is doomed if the fairy face is found out! Think of The People, the Mud Men! Think of the sand boy, Gaara and the rest of the Bijuu and Jinchuriki! What about the elf, Holly?! Wake up you fucking coward and fight!"**

Naruto's deep violet eyes snapped open as the shroud around him bubbled.

The demon cat looked down at the water, closing it's mouth tightly as the flames died out. It pulled it's claws out of the water, leaving behind a small trail of steam. _'The boy should be floating up now, his brain would have shut down his body by now.'_ thought the demon cat as it looked down into the water.

It froze however, as it felt a surge of chakra go through the sea water. _'No way! The brat can't still be conscious!'_

Suddenly, water blasted upward at the beast, splashing it with the liquid while steam licked the flames on it. The cat roared while moving onto it's back legs, before feeling a painful punch to it's jaw. The cat was sent flying through the air by the hit, it's body spinning in circles.

The cat growled while it's eyes caught sight of the nearing suface of the sea. It twisted it's body in mid-air, it's paws now landing on the water as the impact created a mini-wave of steam and water. It's bright yellow eyes looked around the area, before resting on the form of Naruto, it's mouth in a snarl.

Naruto's skin was burnt, red from the heat of the water but was rapidly turning back to his normal tan color. His hands and feet were on the water, while his left furred arm was piercing the surface with it's long claws. Both of his tails swung behind him, purple energy covered each of them along with his body. His eyes glared at the large cat as he stood up on his feet, holding out his open right hand.

"**Whatever you are going to do with that demon....I won't let you do it!! I won't let you hurt The People and this world!!"** yelled Naruto, before energy around him from the shroud started to gather up in his hand. The chakra bubbled as it took the shape of a sphere in his hand, the sound of an hurricane coming from the now swirling mass of energy.

The cat's eyes widened at the attack, seeing it grow in size while it remembered something about the attack. It had never faced against the Yondaime's **Rasengan** before, but it had heard of it's power from the Third Great Ninja War. But this was different, this attack was growing bigger than what the stories had told of. The demon knew it had to stop the attack quickly, it opened it's large mouth as blue flames gathered into a large ball of fire, then condensing into a smaller one.

Naruto smirked at the demon as he held a large ball of purple energy in his hand, the sphere bigger than his own head. It swirled violently with the power of a typhoon within, and while it was not a perfect solid sphere, it was stable enough to work. He really needed to work with his new chakra.

He bent his legs slightly, aiming his body almost like a missle at the large cat, before sending a burst of chakra to his feet. The energy shot him off like a bullet, the water spliting in half as he drew closer to the cat while drawing back his hand that held the **Rasengan**.

The cat looked down at the teen nearing it, and brought down it's head with the fireball in it's mouth. It's sharp eyes caught the fact that Naruto was getting too close, _'Fuck! If the attacks collide now, then both of us will be caught in the explosion!'_ Even as the demon thought this, it aimed it's mouth at the boy and shot out the fireball.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the incoming fireball, knowing that with it's slight instability, the Rasengan would explode on impact. _'If that is going to happen, then I am at least going to take them with me!' _As he thrusted the **Rasengan** into the fireball, he remembered the words of his Sensei during their trip.

"_**Rasengan**__ is a technique that Yondaime Hokage left behind for us! The Yondaime created and completed the __**Rasengan**__ himself. Now you need to take what he's left you and make the technique your own, original jutsu! You can use your immense chakra reserves to create a greater jutsu! It's going to require a lot of harsh training, but if you master this, it will become one of your strongest weapons in battle! We'll name it..."_

"**ODAMA RASENGAN (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)!!!"**

As soon as the two spheres collided, a large blue dome of fire and chakra covered the area. It swirled violently on top of the sea surface, steam swirling around it as waves rippled outward from the spot. There were sounds of roaring and the sea whirling rapidly. The dome then exploded outward, sending fire, water, and steam into the air. All that was left in the dome's place, was a swirling whirlpool and steam covering the top of it and anything in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Juliani Hotel, Valletta**

Holly sighed as her body pressed against the ceiling of a light tan room, looking down at the area. It was a busy room, with tables all around the place and cushioned chairs set in fours around each table. People were constantly walking in and out of the Café, with people bringing drinks and such to people sitting down. Her hazel eyes looked around the room and saw at the corner of the Café three poeple sitting together, a young girl eating some pastries and two men drinking coffee.

She didn't see the fourth man there, the one with the colorful spiky hair, but guessed he must be in the hotel room making sure their demon was asleep. It had only been a few hours ago since she had left Naruto to fight that 'Yugito' woman, and they had not heard from him since. The other people in their group didn't look so worried about her, and this made Holly worried for Naruto's safety. Who knew how far these people would go in their hunt.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of one of them men talking.

"Dear, do you think Yugito is alright?" asked the older of the two men while he put down his cup.

The young girl stopped and smiled, setting down the pastry she was about to eat, "She should be fine Papa, we have seen what she can do. I doubt that anyone could beat her. Though I do hope she returns soon, luckily I told her where we would stop before we came on the trip, so she should find us."

Holly narrowed her eyes at the little girl, _'Naruto will prove you wrong, he probably has beaten the bitch and will find out where you are going from her.' _But even with these thoughts, doubt starts filling her mind.

"Calm down Holly, your heart hate is going slightly up. I am sure the brat is alright, besides he has the advantage in power doesn't he?" said a voice from her helmet, one of a centaur a bit underground in an Section Eight Base.

"He does Foaly, but the woman is older than him and probably has more experience in battling. Raw power and strength can be beat by someone's mind." answered another voice, this time of a young boy who was currently a few hundred feet in the air.

"Thank you for trying to reassure me Fowl...." sarcastically muttered the elf, who was having a bit of difficulty not making body motions while talking as her shielded body stuck to the ceiling.

She heard a sigh from her helmet before the dark haired boy replied, "I am sorry, but that is reality. Though Gaara says that Naruto should win his fight, we can only hope. We don't know what these shinobi are capable of, as far as we know either one of them could win."

Holly mentally nodded as she had been in battle before, unknown factors play out in every fight and make the outcome unpredictable. Hopefully Naruto used any unknown factors he could use against his opponent. "I understand, doesn't mean I have to like it. What does Butler think of this?"

From his seat on a public plane, Artemis grimaced as he thought of Butler's reaction to Naruto's fight. He had been right before that the bodyguard would be angry, they were basically abandoning the teen to someone who could kill him. He understood it was essential for the plan but that didn't mean he had to like it. Artemis didn't like it either, as he had come to like the blond boy as well, but they had a job to do and a species to save.

"You already know, he was furious at our decision but understood that it was needed. He knows battle just as well and doesn't know who could win, as we don't have any information on Yugito's abilities other than what Gaara recalls." replied the teen.

"And Gaara himself?" asked Foaly, tired of being left out of the conversation.

"He thinks that Naruto should be alright, he has had first hand experience against the guy and said that he always makes a comeback in some way."

Holly smirked at this before turning back to her targets before a question comes to mind, "Foaly, this mission might get out of hand, hell it already has. Do you know how many agents Section Eight can spare?"

Section Eight had taken a large interest in the mission ever since the incident in Iasi, though only Vinyana, an LEP Council Member, knows the full details of what was going on. She was a bit sceptic about the whole story, but accepted it none the less. Weirder things have happened in history than this.

Foaly coughed but didn't answer the elf's question. Holly started to get a bad feeling in her gut as she asked again, "Foaly? What happened?"

"Ark Sool caught wind of this whole mess."

Holly's eyes widen at this, before narrowing with hate filling her eyes. Even with Holly cleaned of the crime of murdering Commander Julius, the new Commander Ark Sool, a unusually thin and tall gnome, accused her of going rouge and still held her in a bad light even after that. His attitude had caused her to resign from the LEP and become a private detective along with her friend, a dwarf named Mulch Diggums.

"That bastard! How did he find this out?!" yelled Holly, her body tensing but luckily not moving, she had little control left over herself though.

Foaly growled, Sool had always been mean to him when the centaur made a suggestion that didn't sound good to him. That was also why he quit the LEP and joined Section Eight, "He had a source inside the Section, and so he called in Vinyana. She gave him a slightly different version of the story, she didn't mention Naruto, Gaara, or anything else concerning them. He may be the King of Red Tape, but Vinyana knows how to lie."

Holly nodded in her mind, Sool was known for holding _something_ over pretty much everyone. "Ok, what's the word then?"

"The Gnome is going for damage limitation, the blast walls in Haven are up and any missions that mean going aboveground have been canceled until it is safe. The Council is still deciding on what to do, but are pretty much waiting until the situation up there changes. If shit hits the fan, Sool is not going to take the blame, at least not on his own."

Holly snarled inside her helmet, her hands fisting tightly, "God damn Politics! The bastard just cares for his job! So, I am guessing you can't send _anyone_ since aboveground missions are canceled?"

Foaly nodded in the base, "Right, not officially and no one offical. No one could get past the blast walls carrying something you might need. You are on your own on this mission, as far as Sool knows, you are just pursuing the targets. Only take action should they decide to go public with this, and your orders quoted from Sool are 'Take the least complicated and most permanent course of action.'"

The elf growled "He means kill the demon and leave no trace of it! That bastard! I can't do that, that is against every rule of The Book!"

Foaly sighed quietly and continued, "He knows that he can't offically order you to use lethal force on another fairy, he is making an unoffical recommendation for the situation. Holly, this is crafty stuff, either way it will have an effect on your career. Best-case scenario, this whole thing blows over though it is unlikely."

Artemis shook his head on his seat, "That isn't going to happen you two, this is much bigger than what was thought of first. These people had an Jinchuriki with them, a _Demon Host_ and so they know exactly what they are after here. I don't know exactly what their plan is, but it is either going public with the demon, or if they are military, researching the demon itself."

Foaly was about to reply when he saw something on the corner of his screen, which was connected to Holly's helmet and could see what she sees. His eyes widened while he sputtered out, "I-it can't be!"

Holly raised an eyebrow while looking to the entrance of the Café, and her mind stop as a painful feeling got caught in her stomach and heart.

At the entrance, was the blond woman from before. She was dressed up the same, with her clothes showing signs of wrinkles, and her hair was let lose behind her, reaching down to her rear. As she walked over to the table where her companions were, Holly thought, _'H-how?! How is she here!? And where is Naruto?!'_

The young girl looked up and her face changes into one of surprise as she smiled, waving over to Yugito. The blond woman smirked and walked over as the two men turned to her and smiled, nodding at the Jinchuriki. The shinobi sat down and looked at all of them, "So, what has happened while I was gone?"

The blond girl smiled, "Not much, our friend is making sure the _clubs_ are alright, and we will be leaving tomorrow. How did the event go?"

Yugito grinned, though it didn't reach her eyes, "It went well, I was hoping to bring him with me, but he got caught up in the _party_ and I lost him. Not sure if he is _gone_ or if he just left."

Holly just stared from her spot at the ceiling, looking at the back of the woman's head, suddenly wishing that she had her Neutrino in her hand at the moment. She glared at her with more hate than she felt for Sool, _'I'm...I'm going to KILL HER!!'_

"From what she has said...it seemed that some time during the fight...there might have been something big...maybe an explosion...and Naruto just disappeared. Whether or not he is dead we don't know...but it is likely. I am sorry Holly." said Foaly, seeing the signs on his screen go up, meaning that Holly's heart rate and blood pressure was going up as well.

Artemis hadn't spoken, as his mind was in shock, but only for a few moments. He had thought something like this might happen after all, but now his mind was replaced by a feeling of guilt. Naruto had been only about as old as himself, and to have life cut so young..... one of his eyes turned to Gaara, who had been listening to Artemis while he spoke to the fairies, as well as keeping himself busy by fingering the new silver ring on his finger. The redhead looked questionably at the young genius and asked, "What is wrong Fowl?"

Artemis sighed, "Naruto...is MIA (Missing In Action) in short from his battle with Yugito Nii." said the teen, who was one for a direct method.

Gaara's eyes widened at this news, before he nodded and turned around. His green eyes turned cold as he thought of his friend, his teeth grinding against each other. _'I should have gone with him...then he wouldn't be gone...he wouldn't be missing...or worse....'_

Artemis looked at Gaara and sighed, shaking his head before turning back to his fairy communicator and spoke, "Captain Short, keep watching the targets as you have been doing. Hopefully Uzumaki will show up somehow."

Holly's mind was already going numb as she now focused on the mission, determined not to let what Naruto worked for, even if it was only for a short time, go in vain. "I understand." she said in a cold tone while she watched the four people walk out of the Café and to their hotel room. She narrowed her eyes while flying slowly after them, her mind already thinking of ways of revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Amekagure no Sato, Hideout**

Itachi merely watched as a man in an orange masked punched the wall next to him, cracks surrounding the place of impact from the punch as the man roared in anger. Mentally, the younger Uchiha chuckled at his mentor's behavior but it wasn't really surprising.

It had been three months since the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had disappeared, and since then, the Ichibi and Rokubi vessels have disappeared by unknown means as well. And recently, reports came from the 'Zombie Brothers', as Kisame likes to call them, Hidan and Kakuzu that the Nibi host had vanished even before the Kyuubi vessel did. That was four out of the nine hosts, and who knew when the other Jinchuriki or the single free Bijuu would disappear as well.

Of course, this made all the of the Akatsuki angry, what would they do now? Sure they were each powerful S-Rank criminals, but they couldn't defeat whole Shinobi Villages with ease. Well together they could control maybe a village or two, but they were human and could be killed if people were strong enough. The Leader was the most angry, next to Madara of course.

Said Uchiha was at the moment hitting the walls, his strength apparent as more cracks appeared in the rock walls. He growled before drawing back his arm, bringing his hand up to his face and clenched his fist tightly, "Damn you Kyuubi and your past! Why does this have to happen now of all times?!"

Itachi closed his eyes before opening them, turning to his teacher and asked the question on his mind, "You know what is happening to the Bijuu?"

Madara turned to the young man and thought of telling him. He knew that Itachi was against him, the boy had never really liked being anyone's little tool, but the boy didn't really have anywhere else to go. And Itachi couldn't kill him, no one, save Pein maybe, could even hurt him. After a few moments of thinking, he nodded to his student, "Yes I do, you know of the story of my battle with the Shodai Hokage?"

Itachi nodded, everyone had heard of that famous battle that had created the Valley of the End. Uchiha Madara had used his Mangekyo Sharingan to control the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and attacked Konohagakure. Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage, had fought the Uchiha and his pet fox using his **Mokuton (Wood Release)** jutsu. The battle ended in Senju's victory and Madara's supposed end, but not even the Shodai had figured out that Madara was still alive after the battle.

"The Sharingan's power to control the Kyuubi no Kitsune was available to all those who reached the Mangekyo stage, but no one other than myself had ever learned how to summon the beast whenever they wanted to. With this power, I had summoned the Kyuubi many times and we worked together. And part of the time I didn't need to use my Sharingan, the beast was so full of malice and hate to humans that it would do what I commanded as long as people died. With that, it and I became partners and I soon learned some of the beast's, and the Bijuu's, secrets and origins.

"They are not from this world, they are actually from another dimension from us, or at least that is what it thinks. Who knows where the Time Tunnel had sent it and the other Bijuu. Anyhow, they had come from a different world to escape humans and regroup their armies with the rest of the demon race, yes there is a whole SPECIES of demons.

"But when these demons casted their time spell, or jutsu, on their home island, they had made a large flaw in their spell."

Itachi was doubtful of this story but in this world, people could do amazing things. Some of the Hokages even called on the Shinigami (Death God), so different worlds may not be out of the question. But when he heard about a flaw, he asked, "What is this flaw?"

Madara shook his head in disgust, "The teachers of the Bijuu were the ones casting the spell, and they were using a volcano as a power source. It was too much for them and so they teachers were blasted off to Kami knows where, and the Bijuu were sent into our world. As for the rest of the demons, I don't know where in hell they are at."

The younger Uchiha mentally winced at this, that was one hell of a flaw. But there was a missing detail from this story. "And so why are the Bijuu returning to their home world now?"

Madara smirked under his mask, "You catch on quick, they are returning to their home world, as for why now I don't know. I know why it is happening though, with the flaw in the time spell, the spell slowly disintegrated and now is getting strong enough to pull demons from _other_ dimensions."

Itachi nodded at this, it made sense to him now. The story he was still dubious about but there have been stranger things. "And now with the Bijuu disappearing, your plan will not come to pass."

Itachi was not one to feel fear often, but when he started hearing his teacher laugh loudly with malice and insanity, he felt a chill go down his spine. The man stopped the laughter and turned to him, his single Sharingan eyes visible through the hole in his swirling orange mask. "Yes it would, if not for one of the Sharingan's gifts."

Itachi raised his eyebrow at the man, as he thought he knew much, if not all, of the Sharingan's tricks. He may not have the ability to use them all _yet_ but he kenw of most of his bloodline. "And this gift is...?"

Madara grinned madly at his student, "Patience, you will know soon enough but you will learn this gift from me. You will be the gateway to the Bijuu's home, only of course if you can use this jutsu to it's fullest." He knew though that using this jutsu could cost someone his life, only he could use it without any backlashes because of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi, on the otherhand, hasn't gained that stage, and so his life was on the line. He would use it himself, but he wanted to see what the boy would do with such a power.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, _'What are you up to Madara.....'_ He knew that any Jutsu had it's drawback, no matter how perfect it seemed at first glance. And the jutsus concerning the Sharingan had even more drawbacks, mostly the Mangekyo as with every use, the user's eyesight deteriorates just a bit until they go completely blind. Itachi was no where near that stage went, but he had notice that his eyesight was getting worse.

His red eyes, his Sharingan eyes which seemed to be constantly on now, turned to his teacher and asked, "What is at least the name of this jutsu?"

"The name of this jutsu...is **Amatsu-Mikaboshi (August Star of Heaven)**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet eyes opened and looked around the area while coughing sounds filled the morning air. Brown sand crunched under the feet of someone as they walked across the small beach. They walked a few feet onto land, before collapsing down and breathing deeply, turning on their back and looked up at the sky. They narrowed their eyes at the cloudless blue sky as their hands fisted tightly.

'_God damn it.....great now where am I?'_ thought Naruto as he laid on the beach, taking deep breaths.

His ears twitched at the sound of crushing sand and he instantly jumped up, turning around as he raised his arms in a X formation with his claws out, before blinking at the two people in front of him, who were staring at him in shock.

One was a small boy, maybe about eight or nine years of age, with dark black hair and dark blue eyes, staring at Naruto with shock and wonder. He was wearing tan shorts and a white shirt over his sightly tanned skin.

The other person was a girl more around his age, maybe fifteen or so, with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes as well. She had tan skin as well that was covered by a black shirt and dark blue pants, and was looking at him with narrowed eyes full of suspicion. He wondered where the last part came from, until the younger boy spoke, "Sister...can we keep the fox?!"

Naruto widened his eyes and turned his head, seeing his twin tails visible behind him, then turned back to the two people in front of him, thinking, _'Ohh....shit....'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: AND DONE!! A little bit shorter than I had expected but I think it was a good chapter. Please tell me your thoughts on this story when you review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: FINALLY DONE!! This took a while and a bit of planning but I am finally done with chapter 7 and now onto chapter 8!! But before that, I shall answer some reviewers.

**naruto/champ987**: I didn't make Yugito 'overpowered' as you put it. She is perfectly able to battle someone four years younger than her because of a few things, one IS experience, something that can mean the difference between life and death on the battle field. I DO understand Jinchuriki, you insult me by saying that I don't read the manga. It seems to me that you read more fanfiction that manga, where in the manga does it tell about Gaara having a 'Tri Point Seal' on him? I have certainly never seen it, and even if it was there the sealing is not the only thing that makes a Jinchuriki strong.

Jinchuriki, to Kumo, are weapons and so they would have been trained to use their Bijuu's power and other jutsus and fighting styles as well to make them as powerful as possible. In the Manga, the Jinchuriki/Bijuu got their asses kicked as you put it because one, it was two against one and probably not in fair conditions, and two in the Bijuu's case they were no more than wild animals. We have not seen many other Jinchuriki fight other than Gaara, Yugito (Though the battle was short), Naruto, and Kirabi. So we do not know if they are 'weak' or not, so stop saying things you do not know about. And there is a reason that certain Akatsuki members are assigned to capture certain Jinchuriki/Bijuu, they are the best match to defeat them.

In Naruto's case, Kisame can take away the Kyuubi's chakra and Itachi can trap Naruto in Genjutsu, which he has little talent with. Gaara because Deidara can cause large amounts of damage and there is only so much the sand can take. Yugito because Hidan and Kakuzu can't really die from the flames. As for Kirabi, I have no idea.

Yugito only went into her full demon mode since she knew that they were S-Rank criminals and she couldn't afford to give them any opening, and of course they beat her. They are IMMORTAL S-Rank ninja. And the only reason Sasuke beat the Eight-Tails was because of the Black Immortal flames of the Amaterasu. Not many can match to those flames. If you don't like my fic, there is nothing making you read it so I suggest if you hate it, go away.

**Ffwatchdog**: Same thing as I told champ, I didn't overpower Yugito. No duh Hidan defeated her, IMMORTAL person could pretty much beat anyone. The reason Shikamaru beat him was because he used his head and cut Hidan into little pieces. Let me remind you that THIS IS NOT SHIPPUDEN, Naruto was still training with Jiraiya during the time he got sent into this new world and also no offence but it is pretty black and white to think that way, that because Yugito beaten by Hidan, who was beaten by Shikamaru, and just because Naruto is stronger than Shikamaru means that Naruto can defeat Yugito. It is like saying that just because Naruto beat Gaara, who beat Sasuke, means that Naruto can beat Sasuke. We saw the result of that. There are different results to different people fighting.

Also, yes Senjutsu would be good but Naruto learns that a lot into Shippuden, and the time right now was during the training trip with Jiraiya, so no go with the Senjutsu no matter what. Also, don't put words into my mouth. I said they aren't suppose to be noble WARRIORS, not noble people. Humans can't just be cold blooded killers in an instant. Ninjas are suppose to win by any means needed, what they do is their choice. I said that I was pissed that they made Naruto too heroic to use the Fox's chakra, never anything else. They can do noble things, just in battle it is different rules so don't put words in my mouth.

Naruto will get stronger but if he will rip Yugito a new one that you will have to wait and see.

**Captain50**: Yes, I know they are suppose to be peaceful and not use harm unless it is very much needed, I have read all the Artemis Fowl books. But think about it from the Bijuu's point of view, their masters were forced to use a spell to take them out of time because of HUMANS, they were separated from the rest of their kin by HUMANS, I think they would be filling up with malice and hate for humans then. And so creates their evil look that they have.

Anyhow, you guys are probably annoyed with me answering so many reviews, so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 7

'_Ohh.....shit....'_ thought Naruto as he looked at the two people in front of him. The young boy in front of him was staring at him with awe and amazement, all while asking the girl next to him, his sister he had said, questions about keeping the blond as a pet. The girl was silent, staring at him as well before she raised her hand in front of her brother. The boy stopped speaking while the girl asked in fluent French, "What are you?"

He knew that, that would be one of the first questions she would ask. He was surprised though that she hadn't started running off screaming 'monster' and such like that. Even civilians in his world, who knew about all the things that shinobi could do, would be running off and screeching at the top of their lungs by now.

He decided to try to disarm any thoughts of her's that he was a unhuman being, "What do you mean? These things are just part of my costume." replied Naruto in French as well, though not anywhere near as fluent as the girl.

Inside it's large cage, the Kyuubi smacked it's head with it's paw. How in the nine levels of hell could it's host go from smart fighter to dumb ass within a day? _**'Kami hates me....'**_

The young boy blinked at this and looked at the tails and ears on Naruto, "Those are part of a costume? Really?! Adeline, can I get a costume like that?!"

The girl glared at the blond while slightly shaking her head at her brother's question, "No Lulu, you can't even if it were a costume. As for you," she pointed at Naruto as she said this, "That is not a costume. One, the ears slightly twitch at every loud sound, such as my brother talking, so they are real. Two, there is no costume in the world that can be so advanced that they can move like real appendages, such as your tails. And three, unless you have a really bad hair disease, your hand is not suppose to look like that."

Naruto instantly looked down to his left hand, which was covered in red fur, and cursed in his mind. Well, there went his cover, this damn girl was observant. Sighing, he looked up and stared questionably at the girl, "Fine, I am not fully human, I wonder why you haven't run away screaming yet."

The girl only shook her head, opening her mouth to reply but her words died when her dark eyes caught sight of something, or some_one_, running at the blond. "Stop Lulu!"

Naruto blinked as he saw from the corner of his eye, the small boy was running at him. For a second, he had almost thought that maybe the child thought he was a monster and was going to try some type of attack against him. But that thought was instantly thrown away as soon as he saw the look of wonder and happiness on the boy's face. He mentally grimaced, how could he think such a thought about a child?

While he thought this, the small boy jumped and grabbed one of Naruto's tails. The blond tensed at this while the boy turned his head, looking at his sister with his face in a pout, "But Adeline!! The tail looked so fluffy....and do not call me that!! My name is Lucien, not Lulu! You and grandpa know I hate that name!"

Adeline smirked at her brother, chuckling softly as she replied, "Why else do you think I call you that Lulu?" Her face then turned serious as she looked back at the blond in front of her, who had now calmed down from the shock of having the young boy grab his tail.

Adeline Renard's face turned into one of amusement, _'Well this is one hell of a surprise.'_ Of course inwardly she was scared of the blond in front of her, who knew what he could or would do, but he had not harmed them yet. Even when Lucien grabbed one of his tails, he did not attack or anything like that. So she doubted that he would hurt them, she was a very bright girl and used her head instead of just quickly assuming things without knowing anything of the situation.

Naruto blinked down at the boy and raised his tail up, hearing the child whine from losing the tail while the blond looked up at the girl who was looking on at this with a amused look on her face. His eye twitched at this, "You find this very funny don't you?"

The girl smirked widely, showing a few of her white teeth, "Yes I do."

The blond sighed and shook his head, hearing the demon inside of him laughing it's tails off. He tuned that noise out while he turned to the girl, raising an eyebrow while he asked, "You never did tell me.....why haven't you run screaming when you saw me?"

Adeline smiled, sitting down on the sandy surface of the beach. Her hand dug into the sand then lifted out of it, a small stream of sand pouring out as she replied, "Because, even though I am scared of you, you have done nothing to harm us yet. I use my head instead of other people who just assume things."

Naruto nodded at this, it made sense of course. She would have to be a little bit scared of him, but at least she used her mind. His thoughts were broken by a now familiar tug on his tail. He sighed, lifting his tail in front of him and saw that holding onto the tail was Lucien, who looked like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

It took only a glare with his violet eyes to have the small child let go. He fell on his rear and ran back to his sister, hiding behind her as she giggled, "Sorry about that, he is just too curious for his own good."

The blood shook his head, smiling as he waved his hand in front of him, "It's alright, I was like that too, maybe a little more hyper than him though." he replied with a foxy grin.

She nodded at this, smiling at him before a question popped up in her mind, "Hey, what were you doing here on the beach coughing anyway? And we never did get your name?"

Naruto's grin slowly disappeared as the situation at hand came back to him. His eyes widened as his mind was racing, _'Ok, after the fight with that damn bitch, I hid underwater after the explosion with the __**Odama Rasengan**__ and went in the direction that I saw the boat go in. Where was the boat going to?! Nice in France wasn't it!?_'

He turned to the girl and quickly asked, "Where are we?!"

The girl blinked in confusion, wondering why he wouldn't know where he was, _'I'll wait until later to ask again.'_ she thought before answering him, "We are at Valletta, Melta. Why you ask?"

Naruto cursed loudly in his mind, his loud growling scaring the two in front of him. Where in hell was he?! And where in hell was Nice? _'Why in hell does this shit keep happening to me!? Kami seems to really like fucking up with my life, or I just have REALLY bad karma.'_ thought Naruto.

Kyuubi snorted in it's cage, having thought the same thing mere moments ago.

Lucien poked his head out from behind his sister and saw the blond's now angry and sad look, "What's wrong?"

The blond jinchuriki was pulled out of his thoughts by this question and was about to answer when he heard a voice yell out, "Lucien! Adeline! You two there?"

The brother and sister paled instantly, looking at the direction of where the voice came from, where a very small cliff covered the beach. They turned their heads back to Naruto, but blinked as they saw smoke dissipate and the blond no where to be seen.

Their blinking stopped when they heard a yip come from their feet, and looked down to see a crimson furred fox looking up at them with a large, fluffy tail with a blond tip at the end. Both of them were in shock when they saw the fox wink at them.

"Lulu, Adeline, there you two are." said a voice from above them. The two kids and the fox looked at the source of the voice and saw a middle aged man, maybe in his late fifties, walking down the side of the cliff. He had light brown hair, his skin having a light tan to it, and his deep brown eyes looking down at the kids as he walked to them. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, and black pants with tan sandals on his feet.

Adeline stepped in front of the fox, hiding him as she spoke, "Hi grandpa Toni!" she said with a smile.

Toni smiled with a amused look on his face, one that Naruto noticed that looked similar to the one Adeline had before. _'Well damn...hopefully he isn't as smart or observant as his granddaughter, or else I might be screwed.'_ thought the transformed Naruto, still hiding behind Adeline.

"Hello Adeline, now what is that furry thing behind you?" asked Toni calmly with a knowing smile.

Naruto cursed in his mind, damning the smart genes of the world. The Kyuubi chuckled at this and voiced, **"Don't you get tired of being stupid and wrong?" **

'_SHUT UP!!'_

Adeline sweatdropped at this and sighed, turning around and picked up the fox by the forelegs, who yipped at this, and held him in front of her grandpa. "It's a fox."

The old man blinked at this as he bent his knees, bringing his head to level with the fox's head, staring at it in confusion. "There shouldn't be any foxes on this island...."

Lucien, who had been silent until now, suddenly grabbed the fox from his sister's grasp and held it tightly. Adeline pouted at this while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and if one looked closely, they would see one of the fox's eyes twitch slightly from being handled like a mere toy. The boy looked up and asked, "Can we keep him? Can we?!"

Toni narrowed his eyes while shaking his head, "Now just wait a second, who knows if this thing has a disease or if it is someone else's pet or something. We can't just take it with us to Nice."

The fox's ears suddenly stood up and looked at the old man in shock, _'They are going to Nice? YES!! This might be my ticket to finding the others!'_ thought Naruto, now thanking Kami and Lady Luck for being on his side.

Adeline looked at her grandpa and pouted, "But grandpaaa!! Come on, he doesn't have a leash, and I doubt someone would keep a fox as a pet. And I don't think he is sick, if he does have a disease, we can check at Nice. Please! Can't we keep him?" To add to the pout, she gave her grandpa a puppy dog look.

Now Toni had dealt with this tactic before. Problem was, every time he faced it, he failed to over come it. Every time. His right eye twitched at this, _'She must have got this from her grandmother.....'_ while he tried to resist the look. It failed however, when Lucien joined in with his own puppy dog look. Hell, the fox even looked like it was giving that look to him!

He growled for a second before shaking his head, shooting his arms over his head in defeat, "Fine! But you have to take care of him." If he was hoping for that to make them rethink this choice, he was disappointed yet happy at the same time at their cheer of triumph. He knew his grandkids, when they were determined about something, they would do it no matter what. The fox would be in good care.

"Now come on, let's get back to the hotel and pack up, we are leaving for Nice tomorrow." said Toni, now walking away. The two grandkids followed them, with the boy whining when the sister took the fox back and stuck her tongue at her brother. The fox's eye twitched, wondering if this was really such a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly's hazel eyes kept track of a white mass only a distance away, water parting itself as it sailed through the blue sea. One of her eyes were twitching, these people wasted no time as the night that Yugito, or cat bitch as Holly nicknamed her, they had got onto a boat and now were on their way to their next stop. Hopefully it would be Nice, but being hopefully hadn't helped her much so far. Especially in the case of Naruto....

She shook her head as the small whispers of tears from her eyes fell, her body flying in the night air. The bitch never said that Naruto was dead, so there can still be a chance of him being alive. But even if he was alive, he would still be stuck at sea or lost from any communication to them. Or if any humans find out about his non human features, he could be killed or used as a lab rat. He was strong, but she doubted that the teen could face up to high speed bullets.

'_Why am I so worried?' _thought the elf as she kept her distance from the boat. The blond woman was able to detect Naruto even though he was outside the boat, so she was ordered by Artemis and Foaly to keep away from the boat so they don't get her as well. _'I only met him a few days ago, why do I care so much? Sure he is a fairy as well but he is also a Mud Man!'_

Even as she told herself this, the painful feeling in her stomach and chest returned. Her thoughts turned to the lost boy and wondered if he was alright and where he was. She shook her head again inside her helmet, trying to get rid of those thoughts, _'Focus Holly! You have a mission to do, and another genius to face.'_

Foaly had finally gotten the identities of the people in the group other than Yugito, though it had taken some time. Someone had seemingly wiped every trace of the girl's family from the Interent, of course no one could hide from the centaur. He had found a ghost image of the girl winning a spelling bee when she was four, then it was easy to find the other files with her name.

Minerva Paradizo, a twelve year old girl born in Canges sur Mer in the south of Fance and was a genius child just like Artemis Fowl himself. Having already completed High School, and studying two learning degrees, Quantum Physics and Psychology, her IQ could give Fowl a run for his money.

One of the men was her father, Gaspard Paradizo, a father of two. Minerva herself and a a little five year old boy named Beau. He was fifty two, and a very respected cosmetic surgeon, having millions of dollars under his name. That had explained how they can get to the demon locations easily, money can get one almost anything it seems.

Another one of the men, the one with the dark spiky hair, was head of Soto Security, Juan Soto. Though the security was legitimate, the man was nothing to worry about as he had little to no training under his belt. The last man however, the one with a mess of colorful hair on his head, was most likely the most dangerous of the group, save Yugito herself.

Billy Kong, or his birth name Jonah Lee, was born in Malibu in the early seventies. His family originally was from Taiwan, but moved back after his older brother, Eric, was killed in a gang fight. After moving back to the city and being a thief, he had to leave in the nineties after killing a accomplice of his with a kitchen knife. A warrant was out there for him in Taipie, but under the name Johan Lee. After that, he left to Paris and got his named and face changed, though not enough to escape Foaly's computers, then took up Martial Arts.

Butler informed them of how dangerous this man was, having a small well trained crew under him that hire themselves out as bodyguards. They had no morals and would do any task for the right price. They only had one rule, to never quit until the job was done.

Their final destination, or so they hoped, was the Paradizo chateau in Tourrettes sur Loup, twenty minutes from Nice, France. Meaning it would only take twenty minutes for Artemis, Gaara, and Butler to get over there, as they had landed in Nice only an hour ago and were checking into an hotel.

Holly sighed, continuing to follow the boat before she blushed. The cause of this was a growl from her stomach. She hadn't ate anything since this morning, and decided to get something now. She reached into a pocket in her suit and took out a ration bar, biting into it and grimaced at the slightly bitter taste. The bars tasted just about as good as dirt, but they were good to eat on missions as they were light-weight and filling. Though it would probably take a few dozen to fill up Naruto.

The elf mentally cursed in her mind, having thought about the boy again. _'He is fine Holly, do not worry about it. Just finish the mission quickly and we can go search for him. Stop thinking of the Mud Boy! But he is a fairy as well....and isn't like most of the selfish Mud Men....'_

She sighed and kept on flying after the white boat, her thoughts continuing to be about a certain blond fox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva's eye continued to twitch while her blue eyes read through the pages of a large book in her hands, a tapping sound being the source of her growing annoyance. One of her eyes turned to the source of it and was surprised to see Yugito sitting in a chair, tapping her finger against the arm of it with a almost sad look on her face.

The young girl raised her eyebrow at this, the woman had been like this ever since she had returned from her battle with the other jinchuriki. The girl was still amazed at the story, these shinobi were capable of doing such things as controlling the elements themselves and controlling pure energy, such as what the boy did with the 'chakra shroud' as Yugito called it. This made her more determined to get magic and 'chakra' recognized by the scientific community, imagine what they could do with such powers!

She threw those thoughts out of her head and looked at Yugito's face, trying to figure out what was wrong. She knew it had something to do with the battle with the Uzumaki boy, but what could it be? She had told her everything of the fight and nothing happened between the demon hos-

Her eyes widened as an idea popped into her head, then looked at the woman. She coughed to get the shinobi's attention, which worked to an extent. One of the woman's slant blue eyes turned to Minerva and looked at her questionably, "Yes?"

Tapping her chin, the young girl thought for only a few seconds about which approach would be best. "Is the battle with a fellow Jinchuriki troubling you, Yugito?" she asked, having picked the direct approach.

Yugito's eyes narrowed at the girl, cursing in her mind at having been so readable that a child was able to see her feelings. Then again, this child was a genius and should have been able to pick up on her sadness.

For the last day, she had been thinking of her fight with the teen, another demon host like herself who was probably as confused as her at being in a new world. And she didn't even think about that, she had merely fought him as if he were just another enemy, which he was. But one question stood out to her, would she really have killed or taken prisoner one of the few kin she had? She didn't really have an answer for that.

Then there was his words that he spoke during the battle, the wrods that made her doubt the mission she was on.

"_**Whatever you are going to do with that demon......I won't let you do it!! I won't let you hurt The People and this world!!"**_

Her demon had informed her who 'The People' were, it was merely another name for the whole fairy race. If she carried out with this mission, if the demon they were carrying was ever revealed, would it really hurt The People and this world?

The answer was yes, it would. Humans would hunt down these creatures and kill them. Fairies would be forced to retaliate and a whole global war would soon engulf the world. And would she do all this, just for the sake of returning home? For now, she didn't have that answer either but soon she knew she would have to face that answer.

She turned to the brains of the mission, the young girl in front of her and answered, "Yes...it is...Minerva, is this whole thing right?"

The young girl narrowed her eyes at Yugito, putting down the book in her hands in her lap and asked, "What do you mean?"

"This whole thing....showing the world that demons exist...the reality of magic....the existence of fairies. Is it right to do that?" asked Yugito, having a worried look on her face.

Minerva raised her eyebrow at her in confusion before understanding flew through her mind. She sighed, leaning into the chair she was in and looked at the woman, "I know what you are trying to say...and I understand why you feel this way but you understand this as well, humans will always look for something. Our curiosity has us look everywhere, and sooner or later we would have found out about the fairies. At least this way we can control the outburst and both human and fairies have a better chance of getting together. They no longer have to hide."

Yugito nodded but the seed of doubt implanted in her mind was starting to grow, wondering if she should continue with the mission or ruin it. It went against her code, to never give up on any mission unless it was truly impossible. But maybe this mission, to return to her world, was impossible....

Minerva stared at the blond woman as many emotions flashed on her face, confusion and sadness the most common. She knew that only Yugito could solve her feelings, and she hoped that she continued with the mission. If not, she was in trouble. For now, she could only wait, she picked up the book on her lap and continued to read as Yugito's silently thought about her choices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Outside of Amekagure no Sato**

Itachi's red eyes darted to each tree as he followed his teacher through the raining forest, water forming pools around them as they walked. Their feet never go wet from the puddles, having chakra flowing through their feet as they walked in the opposite direction of Ame. While his eyes were searching the area, his mind was on this jutsu of Madara's.

'_This Jutsu, it was never in the Uchiha Clan's scrolls. They had information on every Mangekyo jutsu, __**Tsukuyomi**_ _**(Moon Reader)**_, _**Amaterasu, Susanoo (Storm's Help), **__they even had records of the very rare __**Kamui (Might of the Gods)**__. But never did they mention a __**Amatsu-Mikaboshi**__ in any of the scrolls.'_ thought Itachi in confusion, going through his memory.

He looked up, and saw that they were walking into a small clearing. He locked his thoughts away for later as he turned to Madara, raising an eyebrow at him as he waited for the elder Uchiha to speak. Madara, seeing this look, spoke, "Now, here is where you shall be practicing **Amatsu-Mikaboshi**, but before that, I shall tell you what it does. Though a little history of our Sharingan is in order for you to fully grasp it's power."

A glare from Madara had given Itachi the message not to interrupt him while he spoke, not that he would have anyway. His curiosity of this new jutsu was too great, so he listened with attention to Madara's words, "You see, while most people think that the Sharingan mutated from the Byakugan, there are few people who remember the legend of the creation of the **Dojutsus (Eye Techniques)**.

"It was said that as the world was evolving and humans were learning their place on this earth, the Gods above decided who could make the greatest powers to the humans to help them out. Many of the Gods created Bloodlines, each more different and unique than the last. They altered the bodies of humans avd gave them powers beyond most imaginations. Soon, the Gods stopped altering the bodies themselves then worked on their eyes.

"The first of the **Dojutsus** to come into creation was the Rinnegan, gifted to humans by the Goddess Omoikane, the Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence. With her power, she gave the users of the Rinnegan the ability to control any power in the world. The holders of the Rinnegan are said to be able to use any ninjutsu, no matter what element. The first holder of the Rinnegan was the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths), the said creator of the ninja world.

"The second of the **Dojutsus** to be created was the Byakugan, which was created with the help of three Gods, Fujin the God of the Wind, Raijin the God of Thunder, and Ame-no-Uzume the Goddess of the Dawn. While Uzume gave the Byakugan holders the ability to see all around then and through anything as if the sun was up close, Fujin and Raijin gave them their fighting style, Juken (Gentle Fist). A style as fluent as the wind, yet powerful and swift as thunder.

"The last of the **Dojutsus** that came into existence was our own Sharingan, created by four Gods of the universe, Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun, Tsukuyomi the God of the Moon, Susanoo the God of Storms, and finally Amatsu-Mikaboshi The God of Darkness and of the Stars. Amaterasu gave the Sharingan users natural control of fire, including the black flames of the jutsu we named after her, as well as the Sharingan's impressive seeing abilities. Tsukuyomi gave our eyesight even better abilities, as with our bloodline we see things as if they are in slow motion, as well as our copying ability. We then named his last gift after him, our ability to cast genjutsus with just eyesight. Susanoo's gift to us was the ability to call upon a figure of himself to fight for us, using his three legendary weapons the Totsuka no Tsurugi (Ten Hands Long Sword), and the Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirror).

"But few know of our last gift, the one given to us by the evil Amatsu-Mikaboshi. You see, this God controled the dark forces within the Universe, creating chaos in any way possible. With this power, he gave our illusions even more power, the ability to control anyone through hypnosis, as well as even fully controling those with fierce dark emotions. That is how I was able to control the Kyuubi with my Sharingan, it's heart was so full of malice that it was easy for me to control it. It is also why we must kill one close to us or have someone close to us die, the dark emotions in us will set off the Mangekyo stage. He also gave us the ability to bend space and time itself, giving us the technique **Kamui**. We also named another version of that technique after him, the gate way through universes themselves and the ability to teleport throughout space."

Itachi's eyes widen at this, finally realizing why he would be learning this technique. He would be the key to getting the jinchuriki, using that jutsu he would open the gate to the original world of the Bijuu and they would capture the demon hosts. The Uchiha then narrowed his eyes at his mentor, doubt seeping into his mind, "But there is a catch..."

Madara smirked at the young man, "Yes, there is always a catch. With the evil power of Amatsu in us, there is always a chance of us going mad or crazy ourselves. Humans have always wanted more power, the dark forces in us just makes it more common and potent than others. Even more so when we try to gain the Mangekyo level of the Sharingan. So the other Gods made a failsafe, should we gain this stage and continue to use it, our eyesight would slowly dissipate into nothingness. The only way we could save ourselves from blindness was by taking another Mangekyo that hadn't lost it's light yet."

The nukenin nodded at this, knowing the key to stopping his own blindness, one must take a pair of Mangekyo eyes with blood similar to their own. That is how Madara did it, taking his own brother's eyes to stop the darkness. And that is how he has to do it, taking his own brother's eyes, Sasuke's eyes.

Itachi turned one of his Sharingan eyes to the sky, seeing lightning dance in the distance and remembered Sasuke's now signature technique. _'What are you doing now....Otouto? No matter, soon enough I will stop the darkness. Our battle will come soon enough.'_

Madara turned to his student, narrowing his eyes at Itachi's thoughtful look before getting to what they were here for, "Alright Itachi, it is time to learn the jutsu. You can only do this with the Mangekyo on though, and it is dangerous to use."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this while his Sharingan changed, the three commas forming together to make a curved Shuriken shape, "How so?"

Madara chuckled and smirked at the young man, "You'll see."

Only minutes later, was the forest filled with painful screams of the young Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nice, France, Hotel Rooom**

Butler was still disturbed a bit by his new companion's situation, as he wondered how in the world the redhead's body even functioned when it never got sleep. At the moment, Gaara and him were looking over a map of Nice and the area around it, including the area around the Paradizo chateau. He was glad that he found another person who could think of battle strategies, and with Gaara's abilities, a break in seemed more possible. But they would have to wait until they had gotten a real blueprint of the security of the place for any further ideas.

He could hear Artemis's tapping on the computer, his charge was working through the equation of the deteriorating time spell, working out the next place and time the next demon would show up. He had told his charge to get some sleep, but the boy argued that they still had up to three days until the abductors reached Nice, and he could rest tomorrow or the day before they reach Nice.

Butler snorted, they had been spending a lot of time away from the Fowl Manor and he wondered how in heck Artemis's parents believed the boy's lie for being in Nice. Well it wasn't really a lie, they were waiting for a friend, Holly that is. And maybe Naruto as well.

The bodyguard's eyes softened slightly at the thought of the boy. During the latest years with Artemis, he had took the role of general protector, and now he had a feeling of guilt at the boy's death. He knew there was little chance of him still being alive, if Yugito hadn't killed him, the cold ocean or sharks may have done him in after his tiring battle with the other jinchuriki.

The teen didn't deserve death, he was merely trying to protect his now kin and everyone else. He had a cheerful attitude that seemed to infect everyone around him, even Artemis himself, a no small feat. His life probably wasn't the best either, he had told him of how he had a demon in him, and he knew how people hated anything that was 'nonhuman'. That was probably why he reacted cold to Holly when she asked how his life was.

He sighed, turning his eyes to the redhead who was on the other side of the small table that held the map on it. His curiosity was getting to him and decided to ask, "Gaara....how was your and Naruto's life because of the demons?" Maybe he shouldn't have asked that, as he saw Gaara tense at the question.

Gaara hadn't expected one of them to ask this question, but he knew that sooner or later they would wonder exactly how their lives were effected by their demons. He saw out of the corner from his eye that Artemis was paying attention as well, though still working out the equation to the time spell. The redhead sighed and decided to tell them, if merely so they don't ask later.

"Our lives...weren't the best. You probably already know that much, humans are naturally afraid of things they don't understand. In my case, they knew I was merely the container, but thought I was insane and a mad killing machine. Which I was in a way, up until I was 6, Shukaku had always protected me using sand around me, which we had plenty of in Suna, my village. Any civilian stupid enough to try to kill me was crushed and killed by the sand, soon they stopped once they figured out there was nothing they could do against me.

"Shukaku also acted up when I felt any negative emotions, sadness, anger, anything at all and the sand acted and tried to kill the source of it. I could barely control the sand and so barely could stop it most of the time. When my father, the Kazekage or the leader of the village, saw that his 'weapon' was becoming too powerful too quickly, he started sending assassins after me. The first one was the person who I thought loved me, my uncle. But he was ordered by my father to kill me and he almost did, I protected myself with sand then he tried to kill me by blowing himself up. That failed as well you see.

"After that, I started thinking that no one loved me, that one could only be strong by loving and fighting for yourself. After all, before my mother died because of being a sacrifice to sealing the Shukaku inside of me, she cursed me and Suna. I killed any assassins that came after me, and soon my father stopped, seeing as he was losing too many shinobi to me. It wasn't until about a year or so ago, when I went to the chunin exams in Konoha, Naruto's home, that I have changed my views. He showed me that fighting for yourself can only make you so strong, while fighting for others makes you even stronger." said the Suna shinobi, letting the tale sink into the pair's minds.

While Artemis and Butler knew about human hatred, they didn't think it would be that bad. To having to kill at a young age, to know that your own father wanted you dead, to indirectly be the cause of your own mother's death would have certainly have one go mad. Artemis mentally shuddered while Butler asked, "And Naruto's life?"

Gaara closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening his green eyes again and looking at the two, "In a way, I guess one would think his life was worse than my own. While his demon sealing was used for a noble cause, as the Kyuubi was attacking Konoha and the leader sealed the beast into Naruto to stop the attack at the cost of his own life, people still hated him. Even with the Hokage's, or the leader of Konoha, dying wish be that they think of Naruto as a hero, they ignored it and thought him as the Kyuubi itself. It was only because of the new Hokage, well actually the one who came out of retirement, that Naruto survived that day, with the threat that anyone harming him would be killed.

"For most of the time, Naruto was ignored by the people, while a few times masses of people attacked him as they figured out that such a number of people couldn't be killed or Konoha's economy would worsen. With Naruto being ignored, he strived for recognition even if it was the bad kind as he pulled pranks of all sorts of scales, even painting on the monument that held the Hokage's faces. He wanted people to look at him, to know that he at least _existed_ to someone. The only one who gave him kindness was the Hokage, who looked at him like he was his own grandson." explained the redhead, sadness in his own eyes at his friend's horrible childhood.

Butler mentally winced, Naruto's story was just as bad as Gaara's, though he wouldn't say worse. They were bad in their own way, one having their whole existence hated by everyone they knew, and one having their existence ignored by everyone but one.

Artemis narrowed his eyes at this, a question popping into his mind, "Didn't Naruto have anything to protect him? The Kyuubi must have surely gave him some power."

Gaara shook his head, "No, Kyuubi isn't like Shukaku in the way that it doesn't control elements. The fox is a being of pure energy, and the only thing that it gave Naruto was higher levels of chakra than any normal person should have and a fast healing ability. He didn't even know of the Kyuubi's existence in him until he was twelve."

Artemis widened his eyes at this, then the blue orbs softened slightly. It was one thing to be ignored, but for that long and not know why....it was amazing that Naruto hadn't gone crazy from it.

A sudden beeping from his laptop drew his attention and looked at the now finished equation. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of it before his eyes widened in shock then cursed loudly, "Fuck!"

Butler raised an eyebrow, knowing something bad was going to happen if _Artemis_ cursed. "What's wrong?"

Artemis's blue eyes glared at the screen of the laptop, then looked at the two at the table, sighing quietly before responding, "The time spell is decaying faster than I thought it would, the next demon should be appearing within the next two days."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at this, knowing there was something else, "And what is the location?"

Sighing, the Fowl boy looked out the window of the hotel room at one of the beaches and spoke, "The most public beach in Nice, the La Reserve beach."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound)**

Lightning and rain danced down in the night sky, the moon glowing brightly despite the dark clouds in it's way. A soft dimming orange glow lit the night from a single spot in a large forest, as lightning struck down at that spot. The smell of burning flesh was fresh in the air, but quickly being washed away by the pouring rain.

Ruins remained in the place of a village, burnt and sliced bodies laying all around the area as they were slowly sinking into the mud under them. Four figures in black cloaks looked at the destruction with indifference, well three figures. One of the four was looking at the figure in front of them all.

The figure watching the supposed leader was dressed in a black cloak just like the others, with small amounts of red hair poking out from the hood that covered their head. They were the shortest one there, though not by much compared to two of the figures.

Another one was the second tallest of the group, carrying a large blade on his back on their cloaked back. A small amount of white hair seeping out from their hood, and one could almost feel a bloodthirsty grin behind the shadows of the hood.

The figure in the back of the group was easily the tallest of them all, no hood covered his head, showing a moss of spiky orange hair. Orange eyes looked at the destruction before turning to the figure in the front.

The last figure was the third tallest of the group, black hair poked out of their hood. On the back of the cloak, was the symbol of a fan with the top of it red and the bottom of it white. The figure then started chuckling softly as they opened their eyes, showing a pair of eyes with a red six point star and a black background behind it. The eyes glowed from the shadows of the hood, thinking to themselves, _'Even in another world...you are useful...and annoying...eh dope?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: FINALLY done.....I am done with this chapter and everything is getting set up for the big mess that is going to happen in the next chapter!!

I know that some of you will get pissed off at Sasuke's Mangekyo but to the world Naruto is dead, so Sasuke would have learned about this and this would have set off the Mangekyo stage. We do not know all the exact things that set off the stage, (Remember that Kakashi also has the Mangekyo as well and he said that all of his loved ones are dead, and also he wouldn't be the one to kill someone close to him). So I am giving this a possible thing of happening. And also IT IS FANFICTION!! Some Authors have the Kyuubi give a Uchiha Naruto an Mangekyo version of the Sharingan without him having to do anything so yeah, at least this is sorta possible.

I hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: WOOT I ish done with this damn chapter, took me a while to do this. I hope you people have liked the story so far, now for you to read!! But first, to answer some reviews.

**FrozenWolf13: **I know that it would be Rice Country, but since Orochimaru took over the country itself, in a political sense it would be Land of Sound.

**Naruto/champ987:** Ok, I am getting sick and tired of you so this will be the last time I will answer one of your reviews, if you want to complain to me then make a new account on this site and PM me what you find wrong with this instead of reviewing when you haven't even READ the chapter. That is the point of a review.

Ok fine I might have been wrong about that, but at the very least if they knew where and who their Jinchuriki was, they would have gotten some type of report on their abilities. They have a spy for pete's sake. And the two vs one thing is wrong? We never saw what happened during the fight, we might assume that Hidan was the only one who fought Yugito, but we would never know. Also, it has never said anywhere that Gaara not sleeping was because of a fault in his seal, Gamabunta said himself that the hosts of Shukaku suffer from not being able to sleep, or otherwise Shukaku would take over and eat their personalities. The toad probably knows this from Shukaku's past hosts.

Experience only gets you so far, yes it does but that is only one of the things that factors in a fight, it is still important. And while it has never been said that Kumo used it's hosts as weapons, how else do you think that they were turned into Jinchuriki? The First Hokage gave each Hidden Village Bijuu to equalize the power, as treaties if you will, so where else do you think they got Bijuu and why else do you think they put them into hosts? Only so far do we know in the case of Naruto was a Jinchuriki created by noble means, using him to seal away the fox and keep it from destroying the village.

She is stronger than she was in the manga you say, we never saw how Yugito fights other than her Bijuu form. Also, she is a Kumo ninja, from the Land of LIGHTNING she is bound to know some Raiton Jutsus. And just as you said, you stand on the THEORY that they only use jutsu connected to their Bijuu. Gaara uses mostly Sand and sometimes Wind jutsus, while using his sand to protect himself. And tell me, if you can change into a giant flaming cat that can shoot fireballs and you were attacked by two S-Rank nuke-nins, what would you do? Yugito knew she couldn't give an opening to these two and so changed to quickly end the battle. Also, Killer Bee didn't use his beast's power with his swords, he used Lightning chakra, the same that Sasuke does with his sword. You got your facts wrong there. Don't debate with you you say, you need to read up on your facts before you tell me off. Please do not review like this again unless it is about the chapter, if you want to comment back to me wabout my review replies, please make a new account and PM me. If you review like this again, I will just ignore you.

**Hiroshima Namikaze: **Ok maybe I should have rephrase what he said but Sasuke doesn't know that Naruto is in _another_ world, what he meant was that Naruto is dead, in another world aka Heaven/Hell/Afterlife whatever you want to call it. Sorry if some of you got confused at that.

Alright, enough of that now, please enjoy the fic!!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 8

"Hey!! Get back here!!"

Other passengers of the boat blinked at this and turned their heads to the sound. They saw a young child running on the deck of the boat, chasing after something. They wondered what he was chasing, before they saw a red blur go by, women who were laying down in the sun screamed as the blur jumped over them, causing them to fall off of their chairs. Some people chuckled at this as the red blur stopped, the red fox landing at the edge of the pool on the boat.

'_Hell no I'm not going back!!'_ thought the fox as he saw the child running at him. He turned around and bolted to the other side of the pool, hoping to keep the boy away using the water. The boy, who was on the opposite side of the pool than the fox, was still wearing that evil grin. The same grin that was on his face when he told him the thing that the kitsune was running away from.

"_Alright, Bath time Naurto!!"_

It had been nearly two days since the day Naruto was found by Adeline and Lucien, and they were at the moment riding on a boat to Genoa, Italy. The seaport city was only a little bit away from Nice, France, and so wouldn't be a problem to get over there.

During the time that the blond had been with the two, and whenever their grandpa Toni wasn't around, he had talked to them about his situation, partly. He had told them his name, and a partial truth, that he had been in a fight at sea with another being like himself because of a crime that the woman did, and he lost. He got lost at sea and ended up at Melta. He didn't tell them anymore than that, more over so of him being a demon. Luckily this world had myths about kitsunes and it was easy to convince them he was one of them, which he sorta was.

Lucien didn't really care, just kept on talking about he had a cool pet now, while Adeline was more mature about it. She knew that the pet thing was merely a cover and asked him what would he do once they were at Nice, as she had seen him perk up when Toni had commented on that city. Once again he mentally cursed the smart genes of the world and answered her that he would go meet up with the rest of his friends.

Of course the girl was a bit saddened by this but accepted it. With the limited time together, she decided to get to know him a bit while he got to know the two as well. He had learned that they lived with their parents and grandparents in Tours, France in the middle of the country. And the reason they were in Valletta at the time was because their grandpa was a author, and was looking around the island as in his next book there would be a scene in the city. He wanted to get a feel and accurate detail of the place before he wrote the scene.

They had learned about him too, well as much as he told them. They learned his name, the fact that he was 14, for some reason the blond noticed Adeline's mouth twitch upward at this, and that he was human. To an extent at least, he was half human and half kitsune, he didn't tell them how he was that way but they merely assumed that he was born that way. Kyuubi shuddered at this, thinking to itself, _**'Like hell I would mate with a human.'**_

Naruto had learned quickly that this family was very interesting and as some would call them, strange. Toni spent part of his time outside the room, writing down something on a notebook, only to get angry and either erase what he wrote, scratch it out, or the rare times just get the paper and throw it away. Lucien was a normal hyperactive child, though one with a secret colorful vocabulary when he was _really_ angry and a damn fascination with his tail. Adeline was probably the most normal of them, but still a little strange as she spent most of the time asking him questions and reading books about other countries. She said she got it from her grandfather.

Now, back to the matter at hand, he was glaring at the little speed devil on the other side of the pool, as he thought it would be funny to give Naruto a bath. He didn't need anyone giving him a bath! Though he couldn't go in by himself, Toni would wonder who in hell is using the bath then. The man still believed him to just be a normal fox named Naruto by his kids. Toni asked them why they named him that, Adeline answered that she had read about fox's in Japanese folklore and thought a Japanese name was in order.

The transformed blond shook his head and rose a eyebrow at the kid's still evil grin. He had expected some other type of emotion at having him out of his grasp, by why would he still be grinning? Unless he knew something he didn't....

The fox's violet eyes widened as he was picked up from behind and held tightly against another person, female he would guess as something other than her arms was squeezing him to death.

Adeline, who was right now wearing a two piece blue bikini, smirked down at the fox in her arms and held him tighter to her so he couldn't get away. "Now Naruto, you are very stinky and you need a bath. I'll take a bath with you if you wa-hahaha! Hey stop that! Hahaha!" said the girl, giggling as Naruto's tail tickled her stomach. Her grip on him loosened a bit and he took this chance to jump out of the girl's arms and run away, picking up the speed as he saw Lucien chase after him. He was really glad he took the form of a _red_ fox, or someone would have noticed the blush on the fox's face. _'God damn hormones.....'_

The dark haired girl smirked at the chase and turned to the pool, walking to the edge and jumping in. She had been kidding about the bath, at least the part about her taking it with him. He really did need a bath, and maybe her or Lucien could give him one despite his protests. _'Though it was funny to see his reaction to my words'_, she thought as she came up, shaking her head to get the water out of her long hair, though most of it merely went back into the water.

During the trip, she had toyed with the idea of telling her grandfather of her 'pet's abnormality, but decided against it. Her grandpa was understanding and nice, but she was still afraid of how he would react. The last thing she wanted was to have Naruto hurt in someway, he was a good guy, and cute as well. Moreover so with the tails and ears on him.

"Get back here Naruto!!" yelled the voice of her brother, and Adeline looked from her spot in the pool to see what was going on. She then watched the chaos commence.

A red blur shot by the side of the deck, going straight to a row of people sitting on chairs with a table next to each of them. The people turned and saw the fox running at them, but didn't have enough time as the fox landed on one of their heads then jumped to the next as if they were large rocks poking out of a river's surface. As he did this, the people fell over, screaming while their waving arms knocked over their tables and it's contents.

Then came her brother, who was running after the fox. His feet stepped on on the items that fell off the table, opened sun screen bottles that shot out the liquid inside of them and hit anyone in it's path. Mostly everyone who fell down was hit by sun screen and had it covering either their face or their body. They all glared at the boy, who was still running after the 'red rodent' as they were now thinking.

Naruto slightly turned his head and cursed in his mind, _'Doesn't this boy ever give up!?'_

"**Apparently not."** said a demonic voice inside of him, then snickered. The Kyuubi was having a good time watching it's vessel creating and running from all this chaos. Sometimes it thought that even if it did have a way out of the boy, it wouldn't take it. Everything would be boring then, just simple destruction. Unlike all the messes it's host gets into, hell he even has two girls maybe after him!

Before Naruto could reply to the fox, he heard a loud sound and looked back, before widening his eyes. Lucien was sliding down on his stomach, quickly gaining speed with his hands out to grab the fox. The fox twitched, cursing the pool for it's wetness before thinking of a way out of this. He gave himself five seconds to think of something and decided if he was going to get wet, he would not be forced.

He turned quickly to the side, seeing the edge of the pool and ran over to it, Lucien sliding past him. The young boy blinked and looked forward, widening his eyes and held his arms over his head as he crashed into his grandpa, who was staring in confusion and shock at the area. He felt something slam into his legs and almost fell over, only barely keeping himself up at the last second thanks to grabbing a nearby table.

Naruto stopped at the edge of the pool and chuckled mentally, as he didn't need anyone seeing a fox laugh. His eyes then scanned the area around him then grinned, _'Damn I forgot how much fun pranks were.'_ As he thought about anymore plans for pranks on this boat, he didn't notice a presence coming up behind him until he heard a little splashing. He turned his head but then it was too late, as someone grabbed him and pulled him into the pool.

He yipped, swinging his legs around in surprise before he heard a feminine giggle. He glared upward at Adeline, who was now holding the fox back against her chest and smiling at him foxily. "Well now, a bath doesn't seem so bad now does it Naruto?"

The fox twitched at this while shaking his head, water spraying everywhere from his fur. Adeline blinked at this before closing her eyes to keep water from getting into her eyes. Naruto smirked at this before jumping out of her arms and onto the edge of the pool, walking away from the mess. Adeline opened her eyes then glared at him as he walked away, pouting to herself.

The blond shrugged before walking past everything and to the direction of his 'owner's room. He had enough of the chaos and decided to get some rest, he heard some yelling as he walked away. He guessed Lucien was now in trouble, oh well that was his fault for trying to get him to take a bath.

He looked forward then started running down the hallway once he saw the door of thier room open. He quickly went in and jumped on one of the beds, looking around and saw a book on the pillow. _'Must be Adeline's bed then.'_, he thought before walking over to the pillow, curling up into a ball but then raised his head and looked out the window.

'_Hopefully they are at Nice when I get there, and nothing has happened to them.'_, thought the boy, not the first time thinking of his friends since they had been separated. He had missed them, and wanted to tell them that he was alright. He was sure that they must have thought of him being dead, the only reason he was even alive was because of the heat produced from Kyuubi keeping him from dying of the cold sea.

He wondered what they were doing, Artemis probably thinking of some strategy or finding out where the next demon location is going to be at. Butler was most likely making sure his charge was well rested and getting a lay out of the area in Nice. Gaara was plausibly being annoyed the hell out of by Shukaku or helping Butler with the map. Foaly, from what he had heard of the centaur, was possibly trying to get Holly some help. And Holly was presumptively still chasing after the kidnappers, though he hoped to Kami that she hadn't been confronted by Yugito.

He narrowed his eyes at a sudden question to himself, _'Why am I worrying? She can take care of herself...'_ It was in his nature to be concerned for others, he had very few friends in his life and very much cherished those he had. But he knew they could take of themselves, so why was he so worried about the elf? He didn't have an answer for that, all he knew was that he hated the thought of the elf hurt. He felt guilty enough when he was cold to her when she was merely asking him about his past.

Kyuubi smirked as it looked into it's host's thoughts, _**'Now things get more interesting.'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nice, France, La Reserve Beach**

Green eyes looked around the sandy area, searching for something or some_one_. Inside the green eyes was a pair of star like pupils, their sight moving from person to person on the beach. A mouth on a pale face was forming a thin line, though there was the occasional twitch downward.

Gaara was not one to feel frustration often, but this was one of those few times that the feeling ran through him as he searched for a certain shinobi in the large area, which was covered by blankets, towels, and a lot of people who were playing in the sun. All the noise that each one was making was not helping either.

Holly, who had been following the abductors, had reported that during the night a figure with some large object, shaped like a crutch. jumped off the boat, landing _on_ the water then bolted in the direction of Nice. They assumed this was Yugito, as who else could have done something like this? And it seemed that they knew as well about the demon appearance, and was probably hoping to add another being to their collection. Of course Holly was still chasing after the rest of the group since they were fairly certain of where the jinchuriki was heading to, and since Naruto wasn't there, they could only keep track of one of them.

The blond's name brought up even more emotions, ranging to guilt, sadness, and anger. Guilt at not having gone with them and prevent this from happening, sadness at his friend's disappearance and most likely death, and anger at the one who took away his friend. The one last person in this world who could understand him, now gone.

He narrowed his eyes, searching the beach for any sign for the blond cat jinchuriki. Next to him, Artemis and Butler was looking at the spot were the demon would appear. Luckily it was a bit out into the ocean, far enough so if anyone spotted it from the sandy land, they would only see a figure and not the full details of the demon.

He mentally growled as he saw no sign of the other jinchuriki, before shaking his head and closing his eyes. His hands dug into the sand below him as he started feeding it chakra, energy passing through all the sand in the beach while small amounts gathered up into small spheres at random places throughout the area.

'_**Chi no Metsuki (Thousand Eyes)'**_ thought the Suna shinobi as the eyes changed into eyeballs, giving him vision all over the beach. He had taken this jutsu from his **Daisan no Me (Third Eye)** jutsu, but instead of only creating one eye, he made hundreds of them. Of course this jutsu was taking an impressive amount of chakra from him and his brain, while trying to make sense of all the new points of view, gave him a headache from all the information. But it was a good technique should one not be in battle at the moment, or needing to move at that matter, and someone had to be found fast.

His eyes shut tighter together as he looked through each field of vision, searching for his target. He could almost feel his companions' questioning looks at his back but ignored them, he would tell them later. _'They shouldn't be surprised by now,' _mused the teen, _'They have seen stranger things already from what I have heard, and have seen my abilities.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of long blond hair passing through one of his field's of vision. He focused on this, looking for the person before a small smirk appeared on his pale face.

Yugito sat down close to the waterline of the incoming waves, but not close enough to get wet. In her left arm was a crutch, her finger tracing around the hidden trigger of the disguised rifle. She was still amazed at some of the things this world had created, but she supposed that there could have been stranger things. The fairy people could also have more advanced technology than these people.

The jinchuriki's blue eyes looked up at the spot where the demon would appear and shifted her rifle a bit, to where it was pointing in the same direction of the spot. She had already removed the bottom of the crutch before she had got to the beach this morning, so the moment the demon appeared, she could just shoot.

Her eyes narrowed as Yugito thought about the past two days, her and Minerva didn't discuss the matter of whether or not showing the world about demons past that one night. The morning after, Minerva told her that the next demon appearance would be in one of Nice's beaches and that she wanted her to go capture it. She knew there was no arguing with the young girl, but she had asked her one question.

"What if it is a Jinchuriki?"

Minevra didn't answer immediately to this question, and Yugito honestly didn't expect her to answer instantly. It showed at least that the young girl wasn't completely on the mission, there was still a yoing girl underneath all that genius. It didn't last long, before she looked up at Yugito with cold blue eyes, eyes that frightenly reminded her of some shinobi before they kill, and told her yes.

"If it is a Jinchuriki, you are to capture him or her as well so they do not have to go through the time tunnel again and end up worse than they probably are. Use what you will to create a distraction so no one sees anything but I don't want to host to go through the tunnel."

Yugito was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she felt chakra around her. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as they was more areas of chakra then there were people on the beach. Normally she would have mistaken these small spikes of energy as civilians, but as she looked around she saw some spots empty on the beach where she felt chakra.

She took a small, yet deep breath and opened her eyes widely, sending chakra to her eyes while looking around at the spots. Her vision suddenly increased, as her sight went farther than before. She looked at one of the spots and widened her eyes at an eyeball floating only a inch or so off the sand before turning into sand itself.

'_That's a Suna technique! How in hell?!'_ Yugito thought to herself loudly, before suddenly a page of the Bingo Book came up in her mind, _'Sabaku no Gaara, age 14, Shinobi of Sunagakure and Host of the Ichibi no Tanuki or Shukaku. It has to be him unless another host knows Suna ninjutsu.'_ She mentally cursed in her mind, how many other Jinchuriki were there in this world?

Though she was cursing, there was a part of her that was glad there was more than just her in this new world. There was other people as well, ones that could relate to her on their fate. Though he wouldn't be happy at her if the Naruto boy was working with him and anyone else in their group.

Before she could think anymore on this, her thoughts were interrupted by a spike of energy coming from out in the ocean. Without much thought, she raised her rifle slightly and pulled the trigger on her crutch, a silver tipped dart shooting at the spot where the spike was coming from. Yugito then put the crutch under her arm and ran towards the beach, surprising people who had seen her walk to the beach with the crutch.

Normally her instinctual reaction would have been approved of, but as she would come to realize, it might have been a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Border Between Konoha, Taki, and Kusa**

Smoke rose from the destroyed town and burning trees, fire skipping from tree to tree as a loud roar rang out through the area. A large white dragon flew out of the smoke, blowing away any smoke around it as it flapped it's mammoth sized wings. It looked down and roared again at a black mass on the ground.

On the ground was a young green haired girl, about fourteen years of age and glaring up at the dragon with dark red eyes and the whites in her eyes now black. Large fangs poked about two inches out of her mouth as her black lips snarled in animalistic rage. Her dark tanned skin was clothed with a fish net shirt, a white sleeveless tang top over that, and white pants with her feet in black sandals and her arms covered by white armbands and a hitai-ite on her right arm. On the hitai-ite, was a symbol of a waterfall.

Around her body was black, plasma like energy, flowing around her as it formed the shape of two wings under her arms, two large ears over her head and three long tails whipping around behind her. She growled up at the dragon before turning her head. Her eyes widen as she raised her arms over her head, then swung them down. Her chakra wings shot her up high into the air, just as a three-bladed scythe sliced through the spot where she just was.

The holder of the scythe was a silver haired man, having slightly tan skin and a hitai-ite around his neck, on it was the symbol of three lines, with a cut across all the lines, signaling he was a nuke-nin. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, the cloak opened a little showing his chest. His dark purple eyes glared up at the flying girl, "Fucking hell, Deidara get the bitch already!"

Deidara looked down from his spot on top of the animated beast as it roared, opening it's mouth as a smaller dragon formed inside of it. After Sasori's and his failure to capture the Ichibi, the Leader of Akatsuki thought for them to redeem themselves by going after another host. But this time they were teamed up with different members, he didn't mind this at all. In his books, Hidan was alright, loving destruction just as much as him, and he didn't have to worry about him dying from any of his explosions, as the silver haired man was immortal. He had seen him even survive his head cut off!

'_Though I do feel a little sorry for Sasori no Danna (Master Sasori), being stuck with Kakuzu is something I wouldn't wish on most of my enemies. You don't know when that man will snap and kill ya,'_ thought the blond man, before his attention was diverted back to the battle with the Jinchuriki no Nanabi (Human Sacrifice of Seven Tails), his dragon spitting out a smaller one at the host.

Soida Ayama growled with hate at the two Akatsuki members, flapping her wings to keep her up in the air before turning to the small dragon flying at her, opening her mouth and letting out a loud screech. Hidan snarled as he clapped both of his hands over his ears, trying to keep from hearing the loud sound as Deidara did the same. Neither dragon reacted to the sound, at least until the smaller dragon exploded before reaching it's target, a large ball of fire in it's place.

Deidara widened his eyes at this while mentally cursing, _'Fuck! She used sound to set off the bomb, this is bad.'_ He looked down at his beast, just as the dragon roared again and opened it's mouth, a large clay ball forming in it's jaws.

Ayama widened her eyes at the large sphere, before flapping her wings again, this time flying backwards away from the dragon. Even while using her tenant's power to this extent, she still held a small amount of control over herself. _'Shit, what do I do Yajuu?'_

Inside the young girl's mind, eyes the same color of it's host opened and then narrowed. The deep, yet light voice of the Nanabi no Yajuubatto (Seven Tailed Monster Bat) spoke, **"Use the sound to blow up the larger dragon before he can shoot, and then fly away as fast as you can, the other one can't go after you. But do it quickly! Your body is still young and isn't fully used to my power, you can go past three tails any second now!"**

Ayama nodded, while thinking for only a moment of how she found herself in this situation.

She had been returning from a mission when explosions went off all around her, burning and destroying a large part of the forest. She had luckily had not been very near any of the blasts but they had cut off most ways of escape with all the trees burning. The only way out was up, but just as she started calling on her demon's power, a large white bird flew over the forest. She had paled when she had seen the man on top of the bird, she knew the signs of an Akatsuki member and knew that she had to fight with all her power to fend off an S-Rank nuke-nin. She had heard that Jinchuriki everywhere were disappearing, and the Akatsuki was the most likely case why.

That moment of thinking was cut off as she suddenly heard something go through the air. The green haired girl looked up and saw a large clay ball heading at her, then snarled before she widely opened her mouth and let out another screech at the gigantic projectile. A ripple went through the sphere before it exploded in a ball of fire, only the fire was speeding at Ayama.

The girl cursed before holding her arms out in front of her, using her chakra wings to protect her as the fire impacted against her, creating a loud explosion. Smoke covered the area around the host as the white dragon in the air roared, flying into the smoke after the girl.

Hidan smirked at this, _'Seems the fucking pyro man is a use after all.'_ thought the silver haired man before he started running to under the position of the jinchuriki. He stopped though, the moment he felt a large amount of killing intent coming from the smoke. He looked up and his mouth opened widely in shock, "Holy fuck...."

Hidan could only see figures inside the smoke, but could tell that the flying jinchuriki was somehow holding the dragon by it's snout, but the part that had Hidan concerned, if only a little, was that there was four tails waving behind the girl. A sudden burst of energy came from within the smoke, and it was dispersed to show the transformed jinchuriki.

Where the girl used to be, was now a four tailed beast, blood and energy covering it's entire black mass as it held the dragon's snout in one of it's claws. It growled loudly while the dragon snarled at the bat, then opened it's large mouth as a clay ball started forming inside it's mouth. The bat narrowed it's full red eyes at the dragon and opened it's own mouth, taking a deep breath into it's lungs.

Deidara saw this and paled, quickly forming a seal as he disappeared off the dragon when the bat let out it's loudest screech yet. As soon as Deidara landed on the ground, he clapped his hands back onto his ears at the horrible sound, his partner doing the same before the screech stopped. They both looked up and saw a large explosion where the clay dragon was.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at this while taking out some clay from his pouches, putting it in the mouths on his hands as he turned to Hidan, "Well, it should be easy for you to get her blood now."

Hidan glared at the blond man and was about to retort when they heard a roar above them. Both Akatsuki members looked up and saw the four tailed beast flying down at them at incredible speeds, only getting faster as it descends down at them. Deidara cursed and raised his hands at the demon, the mouths opening as two small dragons shoot out, a puff of smoke surrounded them for a moment before they shot out of the smoke, each beast now the size of a grown man.

The bat snarled at the two dragons as it raised it's arms, it's wings moving with the appendages before it swung them at the clay beasts. The dragons were suddenly sent back to the ground by a strong rush of wind, roaring loudly in anger as they crashed into the forest, exploding on impact. Fire raged through the woods as the flames licked it clean of any trees, Deidara looked around and smiled, "You know, if we weren't fighting a potential life or death battle right now, I would be happy at this blazing show of art hmm! Hell, I am anyway!"

Hidan rolled his eyes before looking up at the beast as it looked back down at them and roared, diving down at them. He swung his scythe behind him as he grinned, jumping into the air at the demon while laughing, swinging his weapon at the bat, "See if you can fucking kill me you shitty bitch!"

The bat roared at the man as it was hit by the scythe, before it's claw grabbed part of the weapon. Hidan narrowed his eyes at the blades on his scythe, each one hitting part of the wing but not penetrating, _'Fuck, the shroud is like the shitty Kyuubi-gaki's from what I heard, only this one is harder to fucking go through.' _thought the man before he sent chakra to the handle of the scythe. It came apart from the part of the weapon holding the blades with a cable between the sections of the weapon, letting Hidan fall to the ground with a grip on the handle.

The bat growled and looked down, seeing it's prey land on the ground and was about the release the weapon in it's grasp when suddenly the silver haired man jumped at it again. It grinned and was about to fly at it's prey, when he threw the handle of the weapon at the bat. It flapped it's wings, moving to the side as the handle went past it, only for the bat to feel a tug on the weapon it was holding.

The cable of the scythe whipped around the demon, tying it's arms against it's torso. It widened it's red eyes and roared loudly at this as the handle continued to quickly whip around the bat. Hidan grinned as he finally got to the demon's position in the air and grabbed the handle, his sandals on the demon's stomach as he held himself up, drawing back his free hand and punched the bat on it's jaw while both of them started to fall towards the ground.

The man grinned as the demon's head yanked back after being punched, having it's body tied up by his scythe. His grin faltered though once he felt an intense heat under his feet. He looked down and saw his ninja sandals slowly starting to disintegrate, cursing he jumped off of the bat while still keeping a grip on the handle as he pulled the demon down with it.

The bat roared in anger before it's form was slammed into the ground, the earth below it cracking from the impact. Hidan grinned at this while looking down at his sandals, which were somewhat intact. "Holy fucking shit that was close...anymore and that would have gotten to me...and I don't want to see if I am fucking immortal from shitty burning!"

A growl drew the silver haired man's attention back to the jinchuriki, who was growling loudly while struggling against the cable around it, the heat of it's chakra slowly melting the steel.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at this while slowly walking to the demon, "Alright bitch, time for ya to sleep. I hate this shit, Jashin-Sama will be fucking displeased at no dead sacrifice...." he trailed off when his eyes caught sight of the cable from the blades of the scythe to the handle turn transparent. He looked at the four tailed beast, and saw it was also turning transparent. "The fuck?!"

"Hidan! The fuck is happening to you?!", yelled Deidara as he ran over to his partner, only to see him turn transparent and started flickering in and out of existence, with demon doing the same. The blond man widened his eyes as he suddenly remembered what happened in Suna, "Hidan, let go of the handle!"

Hidan turned and rose an eyebrow at his partner, before suddenly everything in his vision turned black.

Deidara stared at the spot where Hidan and the jinchuriki was, and continued to stare. After a few minutes, his mind finally caught up to the situation at hand.

'_I.....am so fucking screwed.....'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet eyes snapped open at the feeling of killing intent washing over the area, looking out the window of the boat. The red fox narrowed his eyes as he stood up, jumping off the pillow as he thought to the Kyuubi, _'The fuck was that? Was that another Bijuu?'_

"**Probably....the source is too far for me to make a accurate guess though of which one it is, kit isn't it coming from the direction of Nice?"** responded the Bijuu, thanking the humans for telling the boy where Nice was. It then started thinking to itself of a different matter.

'_**Demons are appearing more and more often....the time spell is close to an end....'**_

Naruto tensed at this as he realized the fox was right, _'The next demon appearance....shit I got to get over there!'_

Naruto looked up at the window as smoke covered his furry form, the sound of something opening ringing through the room and the ocean smell filling the area. Soon enough, the smoke dissipated and disappeared from the room.

Only a few moments after this did a dark haired girl come into the room, looking around as she spoke, "Naruto! You there? Did you feel that?"

Her eyes got a confused look as she saw no fox on her bed, but then spotted an opened window. She instantly ran over to it and looked out of it, seeing on the ocean surface a figure moving quickly through the water, _'Naruto....'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara tensed at the feeling of demonic chakra, he turned his head and looked at the water. The surface started swirling, almost like a whirlpool as two figures appeared on top of the vortex. With his hearing, he picked up on whisperings of people around the beach but then glared at one person, a blond woman who was currently running to the water.

He sent a small amount of chakra to his eyes, looking at the two figures over the water and then widened his eyes in shock. One was an Akatsuki member, that much was certain with a black cloak with red clouds. The other...was some type of monster, a black bat creature with four tails behind it.

"**Shit! It's Nanabi!"** yelled Shukaku within his mind, and for the first time since he fought Naruto, he felt fear. He doubted that he could face even a four tailed demon, let alone a seven tailed one.

He saw the demon get free from what looked like a cable and grabbed something in the air, crushing it in it's grip. It then turned it's head to the beach and roared loudly, water spreading from it in waves as it sent people in the water back to land. People on the beach started yelling and running away from the sandy area in terror of the beast.

Gaara turned to Artemis and Butler, who were staring in shock at the monster bat, and spoke, "You two, get out of here."

The Fowl boy turned to Gaara and rose an eyebrow, snapping out of his shock, "You will be alright here?" He understood why the red head wanted them to leave, it was one less thing he had to worry about while he would try to face the monster.

Gaara nodded, turning in the direction of the two figures, the Akatsuki member jumping back away from the beast as it continued to roar, the waves getting larger and larger. "I should be alright, I am in my element after all. Should worse come to worse, I can fight this demon with a demon. But hopefully it won't come to that." said the shinobi, though knowing that there was little chance of the last part coming true.

Butler nodded as he grabbed his charge's arm, Artemis turning to his bodyguard and nodded as he turned around and started running away from the beach, hoping that he doesn't lose another friend.

Gaara looked at the demon, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Yugito was running on the water, quickly getting closer to the figures. He sighed and raised his arms over his head, sand lifting into the air as he thought to himself, _'You are lucky bitch that I don't have time right now to kill you....for now, we might have to work together.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the large waves coming at him, he snarled and sent chakra to his hand while lifting it up. He then slammed his hand down on the water just as the wave reaches him, the water splitting in two as he shot between it, quickly moving in the direction of the demonic energy. He knew he was heading in the right direction, he just hope nothing bad happened when he arrives there.

'_Hold on everyone...I'll be there soon.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Otogakure no Sato **

A loud yell of hate and annoyance rang through the building as the sound of something slamming against a wall came from a room. Bones cracking left a terrible noise to those who heard it, all but two of course.

One of these people was a tanned skin young adult, dark black eyes behind large glasses on his face with grey hair on his head, tied into a ponytail in the back of his head. On his forehead was a headband with a plate of steel, engraved into it was the symbol of a musical note. He was clothed in a blue, no sleeve shirt with a white short sleeve underneath it, a white sash around his waist and dark blue pants with a tool pouch on his right leg. His eyes showed indifference to the broken body against the wall.

The second person was a very pale skin man, cold yellow eyes looking hatefully at the body with his mouth in a snarl. He hand long, black hair going down past his shoulders, and wore a tan robe like clothing, black pants, and a purple rope tie around his waist. His pale hand slammed against the table in front of the man, as he hissed, "So..Sasuke-kun left on his own after destroying one of my bases...he had been acting funny after hearing of the Uzumaki brat's death."

The silver haired man nodded at this, pushing up his glasses a little, "Yes, from what reports say, he used his new **Raiton** jutsu to destroy the base before leaving in the direction of Takigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Waterfall)."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at this, "He is avoiding Konoha and taking a long way to Ame, the hideout of the Akatsuki."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at his master's words, "How do you know that?"

"Because, the boy is set on revenge and probably has checked my books while I was gone to figure out where his brother might be." hissed the snake Sannin, his golden eyes flashing with hate. "Well ,we can not let him get away."

Kabuto nodded, while mentally sighing at Sasuke's escape, "Would you like me to go get him?"

The dark haired man turned to his right hand, wondering the idea of sending him after his next vessel. After a minute of thinking, he nodded slowly, "Yes I do, go capture Sasuke-kun and bring him back here alive, be sure to take back up with you. I know the boy will kill anyone who is in his way."

The silver haired man nodded before turning around and walking to the door, but stopped at his master's words.

"Oh, and there is no room for failure Kabuto, so bring him back, or never come back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Outside of Amegakure/Outside of Takigakure**

Two pairs of dark red eyes looked up into the night sky, each of their sights different. One sees rain falling down onto the forest around him, the dark floating sea covered by clouds, while the rain created pools of water inside the craters in the woods. He ignored the destruction around him, as he was the one who caused it, as he thought to himself with a smirk, _'The time is coming...Otouto....for my darkness to disappear....'_

The other pair of red eyes was looking at a cloudless sky, stars shining brightly above the world. He sat on top of a large tree, faintly hearing his companions' snores as they slept. He ignored this, as he gazed at the full moon and thought, _'Soon....I will get my answers...and my revenge....'_

'_The battle is coming...'_ thought them both as they continued to look at the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: And there is the damn end of chapter 8, I hope you liked it!! It was nuts creating this chapter, I kept on twisting things a little, well just like I always do in all my chapters. I do something that I didn't plan on doing. *Shrugs.* Oh well, tell me in your review what you thought of this.

If some of you are wondering how Hidan was beating a four tailed demon so easily, it is because just like Naruto, the Jinchuriki lost all control of themselves, making them noting more than wild animals.

Juubi no Ryuu~


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS THING!! Sorry about this late update, but with CSTs, writer's block, and a few things going on in my life, I have been very busy. I hope you like this newest chapter, spent a while on this thing, mostly on the damn revealing of the story's pairing. Tell me what ya think! But first, to answer some reviews.

**Ffwatchdog: **Jeez, what's the point of reading a fanfic if you won't read the whole thing? Oh well, and stop being pissed. How in hell am I to make Naruto know Senjutsu just like that? This IS fanfiction but I have to make things believable at least. Where in his life would he learn this? Up until he disappeared, it was all Cannon, then it goes off into my story.

And I ask you, how do you find Naruto weak? I myself think he did well against not only a Jinchuriki with not only more years then him, but could use her Bijuu better and used chakra that was more potent than his own. Yet he was still able to go toe to toe with her, at least until she kicked him into the water. She used her Bijuu's power, while he used his own, albeit he is part demon now.

**Frozen Wolf13: **Well since there isn't any sign of what the Bijuu was, I decided to make my own original Bijuu, that until someone tells me, no one has used before. Cannon may be a bat, or it may not be, but we won't know until Kishi tells us.

Alright then, on with the chapter!!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 9

**Nice, France, La Reserve Beach**

A loud roar coming from his right made Hidan's ears ring, as he grunted and jumped back from the bat demon. Chakra emitted from his feet as it kept him above the surface of the water, which was swirling violently from the beast's power. Though his attention was not on any of this, nor the strange buildings on the land only a bit away. No, his attention was on his left hand, or lack of it as he grabbed his wrist, blood pouring out and mixing with the sea water.

'_Holy fucking hell! What the shit happened to my hand!? We went through something, and then we land in the middle of the fucking ocean!' _thought the Akatsuki member, before another roar caught his attention. He looked up and saw a large wave heading at him.

"FUCK!!!" yelled Hidan, as his right hand quickly reached down and grabbed the handle to his scythe, before jumping back into the air. He looked at the oncoming wave and slashed down his three bladed weapon, cutting through the water as it went around him, crashing back into it's source, the ocean.

He felt a spike of chakra from his left and turned, before instantly raising his scythe to his defence as a large black claw crashed into it, sending him flying back and crash into the water. He snarled, keeping his mouth shut though while turning his body in the direction of the demon. A pulse of chakra shot out of his feet, sending him through the water like a torpedo while speeding in the direction of the beast.

The bat roared in triumph over it's supposed victory over it's prey, before turning it's head to another source of energy coming it's way. It saw a blond human, female, with a scared look in her eyes while her feet stopped running in it's direction. It's mouth formed a bloodthirsty grin as it raised it's arm, then slammed it against the water surface.

'_What the fuck?! It __**is**__ a Jinchuriki! This is bad, I was barely able to fend off Naruto, and from the fox features and purple chakra, he wasn't even using his own demon's chakra! How am I suppose to stop a four tailed demon?!'_ thought the Kumo shinobi, before blinking as the demon slammed it's hand into the water. She understood what it was doing, as suddenly a large wave, larger than some buildings she had seen, blasted out and shot at her.

She crossed her arms over her head as blue flames covered her body, the large wave slamming into her and sending her into the water. Steam erupted all over the water's surface as it starts to surround the area in an almost mist like effect. The beast growls as it looks around, the mist starting to cloud it's vision.

Under the surface of the water, and within a body of fire, Yugito grinned like a cat. _'Well for now, the steam should help me hide until I figure out how to defeat this thing. Hopefully it won't go into any higher tails, or else I am effectively screwed.'_

The beast snarled at the mist, still holding one of it's claws in a fist as it held a dart in it's grip. The metal started to melt from the heat of the chakra and mixing with the shroud, causing a grey tint to it's black right claw. One of it's large ears then twitched at it heard something move through the air. It turned it's head only to have a ball of air hit the bat and explode, just as other balls of air exploded against the sea.

Gaara smirked as he heard an explosion, and not just a blast against the water. _'Well hopefully that hit the jinchuriki, and not Yugito. I need all the help I can get against this beast.'_

Inside of his mind, the Suna shinobi heard a snort come from his demon as it spoke, **"Oh? Is my host getting a soft spot for someone? Well I don't blame ya, the cat's host looks very delicious muhahah!"**

Gaara scowled at this while getting a small red tint to his cheeks, he was not used to being teased. _'Shut up! It is nothing like that!'_

"**Suuure, defensive much. Anyhow, I doubt that one hit from a Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) would do much damage against this fucking thing. All the Bijuu with four tails or more, have enough chakra to protect themselves from most attacks. Though only the damn fox has a truly impenetrable chakra, the rest of us can protect ourselves pretty well." **responded the raccoon, now turning serious at the situation. It didn't want to die at the hands of another Bijuu, though it would be better than dying at human hands.

Suddenly, both Bijuu and Hanoni (Half Demon) heard a loud roar come from the ocean and looked up, before widening their eyes at the wall of steam rushing at Gaara. He raised his arms up as sand sot up in front of him, creating a wall as the steam hit it. It slowly mixed with the sand, making it heavier while some steam went past the wall and at Gaara's sides. The red head shuddered from the heat that went by him, _'That was a close one.'_

He opened a small hole in the sand wall once the steam vanished, narrowing his eyes as he noticed the sand was moving more slowly than usual. He threw this thought away as he looked through the hole and saw the bat demon on the water, roaring out to the heavens above before looking down.

It snarled as it hunched over, seeing a small area where steam was still erupting from before it stopped. The bat grinned before it took a deep breath, gathering chakra and air into it's lungs.

Nibi's eyes widened inside it's host at a familiar feeling of energy, **"Kitten, quick, GET OUT OF THE WATER!!"**

Yugito had hardly ever heard her demon scared, and decided to get out of the water. She faced upward while sending out a pulse of chakra from her feet, which shot her quickly in the direction of the surface. Just as she was about to break the surface, the bat let out a loud screech at the ocean. The water looked as if it were vibrating, and Yugito felt something start to come up her throat while her whole body vibrated with the water for only a second, before she shot out of the water.

She looked down at the demon, before her hand went to her mouth, covering it as she coughed. Her blue eyes looked down and saw large glob of blood dripping down her hand, before a large shadow covered her hand and herself. She looked up, and saw the bat demon in front of her in the air, it's claw drawn back behind it before it swung it's claw at her. She quickly raised her arms in front of her while they lit up with blue flames, the black claw ripping through them and hitting her, sending the Kumo shinobi flying towards the beach.

Gaara blinked at something flying in his direction, before the sand moves in front of him, acting as a cushion as Yugito slams into it, coughing out even more blood before falling face-first into the ground. The sand moves out of the way and Gaara looks down at the Nibi host, growling in anger, _'Well....fuck, this thing just won't die!'_

The beast turned in the direction it sent one of it's prey and saw it on the ground, motionless. It grinned before seeing another being behind the girl, a red headed human with sand moving around him. It hunched a little with it's knees bending down a little, getting ready to fly at the humans before the sound of water splashing got it's attention. It turned it's head and roared, only to have a blood covered, handless limb slam into it's mouth.

Hidan wore a scowl on his face as he punched the demon, sending it flying and skipping across the sea surface. "Take that you fucking excuse for a shit ass rodent!" yelled the Akatsuki member before he ran at the bat, the blades on his scythe ripping through the ocean surface behind him as he gripped the handle tightly in his only hand. The beast roared at him as it stood up, only to be hit and sent down into the water by the weapon. The water around the demon slowly turned dark red, before boiling under Hidan's feet. He paid no attention to this, as he ran his scythe through the water and placed the tip of one of the blades in front of his mouth, bloody water dripping down from it. He grinned then licked up the blood into his mouth.

At that moment, something strange happened to his body, his skin started turning back everywhere on his body, while pieces of his face turned full white. Lines on his fingers and hands, or hand, connected to each other and ran up his arms, meeting on his back while skin above his rib bones turned white. Hidan grinned at this before jumping back, away from the area where the bat demon was as the water exploded into the air. The bloody water rained down on the sea as the bat demon stood on the water, only not so much demon at that moment.

The jinchuriki's left arm, her right leg, and the right side of her face was shown, while the rest of her body was covered in blood filled chakra. Her skin was light red, blue veins pulsing wildly under the damaged skin, with the hair on top of her head green with black streaks. Her left eye had a two color iris, a first inner ring being red in color and taking up most of the eye. While the second, lesser ring was black in color with a bold outline around the eye itself. She snarled and roared loudly with rage, showing her three inch fang poking out of her mouth.

Blood poured out from her eye, mixing with the chakra around her head while the blood vessels on her arms and legs burst as well, giving the limbs their black color once again as the beast's eye turns back to completely dark red. The bat roared as it looked around for it's prey, it's ears picking up noise to it's right and turned towards the beach.

Hidan grunted as he quickly ran to the beach, jumping up into the air and landing next to a surprised Gaara, who glared at the Akatsuki member in hate while his tail twitched behind him. He had released the **Henge** on himself when the battle had started, knowing that he would need everything he had to win. The silver haired man turned towards the red head, "Alright, listen you fucking shit. I know I am from Akatsuki, and you are a demon host, but I fucking suggest working together to beat this bitch."

The Suna shinobi blinked in surprise at this, before narrowing his eyes at the man, "Why should I believe you when it is your job to capture me and the rest of the Jinchuriki?"

Hidan rolled his eyes at this while looking at the demon bat, which was now looking in the pair's direction and roaring. "Fucking hell that shit howls a lot, you would think it's a damn wolf. As for why you should believe me, well I haven't died from anything in my life, nothing could fucking kill me, but I don't want to find out if a Bijuu could do the shit." replied the annoyed silver haired man, who was holding his scythe in front of him, the blade pointed at his stomach.

Gaara still looked at Akatsuki nin with suspension, but decided the man was right, though Gaara didn't know what the man was talking about. He spoke as if he were immortal.

The moment he thought this, the silver haired man thrusted the blade into his stomach, grunting as blood spilled out of the wound. Gaara's green eyes widened at this, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

Hidan turned to the jinchuriki and spoke in a calm voice, "Calm down kid, it will take a lot fucking more than a blade through my stomach to take down fucking Hidan. Now keep the bat bitch busy while I get my ritual ready, and beat this fucker." He talked as if they were discussing the weather, before jumping back and landing on the solid surface of the sidewalk near the beach. He pulled out the blade from his stomach, a large amount of blood dripping from the scythe onto the concrete in front of him, while his foot steps on it and starts sliding the blood along the ground.

Gaara growled at Hidan, before turning his attention to the beast on the water. The bat roared once again and flapped it's wings, bringing it into the air before it shot itself at the beach, water parting into two in it's wake. Gaara glared at the demon before raising his arms once again, bringing up sand in front of him before they shot out at the bat, while he thought to himself, _'This is going to be a fucking hard fight....'_

"**No shit."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say Holly was worried would be an understatement.

No, what a correct thing to say would be that the auburn haired fairy was _terrified_ at the moment. Along with everyone else who was on the boat she was following, she had felt the pulse of what Artemis called 'Killing Intent'. Now she knew why he called this feeling that, something out there wanted to kill her, to destroy her existence. She shuddered in the air, "D'arvit! Whatever that was, I don't want to mess with it."

"Neither do I, I saw all your stats, your heart beat, your breathing, your blood pressure. Everything of yours went up from that spike, that must have been something." said a voice coming from her helmet.

Holly nodded at this before responding to Foaly, "Well it must have been another demon appearance, and since most demons don't release this during entry into this dimension...."

"It must be a Bijuu or a Jinchuriki like Gaara or Naruto."replied the centaur, cursing mentally to himself. A rampaging demon near a human city would do no good, more overso since Artemis had contacted them and told them the location for the demon materialization. A public beach was probably the worse case scenario next to being in the middle of the city itself. Plenty of humans, if they didn't run off screaming first, would take pictures of the demon.

Once again, the mention of Naruto's name had Holly's eyes flash in pain for a moment before she shook her head, keeping her hazel eyes on the boat. Foaly raised an eyebrow as the vision on his screen shook left to right, before a look of understanding passed through his face, "Thinking of him again?"

His only response was a growl from the elf, the genius fairy sighed, "Look, I know you are. Denying it won't do ya any good you know Holly."

This time he would have preferred the growl, as this time the reply Holly gave was one of complete silence. He was the one to growl this time while shaking his head at his friend's actions. Though he couldn't blame her, while he had never met the kid or talked to him, he sounded nice enough. He only hoped that Naruto's disappearance wouldn't effect Holly too much.

Suddenly, something beeped on his screen, and Foaly quickly put on a set of V-Goggles. Through these, he was allowed not only complete first hand vision of Holly's helmet, but it also covered side and rear cameras on the helmet. He switched to the rear view and looked at what caused the disturbance. What he saw, made his jaw drop before he chuckled, "Holy speak of the devil, or demon in this case."

Holly raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what her friend meant by this. "What are you talking about Foaly?" asked the elf, only to get a chuckle in response before the centaur spoke.

"Look a bit behind you to your right."

Hazel eyes followed this path of sight to find something strange, water flying into the air behind a quickly moving object. She focused her vision on the object, only to see a flash of yellow, red, and black quickly leave her sight. Her heart beat rose as she instantly knew what Foaly meant by 'demon'.

Naruto panted slightly as he continued to shoot chakra out of his feet, sending him quickly across the sea surface. He was not worried about the boat to his left, he had bigger things to worry about at that moment then a few humans seeing him. He doubt they could even catch him at the speed he was going at. Even so, he kept the **Henge** on him, just incase.

When he had first entered this world and got his new form, he knew that he would be able to do things no normal human could ever do. And this was one of those moments, as he was speeding on the ocean surface, when others would have tired out by now. He could smell the fresh sea air around him, and he could _taste_ the moisture in the air. He doubted he could have done this as he was before, this was one of the good things that came out of this trip.

Along with the rest of his senses, his hearing had also been enhanced beyond even the Inuzuka clan's abilities. He could hear the water rush behind him, the ship moving through the ocean, and something flying through the air at an amazing speed in his direction. Wait, what?

The shinobi turned his head at the incoming object, and though he was merely hearing things as he saw nothing. To his annoyance, he heard the fox laughing in his mind, _'What are you laughing about?'_

"**Oh you'll see in three, two, one..."**

As soon as the demon said one, something crashed into Naruto, sending him off course and crashing into the water as well. He had enough control of himself though to quickly emit chakra through his hands and feet, raising him to the surface as he looks down at what crashed into him. To his surprise, he found a three foot tall black mass, with it's head buried in his chest and arms wrapped around him. He blinked at this before his mind caught up to him, "Holly?..."

The figure looked up at him, and he was able to see a few drops of water drip down from the helmet before the visor slid into the helmet, revealing a elfish face with hazel eyes, eyes that had two thin trails of tears running down her cheeks. Her mouth was in a wide smile and she still had her arms tightly around the blond, though they barely made it.

"Thank you god that you're ok! What happened to you after the fight with the cat bitch?! Everyone was worried about you, Gaara, Artemis, Butler, me..." said the elf, her voice filled with worry, relief, and a bit of venom as she said her own made-up nickname for the Kumo Shinobi. Her voice quickly hushed as she listed off the names though, barely audible by the time she got to her own.

Naruto looked down at Holly in surprise before a small smile appeared on his face, _'She was actually worried.'_ His friends back at Konoha had been worried about him of course during missions and such, but for some reason the idea of Holly being worried for him made him happier than any of those. He didn't even notice that he was thinking of her worried about him, and not the rest of the group.

A certain Bijuu did notice this trail of thought however and smirked inside it's host's mind, chuckling quietly to itself. Being inside this child was surely amusing, but another spike of killing intent drew it's attention away from this fact and onto more important things. The kit could always mate some other time.

"**Boy, stop wasting time and get going! We have another one of my kin to stop!"** yelled the fox, and Naruto's attention snapped from the elf on top of him to the surge of killing intent that was waving across the area. He turned to Holly before realizing their position, gaining a blush on his face, "Umm Holly...could you..."

Holly blinked questionably at Naruto as she wiped away her tears, before she realized their position as well. Her chestnut skin gained a red hue as she quickly jumped off of Naruto, her suit's wings activating before she hit the water, her feet only a few inches off the ocean surface. Naruto had seen Holly fly plenty of times before, but it still amazed him no matter what, her floating above water only added to the effect. His thoughts were interrupted by a coughing sound from an annoyed and impatient demon fox and the voice of the elf.

"Naruto, why were you heading in that direction?" asked Holly, her finger pointing in the direction of where Naruto was previously going. She noticed that it was in the same direction where the wave of killing intent was coming from, and the thought of the blond boy going there made fear hold a cold grip on her heart. The grip got tighter as she notice violet eyes harden while turning to the path of the killing intent.

"There is another Bijuu in that direction, whether or not it is free I don't know but I am going there and try to stop it." answered the blond, who expected the fairy to tell him good luck before he went on his way. But he should learn he isn't the only one full of surprises.

"HELL NO!! You fought a two tailed flaming cat bitch, and disappeared because of that! Who knows how powerful this next demon is, you are staying here with me! Gaara can handle it, he is in his element with all that sand in the beach, you are just not leaving again!"

Naruto's shocked violet eyes turned to meet angry and fearful hazel eyes, which glared at him as if daring him to disobey her. Holly's militaristic mind was clouded over by her emotions of fear, pain, and another that she didn't recognize. This unknown emotion, however, was the key to her response, the one that made her statement as powerful as it was.

Naruto shook his head at the elf, growling lightly as he replied, "That is the whole point! This demon is probably more powerful, and if it is near a beach, a public place, then Gaara will need all the help he can get to protect the innocent people there! The only reason I disappeared was because I was out at sea, that won't happen to me this time!"

Holly would hear none of Naruto's words though, her mind now thinking irrationally as she yelled, "I said no damn it! You are not going after that demon! We almost, I almost lost you before! I am not going to lose you again!" By the end of her shouting, tears were once again running down her chestnut-colored cheeks.

It was also a wonder that no one had come out to see what all the yelling was about, but then again, with the ship already a couple of furlongs (220 yards) away, and killing intent still fresh and pulsing in the air, no one would want to come out of their rooms anyway.

Naruto's eyes sofened slightly at the elf as he sighed, "I have to go, I have to help and keep others from being hurt or worse, killed."

Holly looked down, tears falling and mixing with the larger body of water underneath her. "Even if it means getting hurt yourself?"

"Yes, even if I have to get hurt myself. That is what I was born to do, I am a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice."

The fairy snarled at the boy's words, glaring up at the blond with her hands fisting tightly as she flew over to Naruto, grabbing the collar of his jacket and bringing his face near her own, "Do NOT think like that, you may be a Jinchuriki, but you are also a living being! Just because you were sacrificed at birth, doesn't mean your life has to do the same!"

Naruto only grinned back at Holly, "I don't have to, but I was sacrificed, giving me a curse for my childhood. But, this curse right now has become a gift."

The elf blinked, raising an eyebrow at the blond's smiling face, "A gift?"

"Yep! If it weren't for the Kyuubi, I might not have had the power to do some of the things that have saved my life, and the life of my precious people. It gave me this power that I can and will use to help Gaara keep other people safe from harm. And it also gave me one more thing...."

Her emotions were going haywire, ranging from sadness to happiness, all within a moment. She didn't even know why they were doing this, only that the blond teen in front of her, this boy who was possibily the kindest being she had ever met, was the cause of it. With her own hazel eyes close to Naruto's light violet orbs, only then did the fairy notice how close the pair's faces were, though the blond took no notice of this, not even noticing the faint blush on the elf's cheeks as he continued.

"If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, I would not be in this world. I miss Konoha, but I am glad that I at least met you guys, especially you Holly," finshed Naruto with a grin, unaware of the bomb he just set off.

She didn't know why she did it, maybe it was all these confusing emotions in her, or even _when_ she did it. But within the few seconds after Naruto said those words, she couldn't respond to him with words, as her lips were smashed against the teen's while her eyes closed. Violet eyes widened, however, in shock as he stared at the elf who was kissing him, _kissing_ him!

Inside of the blond, a giant red fox was rolling around in it's cage, roaring with laughter at it's host's shock. _**'This kit never stops being amusing!'**_

Foaly was having a similar reaction, having stayed quiet during the whole time as he knew something would happen. He was rolling around in his chair, with the mike off so Holly wouldn't hear his laughter, with tears rolling down his cheeks from all the laughter. "I can't breath! HAHAHAHA!!" The kid might be good for Holly, he was a good, honest, and strong guy, but completely hopeless with social relationships if a kiss turned him into a statue. Great for entertainment at least.

To the pair, it felt like hours, but was only a few seconds before Holly pulled back slowly from the kiss, smiling at the blond's dark blush. She then glared at him, Naruto blinked in confusion at this, and still a bit out of it from the kiss, before the elf answered him, "You had better not disappear again, or else I WILL find you, bring you back and make you regret it."

Naruto blinked in disarray, which didn't match the blush on his cheeks, but then grinned a fox-like smile at the fairy. "I promise I will come back, I won't disappear!" said the boy with such conviction, that made Holly smile, knowing that the boy wouldn't break his promise to her.

She then smirked, and brought her face closer to Naruto's, giving him a light kiss on his lips. The blush on Naruto's face put Hinata's to shame at that moment, barely hearing the words the fairy told him, "Good, and when you get back, we will talk about this." She said each word slowly, making the blond feel the movement of her lips against his own as she spoke, giving him an even deeper blush than before. She then pulled away quickly, floating about a foot or so from the blond.

Naruto was now confused as hell from someone kissing him, that someone being the person he had been thinking of a lot for the last few days, and the second kiss from that exact same person. Holly did have a point though, they could, and would talk about this when he returned. Thinking of no response to her though, he just simply nodded with the blush still on his face, turning around and sending a burst of chakra through his feet, heading in the direction of the killing intent.

Seeing this, Holly giggled quietly to herself. _'It is fun to tease him....'_ she thought, though with a little fear of what his reaction will be when he returns. She didn't know exactly how she felt about the boy at the moment, but she knew that she at least liked him. Before she could continue this trail of thought however, a voice decided to speak up inside her helmet.

"Well now that your make out session is over, why don't you go follow the boat?" spoke an amused Foaly, making Holly blush darkly as she forgot he was there before she flew off after the boat.

"Shut up!!"

The response she got was one that annoyed her greatly, the sound of her friend laughing loudly at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Takigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Waterfall), Kage Meeting**

Inside one of the large buildings of the village, a large round table filled most of the dark room, with only a few lights illuminating the area. Around the table were five figures sitting down, all but one wearing a large hat on their heads. Each hat was a different color, with a kanji on the front of them, signifying them as Kages, and each of the figures had two people next to them, one on each side.

"Now then, why don't we get started onto why we are here?"

This came from the first figure, a large man with dark skin, with a yellow hat on his head and the kanji for Kaminari (Lightning) printed on the front of it. He wore white robes, though not large enough to cover his muscular chest, and three weight armbands on his limbs. On his legs were black pants, held up by a white sash around his waist. His dark eyes looked around the room, raising a white haired eyebrow at the other four around him, ignoring for now the dark skinned man and the woman with a mask over her face next to him.

"Yes, this is about the Akatsuki and their recent activities, isn't it?" said a slightly ruffled from the second figure, a pale skinned man with a rough face, well from one could tell with the mask over the bottom of his face. His own hat, dark blue in color, had the symbol for Mizu (Water), while he wore large white robes that covered his whole figure. His light, purple eyes glanced around at the other robed figures around him. At his sides, were two men, each with a mask hiding their face and a sword on their back, dressed in ANBU gear.

"Yes it is, and it is about the safety of the Jinchuriki, such as myself, and the last remaining free Bijuu." said a deep voice, coming from the third Kage, a another large man, almost larger than the first of the Kages, with red armor covering almost his whole form. White robes covered the armor, though only reaching to the man's waist. His hands were covered in thick, dark gloves, while his face was hidden behind a dark orange mask that also covered his neck, which strangely didn't disturb with his voice. The only visible skin on him was around his eyes, showing very tanned skin, along with orange eyes. On his own dark orange hat was the symbol for Tsuchi (Earth), while on his forehead was a headband with engraved into the plate of steel, the symbol of two rocks.

At his own sides, one ANBU, female, and a red haired old man. The old man had red hair running from his upper lip, connecting to the hair of his beard, and upward to his head, where it was pulled into a large pony tail over his head. Over his nose and upper cheeks, was a dark grey mark over his nose and upper cheek bones, right under his small black eyes.

The fourth man did not wear a large hat, instead wore a wrapped of piece of cloth on his head, along with the cloth hiding half of his tan skinned face. He had two red marks on the right side of his face, each pointing to his black eye. On his person, was standard Suna Jonin clothing, a beige colored tactical vest and black pants. The two next to him were not ANBU, but a blond haired woman with four pigtails, and a dark haired man with a large scroll on his back. "Yes, and the disappearance of Suna's Godaime Kazekage, Gaara."

The last of the Kage was not a male, but a pale blond haired woman with her hair in two pigtails, with light skin and a blue diamond seal mark on her forehead. Her brown eyes turned to look at the Suna Jonin, while crossing her arms over her impressive chest. Her clothing was not similar to what the other Kages were wearing, instead wearing a green jacket with the kanji for Kake (Gambling) on the back, with a sleeveless grey shirt underneath and blue pants. On her head was a red hate with the kanji for Hi (Fire). At her sides, was a man wearing a mask with two steel plates at the sides of his head, and brown hair on his head, with the other man a figure everyone knew well. A spiky, silver haired man with a headband over his eye, Hatake Kakashi.

"That wasn't the Akatsuki's doing, from the report, Gaara just disappeared and there has been no trace of him. I am starting to wonder what is really going on, if the Jinchuriki are really being captured by the Akatsuki." said the woman, though getting a slight painful look in her eyes along with Kakashi as she said the word Jinchuriki, both being reminded of a blond boy that they thought of as their own brother of sorts.

The Raikage turned to the Hokage, and shook his head, "Either way, this can not go unanswered! Even if they are not capturing the Jinchuriki, they have something to do with their disapperance, other than one of Kumo's own hosts, Nii Yugito, though we do not know this for sure. We must find out what is happening and protect the remaining Bijuu and Jinchuriki from the Akatsuki!" yelled the large man, his booming voice filling the whole room.

"Yo bro, us hosts do not need protecting! We can protect ourselves from this Akatsuki collecting!" said a equally dark skinned and muscular man next to the Raikage, wearing black sunglasses that hid his eyes. On his face was a tattoo of a bull's horn pointing outward. His clothing consisted of a white, sleeveless tactical vest, with one of the shoulder blades of the vest cut off, black pants, and white armbands on his wrists. On his forehead, holding back his white hair, was a headband with the symbol of clouds on it.

The Raikage turned to the man and glared at him, ignoring the man's rhyming, "You may be strong little brother, but these men are just as strong and come in pairs. Even with the Hachibi (Eight Tails), you would be hard pressed to fight these men, and they could strike at any time. No, we have to do protect all the Jinchuriki and the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three Tailed Giant Turtle)."

The younger of the two brothers glared back at his leader, before a cough broke their thoughts and turned to the source of the noise, the large man in red armor, Akakawa Sousui. "While I do not mean to say us Jinchuriki are weak, we are human and can be beat. Kirabi, we must find a way to keep ourselves safe from this threat. They have already taken five of our kin as of only a month ago, more than half of us are gone because of the Akatsuki."

The old man next to him decided to speak up, "It is only a matter of time until they get the rest of us, and with their numbers only down by one, we are at a disadvantage since we are out numbered two to one. Even if we did use the full power of the Bijuu, they will most likely to still be able to beat us, they are after us for the Bijuu, they will have ways of counteracting against their powers." spoke Kouha Roshi, another of the jinchuriki and the oldest of them all.

"Then there is still the case of the safety of the Sanbi," spoke the Mizukage. "It is a free Bijuu, it has been for a few years, and in that time since it freed itself from my nephew, it has become little more than a wild animal. The Akatsuki could easily capture it as it can not control it's own power."

Tsunade turned to the purple eyed man, raising an eyebrow at him, "You suggesting making another Jinchuriki?"

"That is a possibility."

"No." said Baki, shaking his head at the topic. "It would be an even greater risk. The Sanbi could at least use it's power to defend itself, making another Jinchuriki would mean putting it into a new born child, one that would be defenseless and would need protecting."

A loud bang drew everyone's attention to the Raikage, who slammed his hand against the large table. Cracks appeared under his hand as he looked up and glared at everyone, "Enough! We need to decided what to do with the Jinchuriki. I suggest, at the very least, putting them in a secure location together. Akatsuki work in pairs after one host, they would be hesitant to go after not only three Jinchuriki, but three that know how to properly and almost fully use their demons."

"Unless they decided to send the whole group after them." countered Kakashi, having been tired of keeping silent. He wasn't even allowed to read his favorite book during the meeting. "Pairs are hard enough to fight, hell even some of us here would be hard pressed to even match against one of their members, each of which are either just as strong, or even stronger than Orochimaru himself."

"Plus, with most of the members unknown to us, that gives them the advantage over us in surprise." said Sousui, shaking his head while sighing. This seemed to be getting worse and worse every day, soon Akatsuki would be after him and Roshi soon. A rough and demonic voice spoke up from his mind, getting his attention.

"**Not if the spell gets us first cub." **said the Gobi no Onikuma (Five Tailed Demon Bear), making Sousui give the beast the mental equivalent to blank stare.

'_The spell? What spell are you talking about Kuma?'_

"**The spell that sent us here first! When we were originally appeared in your world!"**

'_I have no idea what you are talking about demon, what the hell are you saying?'_

The Tsuchikage thought he heard the Bijuu growl softly, scratching it's large paws against the mentally floor under it before it answered in it's deep voice, **"The Time spell! It is falling apart, soon nowhere will be safe, and no time will be safe!" **It continued to say this line over and over again, it's voice fading away until it was a mere muttering within the background.

Sousui shook his head, knowing he would get no more from the bear, before turning his attention back to the meeting. He had a feeling though there was more to the demon's rant than just madness, and it would effect not only his future, but the rest of his kin's future. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a suggestion made by the Hokage.

"Alright then, who agrees to the Jinchuriki staying within Takigakure no Sato?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nice, France, La Reserve Beach**

Gaara wasn't sure how five minutes could feel like an hour, but that is how his five minutes so far felt as he shot wave after wave of sand at the four tailed demon. The beast only roared in anger as it's chakra blasted the sand away, before flying away to avoid the tendrils of sand. This was how it went, with the demon blocking or dodging the sand, while he kept on shooting it. He could feel the drain on his chakra, and was now envious of his fellow Jinchuriki, how in hell does the idiot keep going for hours in a fight!?

The beast was having a fun time, playing with it's new prey as he tried to attack it, only for it to get away. Though it was soon getting boring, so it would have to kill him and get on to killing it's other prey. It roared loudly once again, the shockwave of chakra sending the sand flying as the bat flapped it's wings, diving down at the red headed human, it's mouth wide open to rip through the boy's flesh.

Before it could do this, however, it felt a sudden pain in it's shoulder. It roared loudly in pain as it crashed into the sand below, quickly getting onto it's legs before it felt another spike of pain in it's other shoulder, grabbing it with it's claw as it yelled into the sky.

Hidan smirked from his spot, his form standing over a large circle with a triangle inside of it. In his shoulder was the blade from his scythe, before he pulled it out, with blood spilling onto the ground. He then turned the scythe and stabbed himself in the side with one of the blades, having the beast roar louder from it's spot. The beast was connected to him by blood, whatever he felt, it felt.

The man chuckled, forgetting that he was suppose to capture the Jinchuriki, forgetting that he doesn't know where he is, forgetting everything else, but the fact he is in battle and in pain. His chuckling grew as he ripped out the blade from his side, causing himself and the beast even more pain, before stabbing himself again on his back. His chuckling changed into laughter, insane laughter as the bat arched it's back in pain, yelling out in anguish.

He grinned and once again pulled out the blade from his back, holding it over his head while taking a moment to relish the incoming pain, which would prove to be a enormous mistake.

The bat looked up, and saw it's prey hold up his weapon, and saw it's chance. Taking a deep breath of chakra and air, it roared loudly at Hidan, who looked up at the demon as the wind blasted his scythe out of his hand. He growled, using chakra to stick to the ground, keeping him locked in place but only barely for a few seconds before he was sent flying into one of the buildings near the beach.

The beast continued to roar before a wave of sand crashed into it, covering it as another wave of sand covered the first. Gaara glared at the beast's location while he placed his hands on the ground, _'__**Sabaku Taiso (Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral)!**__'_ The sand rippled underneath the teen, almost like an earthquake as the sand compressed into itself. The spot where the demon was, however, was still. The Suna shinobi glared at the spot before it exploded upward, sending sand and dust into the air.

The teen covered his face, keeping one eye open as he looked up, seeing a figure in the air. The bat demon was surrounded by dust, whipping it's four tails around it as it floated in the air. It roared as the dust blew away from the area, sand blowing away as well as Gaara covered his head with both arms.

The bat demon looked down at the teen, and was about to dive down at him when it froze. Feeling another presence nearing the beach. It turned it's head, only to see a large purple fist heading at it. It held it's claws out, but this did nothing as the fist slammed into the bat and sent it flying into the roof of one of the buildings.

Gaara turned, raising an eyebrow while recognizing the chakra that was nearing him. He looked out into the ocean where the purple arm of energy came from, and smirked at a blond haired figure, with a shroud of violet energy around them, as he looked at him with a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Welcome back...Uzumaki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And FINALLY god damn fucking done with this...damn you to hell Writer's block....damn you.....well now you guys finally know what the story's pairing will be, not that it wasn't obvious before. I always liked the idea of a NaruHolly thing for some reason, now I am the first person to make it come into Fanfiction! Also, if any of you are wondering why I put Hanoni and not Hanyou, it is because I couldn't find a correct tranlation for Hanyou and so decided to make up my own term for Half Demon.

The Kage meeting, well with over 5 of the Jinchuriki gone, you would think they would have some type of meeting about this. Don't worry, you shall see more of this in later chapters, please review and tell me what you think of this, or ask me anything you are wondering about. See ya!!!

Juubi no Ryuu~


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: Hello readers, I am finally back with a new chapter and the largest one so far. This chapter has been nothing but trouble for me, and was the product of laziness, severe case of Writer's block to the 10th power, shit happening in life, and other crap I shall not talk about. Hopefully no other chapters will give me this shit....

Anyhow....the Naruto manga has been going good, I like some of these chapters. The Kages will soon meet, I wonder where it is.....probably somewhere in the middle of all the nations or something. Also, I can't wait until the rest of the Naruto Artbook is out, a spoiler of it has been released and maybe is showing the Bijuu of the Seven-Tails container, apparently the Seven-Tails is a insect, a beetle like creature that has wings for tails.

Now, to answer the reviews that have kinda piled up since I have been gone.

**naruto master of jutsu:** *Blinks.* Alright.....just...wow. That is the last thing I expected people to whine about. The Kage meeting, overpowerment (Which you and others did complain about), the Iwa Kage being a Jinchuriki, anything but that I expected people to complain about....I never thought one would complain about Holly "Dominating" over Naruto.....anyhow, I have only one thing to say. You said you don't care what I say, then the only fair trade shall be I don't care what you say. Fair no?

**Jimbobob5536:** LOL My brain isn't even half awake at 6 in the morning....expect if I am sugar high....then my brain isn't working at all. Nice joke..... And I seriously didn't mean that pun.

**kyuubi jinchuriki naruto 99:** *Grumbles.* Ok fine I admit that maybe I didn't have a weakness or so for some of them...but I did for Naruto that no one even took notice of! I have Kyuubi saying during Naruto's fight with Yugito that he will lose control with less of Kyuubi's chakra than before, meaning that even two tails could have him go wild. Yet all ignore that. But fine...there is another weakness that I gave him...I had two ideas...one I actually put into this chapter...the other is something about his DNA being unstable...but then I threw that one away in favor of the one in this chapter......and actually....^^' I admit I didn't give Yugito a real weakness....which I do give in this very chapter....so yeah these guys are kinda justified in my Jinchuriki being overpowered I , just want to point a random thing out on the weaknesses, the only two weaknesses Killer Bee has shown with his demon is that one, the cloak isn't as powerful as Naruto's, and just like Naruto, his skin is destroyed in a similar way to Naruto's when going into a higher tails...

**Dea7hly Jes7er:** Why Artemis's other enemies are not taking notice of this...well for two reasons, one, how in heck are they suppose to connect the Irish boy to this? In "The Lost Colony", he had several decoys set out when he went to the very first successful demon appearance. Foaly, the genius among the fairies, had only got him because he put satellite surveillance on all three locations. As for noticing the chaos and not Artemis, well what chaos? The media puts it off to an volcanic explosion, and even if Fowl's enemies find this untrue, what are they suppose to follow this with? Though this next chapter will have things go more into the world....this can not be ignored. Just as well, Sasuke I never liked and since you don't like him either, you will like this chapter then. But don't call the Sharingan cheap, it's just a tool like every ninja has. If it copies other jutsu, then fine, that helps the village and brings more income due to more successful missions.

**ellesra**: Someone did actually look it over....meh, I shall just have to look it over again then. As for jumping between people, that keeps you on your toes to find out what in hell is going on! Sometimes I like confusing people and hiding small things from them.....and thank you, I myself was worried that the fight scenes wouldn't be that good. And I wasn't bored of your long review lol.

**Ranyo Malight**: If Artemis will like anyone...well you shall have to wait and see.

Now then, onto the chapter!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-'_You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- "**Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- '_**Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 10

**Nice, France, La Reserve Beach**

"You are finally getting tired, Uzumaki?"

A glare sent in his direction told Gaara to be quiet, but he softly chuckled at the panting Naruto, who was covering in a bit of sweat. His clawed hands were on his knees while he slightly crouched down, catching his breath, his twin tails swinging behind him, with chakra covering both appendages and the rest of his body.

"**Shut up! You try running though an ocean and see if you aren't tired as hell!"** yelled the blond boy, his voice deepened by the mildly demonic chakra, scowling at the grinning Suna shinobi, before their faces gained a somber look while turning in the direction of where he had punched the demon.

Smoke was rising up from the roof of the building, with a dark figure inside of it before a loud roar rang out. The smoke quickly scattered as the bat demon was revealed, and Naruto gained a shocked look on his face at the blood covered jinchuriki, **"Shit, that is like what Ero-Sennin described as my four tails form!"**

"What do you mean?" asked the red head boy, while wondering if Naruto could also change into a creature like this. A shiver ran down his spine at the though of a rampaging, blood covered Naruto, with powers like the demon they were fighting.

The blond kept his eyes on the rising demon, who was now looking in their direction, so he spoke quickly, **"You know how demonic chakra is harmful to us? Well, once I reach four tails of chakra, it becomes so harmful that I start bleeding and it mixes with the chakra, just like that thing over there, which means that the jinchuriki is probably losing a bit of their life span with all the damage and regenerating. Kyuubi said it wouldn't happen now to me though, it would take a bit more chakra to do that much damage, but also the fox said I would act like a wild animal with less of it's chakra."**

Gaara nodded at this while looking at the demon, as it spread it's wings and jumped off the building, quickly flying at the pair with a snarl on it's face. The blond was shocked at the speed, but instinct replaced shock as he jumped to the side, Gaara doing the same as the bat flew past the spot they were just at, dust flying behind it. _'Shit that's fast!'_

"**Yes, Nanabi was always one of the more quicker demons, the bat could always beat me in speed." **grumbled the fox inside of him, before a roar tore their attention away and drew it to the incoming bat. Naruto growled and threw his fist at the demon, the chakra around his arm shooting at the beast. The bat raised it's claw and easily tore through the purple energy, shocking the blond once again before he felt a burning pain in his cheek.

Suddenly, his body was sent flying from a swipe from the bat, before it crashed into a building, debris shooting out while parts of the building fell on Naruto.

Gaara scowled at this as he felt Shukaku's chakra run through him, until now, he had been using his own power, but seeing how Naruto's own chakra was easily defeated, he knew that his own power was no longer an option.

The bat snapped it's head in Gaara's direction, gaining a scowl on it's face as it recognized the chakra that was being emitted, before flying at the teen. Gaara raised his arms, as a large wave of sand rose in front of him, slamming into the bat demon, only for the beast to rip through it and speed towards him.

He cursed under his breath and looked down, seeing the still unconscious Nibi jinchuriki near his feet. He looked up at the demon while moving his arms, the sand under Yugito moving her quickly away from the area as he took a deep breath, then shot out of his mouth three bullets of air at the bat. The beast twisted it's body around two of the bullets, only to crash into the third, smoke covering it while the bullets crashed into other parts of the beach, spraying sand and dust into the air.

Gaara grinned at this as sand started covering his body, starting at his waist while it slowly went up, shaping into the form of a raccoon's body as his hands turned into large claws, blue lines going across his whole body. Before the sand could reach his head though, the bat burst out of the smoke, roaring in anger while drawing back it's claw before thrusting it at the teen, the claw shooting out from the arm while growing in size.

Gaara cursed as he quickly jumped up into the air, barely dodging the claw under him. His green, now turning gold, eyes widened as an another arm of energy shot out of the appanage, the claw grabbing his foot as it swung him around in the air. He snarled with his head now covered in sand, taking the shape of a raccoon's head, before he was thrown by the claw, flying through the air before crashing into the ground near Naruto's location. The sidewalk cement cracked under the force of the blow, making a small crater.

The bat turned it's head to the motionless form of the still unconscious Yugito, and a bloodthirsty grin formed on it's face before something moved in the distance in the corner of it's eye. It raised it's claw as a blade slammed into it, the bat gripping the blade tightly as it failed to penetrate the chakra around the jinchuriki.

Hidan glared at the bat, snarling as he sent chakra to the scythe, the hidden cable in the handle of the weapon showing as the Akatsuki member jumped away from the creature. The bat roared at the silver haired man while still gripping tightly onto the blade in it's claw, and while he felt sand fly around him, the grim reaper-like man almost wished he actually had long range jutsus. Almost.

An explosion grabbed the beast and Jashin believer's attentions as a figure with red energy walked out of a building, two tails of energy swinging behind him as the teen looked up at the bat, growling with almost full red eyes, leaving no part of the white scalera in them.

He turned to his side, looking at the spot where Gaara was slowly sitting up. Ignoring the burning pain of the chakra around him, the blond got onto all fours as he turned back to the bat demon, growling out to Gaara, **"Why...is Akatsuki here?"**

Gaara shook his head while he stood up, glaring at the beast a bit away from them as it roared, pulling on the weapon in it's claw, watching as Hidan was pulled to the demon while he twisted himself in the air, his foot connecting with the demon's head once he got within distance. The bat let go of the blade while moving back a few feet from the hit, growing loudly.

"**I am guessing the fucker was trying to capture our fellow jinchuriki when, while in contact, they went though a time tunnel and landed here. Right now, he agreed to working together to bring the bat down, but I suggest we keep our guards up even when we beat the thing, he could turn on us the second we do, and why catch only one jinchuriki?"** responded the Suna teen, his voice affected by the demonic chakra of Shukaku running through him.

Naruto nodded as he snarled at the bat, his body tensing before he launched himself forward at the beast, thrusting out his red furred claw at it as red chakra around him shot out, heading towards the bat.

The four-tailed beast turned it's head at the chakra claw coming towards it, narrowing it's eyes as the hand grows in size, becoming bigger than the beast itself. The beast raised it's arm up, before slamming it back down into the ground, while Hidan's eyes widened, jumping back further from the demon.

A shockwave of energy suddenly comes off of the beast, as the claw of chakra disintegrated from the blast. Sand shot up into the air as wind blew harshly around the area, causing Gaara, the only one on the ground, to hold himself there with chakra, while his large claws dug into the sidewalk cement under him. He growled as his eyes were shut tightly, keeping himself from flying into the air.

For Hidan and Naruto, both of them in mid-air, the wind blasted them from their positions as they were went flying through the air. Hidan snarled as he threw down his scythe, the three blades digging into the cement under him as he held tightly onto the weapon's handle with his only hand.

Naruto was only in slightly better condition, as he threw down his chakra claws onto the ground as they hooked onto the ground, then drew him onto the ground as the winds blew sand all around the area. He grunted before snarling, animalistic rage filling him as the cloak moved behind him, forming another appendage.

The wind finally stopped as the demon stood in a large crater in the sand, which was slowly already filling up the hole. It flapped it's wings as it flew out of the hole, turning towards it's prey, only to see a large red claw heading at it.

"**RWWAAAARRR!!!!"**, roared out the blond as the claw slammed into the bat, sending it flying out to the ocean before he jumped into the air after it. His animalistic rage was only fueled by the burning pain of the chakra around him, as he focused on the demon that floated over the water's surface, flapping it's wings before it flew at the fox teen, water flying into the air in it's wake.

Naruto growled as he landed on the ocean surface on all fours, the water rippling under him before he jumps to the side, just as the bat flew through his previous position. Time seemed to slow down that instant as the blond watched the demon fly by him, when something shot out of it's bloody back. It was a claw, made completely of blood and chakra as it slashed at Naruto, who didn't even have enough time to raise his arms in defense as the claw dug into his side before sending him flying out to the ocean.

The blond's body crashed into the water before he came back to the surface, one of his claws holding his injured side as he hissed in pain, his skin burning under his claw as red chakra bubbled at that spot, healing the wound slowly as the skin patched together. He turned his head, water dripping off of his wild blond and red hair as he growled at the bat as it flew in the air, turning back towards him before it suddenly flew up, a condensed ball of air flying by the bat's former spot.

Gaara snarled at his spot on the beach, knowing he could only attack from a distance, even if the bloodlust running through his body was telling him to do otherwise. Some of the bloodlust, he realized, was not coming from only Shukaku's chakra, but his own. It seems that being part demon had more problems that he originally thought. Other than the obvious demon traits he gained.

He shook his head as he turned towards a groaning sound, seeing a blond haired woman sitting up while having her arms limply hanging at her sides, her eyes shut as she waves her single blue tail behind her. He started walking over in her direction as she opened her eyes, seeing Gaara in his demonic form while her blue eyes widened in shock.

'_Shit!'_ Yugito mentally cursed, wincing in pain of her cracked arm bones. Normally this would have taken a greater hit than what the wild Jinchuriki gave her, but this was not the case while she had used her tenant's chakra.

Because of the seal that Kumo has used to seal the Nibi in her, **Fuinjutsu: Karamu Reiniku (Sealing Technique: Entwine Body and Soul)**, she could use her tenant's chakra much and control it much easier than what she had heard, and recently seen, of other Jinchuriki. This was because the seal was designed to combine the host's body with the chakra of the Bijuu, and while her body still felt side effects of using such toxic energy, her mind was able to use reason instead of going into an animalistic fury.

Her human body, however, was not built to use demonic chakra, and had to find a way to fuel the fire-like energy. Thus, while Yugito used the fire shroud that covered her body, her bones exerted the fatty acids in their marrow outward, fueling the flames that the chakra around her created. With the lack of marrow in her bones, they become much weaker, thus was why her bones in her arms were cracked. She was surprised that she didn't have any broken bones from her fight with Naruto, mostly from the hit he gave her jaw.

"**I suggest you not try anything, Nii Yugito, or else there could be.....consequences." **spoke the demonic voice of Gaara, who stood in front of the Kumo shinobi. His gold eyes glared down at her form while she sat up, looking back at the transformed ninja with blue eyes. She glared at him as he continued, **"You are in no condition to continue fighting, and there is a greater threat than yourself at the moment. So I suggest you not try anything, as it could end up with all of us dead by the hand of a wild bat."**

Yugito glared at the teen, while he just ignored this and he walked away from her and back to the edge of the beach, watching the battle between his friend and the demonic bat. She was slightly surprised at this, that he had allowed his back to be turned without fear. Either he was very sure of her condition, or he was foolish.

'_Then again,'_ thought the cat Jinchuriki as she looked at the sand surrounding the boy's body. _'I guess one can turn their back when they are surrounded in their element.'_ She was also surprised that he merely warned her not to try anything, and not just used her sand to make sure of this. Yugito didn't know whether to respect the teen more, or resent him for thinking her so weak at that moment.

Her attention was diverted from a flare of chakra out at sea, and her blue slitted eyes turned to see the fox and bat interlocking claws, trying to get the upper hand.

Naruto glared up at the bat in front of him with full red eyes, his three tails, one made of pure energy, waving wildly behind him. His claws pushed against the demon's, trying to overpower the bat as he growled loudly, his hands burning from the intense chakra emitting from the bat. He snarled as the chakra shroud around him bubbled, moving out behind him as his mind became even more clouded than it already was.

The water rippled under them as their chakras spiked, steam erupting around them from the heat as the demons roared, their four tails now whipping around their bodies. The bat roared even louder as it started being pushed back by the fox, who's mouth was in a smile-like snarl before he roared back at the bat, filling the sound with energy as a dome of power suddenly surrounded him.

The bat widened it's eyes at this as it's claws detached from Naruto's, pushing against the dome of chakra, but failing as the dome slammed into it and sent the demon flying out. It's body slammed into the water, skipping across it almost like a rock before finally stopping a few dozen yards away from the teen, a blood trail following it in the water as the bat slowly got up.

Naruto roared loudly as he landed on the swishing surface of the sea on all fours, his claws piecing the liquid surface as the chakra around him kept him up. Steam came from under his hands and feet while his red eyes glared at the bat, before the water around him splashed and flew into the air, his form disappearing from sight.

The bat fully stood up, snarling as it looked up, only to have a red claw slam into it's face. It's body was once again sent flying , but this time the demon roared as it's body twisted around, opening it's wings as it took off into the air. The jinchuriki turned around, diving down until it was only a foot above the water as it flew at Naruto, water splitting under it.

Naruto growled loudly as he stood up, his four tails waving wildly behind him as he raised his arm, the shroud around it bubbling furiously before he threw it down. Energy blasted out around him while the water of the sea rose, creating a full three-hundred-sixty degree wave around the fox teen, before it blasted outward, gaining size and momentum the farther it went.

The bat hissed as it flapped it's wings harshly, flying above the large wave of water, already reaching twenty feet in height as it sped towards the beach.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, _'Naruto...this must be what he was talking about.'_, thought the Suna shinobi as he remembered his friend's words of the fox's chakra. _'He isn't even using reason...he is just on pure instinct, a wild animal.'_

"**Yeah...you can think about that later! Like when there isn't a damn twenty-five foot wave HEADING STRAIGHT AT US!?" **yelled out the Shukaku from within Gaara. While the large raccoon did not fear water, it still hated it more than anything else, as it slowed down the sand it controled.

The red-head nodded, growling before he took a deep breath, his lungs expanding while his large claws grab the sandy ground under him. He opens his mouth as a ball of air shoots out, quickly flying at the wave of water heading towards him. The blast spun in the air before slamming into the water, exploding on impact from the liquid as a hole appeared in the wave, extending throughout the wave and sending out ripples.

By the time the wave reached the sandy ground, it was barely a few inches tall, touching Gaara's only normal feature, his feet, before residing back into the ocean. He grinned at this before raising his head, turning towards the battle out at sea as another roar rang out, his grin instantly disappearing as he noticed something out in the distance, a fleet of ships.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elemental Nations, Amegakure**

A single figure stood at the edge of the village, standing on one of the steel built buildings. They looked at a crater near the village with black eyes while their black cloak dripped with the water falling down from the dark sky. Their long black hair was also wet, sticking to the figure's face as drops dripped down onto the steel surface under their feet. Even with this sad look, a smirk was set on the pale face.

Black eyes turned red as comma-like symbols appeared in the eyes, before fusing together as it formed another shape. A red, six-point star appeared, three points of the star small while the other three points reached out, almost touching the ends of the eye before their tips curved. The smirk on the pale man's face turned wider as he chuckled softly, low at first before it grew in sound. He then pulled his head back to face the cloudy, dark sky above him and laughed out, clear bits of insanity ringing out through the realm around him.

The blood colored eyes closed as Itachi thought of how he gained these new, permanent eyes.

_**Furasshubakku no Jutsu!!!**_

He stood in the middle of the forest clearing, alone, as he waited. The clearing itself was a few dozen yards wide, with small pools of water gathering from the rain pouring down from the sky. Beyond the clearing was only trees, and Amegakure a few miles away. Even in the darkness of the cloudy night and the shadow over his face, his red Sharingan eyes glowed eerily.

Everything that he had worked for, for the last seven years, would end on this day.

His partner, Kisame, was already ahead, waiting for the team his brother had created, Taka (Hawk). He would stop the three other members of the team while Sasuke went on ahead. No doubt his younger sibling would want to fight him one on one, and he felt the teen had finally gotten his chance, he ran through Taki and into Ame. Luckily, the Jinchuriki had gone back to their villages to bring any supplies for training, well the Yonbi and Hachibi containers at least. Jinchuriki or not, the Gobi host was still the leader of Iwa and still had duties to do.

He closed his eyes, already hearing the loud explosions of battle and feeling the spikes of chakra from a distance. His partner would keep the runaways of Orochimaru busy, he had never fought Kisame himself but with the man's impressive strength, enormous reserves of energy, and his sword, he was not sure who exactly would win in a match between himself and the shark-like man.

He raises his head to face the sky, his eyes still closed as he spoke out into the nothingness around him, "You can come out, Otouto."

The older Uchiha heard the noise of feet stepping against the muddy ground as he turned his head to the source, opening his red eyes to stare into equally scarlet colored eyes. They stared unblinking as the rain poured down on their forms, emotions shown clearly in each pair. Boredom, aloofness, and and a small amount of excitement filled the elder pair, while hate, rage, and curiosity occupied the younger pair.

Itachi saw his brother's fist clench tightly and spoke in a stoic tone, "Are you going to charge recklessly at me once again, Otouto?"

Sasuke's mouth formed a thin line, while his teeth grinded against each other, trying to calm his mind in the presence of the murderer of his own clan, the worst kind of betrayer, and his only family left. His mouth then changed, forming a smirk which made the Akatsuki member mentally raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"So, who was the one that helped you, Itachi?" asked the younger nuke-nin, and Itachi could only chuckle in response before he answered him.

"What do you mean foolish Otouto?"

Blood red eyes turned black with a red six point star covering them as the eyes narrowed, as Sasuke growled at his brother, "You know what I am talking about, that night seven years ago, not even you could take out an entire clan on your own, much less doing it without alerting the village." He spoke calmly, but with an undertone of detest and accusation.

Itachi looked back into Sasuke's eyes with indifference as his own Sharingan eyes changed, the tomoe combining together as they formed a black three point curved star with a red pupil. "That night....I told you to appear before me with the same eyes as mine....you have and now are worth killing...."

A sudden pressure overcame the area as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at his brother's killing intent, it was almost as bad as Orochimaru's! He bit his tongue, using the pain to distract him from his slight fear as his elder brother continued.

"I suppose before you leave this plane....I can tell you the truth of that night." Sasuke jumped away from his position and turned, seeing Itachi only a foot away from the point he was at before. His eyes turned towards his side, and saw another Itachi in the same spot as before. _'Kage Bunshin...'_

"The man who helped me on that night....the third person I spoke about to you, the third person who could use Mangekyo Sharingan, is Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the name of Itachi's accomplice, _'Uchiha Madara....his name....it sounds familiar, but from where have I heard that damn name?! Wait....'_

His red eyes hardened and glared at the two older pairs of crimsion eyes, his mouth forming a scowl as his fists tightened. "Don't bull shit around with me."

Both of the Itachis raised an eyebrow at their sibling's swearing as one questioningly answered him, "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers of Konohagakure, is long dead by now. Don't fuck around with me!" yelled Sasuke, his anger rising by the second. "Now, who is the man who helped you?! He is next on my list after I kill you."

The first Itachi's eyes closed at the younger Uchiha's words, the silence around them only being interrupted by the sound of the pouring rain and the sound of battle in the distance. Sasuke glared at him while keeping the second Itachi in his sight, waiting for an answer, while his hand twitched towards the sword at his side, wanting nothing more to go and kill his traitorous sibling. But his curiosity and thoughts of further revenge held him back.

"If you choose to not believe me, it matters not. Madara is very much alive, but only you can make yourself believe that. I will not waste my time trying to prove, what you believe as a lie, to be reality." finally spoke the Akatsuki member, opening his eyes as he gazed at Sasuke, a smirk on his face. "The result of this day will be the same, whether or not you believe he is alive or not."

Sasuke's hands tightened as flashes of lightening filled the night sky with light, the sounds of thunder rumbling the wet forest. He took a step back, glaring at both of the Itachi's as chakra danced around his hands, taking the form of electricity. "Trying to make me believe that lie as reality....the only reality here is your death!"

His hands aimed at the Itachi's as blades of lightening shot from his palms, piercing through the air quickly. One of the Itachi's jumped into the air, as the other jumped to the side, dodging the blades as they continued on, cutting through the trees of the forest like butter.

The Itachi still on the ground suddenly felt something go through his stomach, causing blood to spill out of his mouth. He looked down, and saw the tip of a blade piercing out of his stomach. He turned his head to look behind him, only to see Sasuke holding the blade, his face emotionless.

Then, to Sasuke's sudden shock, Itachi smirked as his chakra spiked.

Sasuke pulled out the blade quickly before he jumped back, as the Itachi in front of him exploded. The shockwave sent the young Uchiha flying off of his feet, he growled while flipping over in mid-air as his feet connected to the trunk of a tree, his feet emitting chakra to stick him onto it.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!"

Sasuke's red eyes flickered upward as he saw a large fireball heading at him from above. He cursed as he sent a pulse of chakra to his feet, the wood under his feet exploding from the pulse of energy as he was sent flying upward, just before the fireball crashed into the forest below him. It exploded loudly as it set fire to the other trees around it, only for the flames to be put out by the rain.

He turned his head towards the direction of where the fireball came from, only to see dozens of shuriken spinning towards him. Sasuke snarled as a dark grey wing suddenly burst out of his back, only causing him to flinch in slight pain as the wing wrapped around him. The shuriken hit and dug themselves into the wing, inducing Sasuke to flinch once again, _'Shit, he isn't giving me time to counterattack, I got to make some distance.'_

Another wing suddenly burst out of his back as red flame patterns ran across his skin, forming together as his body turned grey, the whites in his eyes turning black, his hair turning a greyish blue, a four-point star appearing on the bridge of his nose, and his nails becoming claw like. He grinned viciously as he flapped his wings, causing the shuriken in one of his wings to fly back from where they were thrown while he flies into the air.

Itachi mentally snorted as more shurikens appeared in his hands from the wide sleeves of the Akatsuki cloak, throwing them at they hit the rest of the shuriken, sending them off course. _'At least you have grown smarter Sasuke...but you still have a long way to go.'_

"Too bad you will never go that far...." he whispered to himself before he jumped into the air, landing on one of the tree tops as he looked up, his eyes focusing on a grey figure in the distance with, only visible to the Sharingan, black and blue chakra blazing around them wildly. He narrowed his eyes at this with disgust, seeing the power his brother gained by becoming a traitor, like the rest of the clan....

He closed his right eye, using his left as he kept his sights on his brother while he formed a seal with both hands. He felt a large spike of energy from Sasuke as a large fireball, larger than even of what he made, shot towards him. His right eye snapped open, red lines moving all across the whites as he thought a single word.

'_**Amaterasu**__!'_

Black flames suddenly wrapped around the fireball, consuming them until the ball was no more. Once that fire was gone, Itachi closed his eye, the black flames disappearing as blood seeped out of his eye. He panted slightly as his eye snapped back open, looking at Sasuke as black flames appeared on his wings.

Everything was going too fast, and not what he was expecting. He recognized the black flames that devoured the fireball he sent, the Ninjutsu of the Mangekyo Sharingan, **Amaterasu**, but he didn't think it could reach this far. He amazingly then felt a burning, no _destroying_, pain on his wings as he screamed in fright and anguish. His wings were on fire, black flames cooking the flesh as he started falling down towards the ground, his wings no longer able to keep him in the air.

Itachi let a small smirk appear on his face as he sped towards where Sasuke was falling, keeping his eye on his younger sibling as the flames bit through his flesh, killing the flesh on him. He then closed his eye as the fire on Sasuke disappeared, leaving the Uchiha to fall down into the forest. The smirk on Itachi's face left and was replaced by an aloof expression as he neared his brother's position.

'_Looks like I win Sasuke, now to take my prize...'_ thought the older of the two Uchihas as he jumped down into the forest, but then felt something wrong almost instantly. His spine shivered slightly at a feeling in the air, a power charging up around him as it prickled his skin. _'Electricity?'_

"Are you shaking in fear brother? Of what is to come?"

Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as Itachi's eyes turned to his younger brother, still in the second form of his cursed seal, with his wings gone. In his hand was lightning, dancing around his hand and his arm as he glared at Itachi. He raised his hand up above him as the lightning spiked, sparking wildy around them while the rain poured down on them.

He only raised an eyebrow at this while he wondered what his brother was doing, "Afriad of what, otouto?"

Sasuke smirked at this, making Itachi even more curious. What could his brother hope to do against him? He was faster than him, his reaction time was greater than his, he beat him in all of the Ninpo (Ninja Arts). Not even Lightning chakra could hope to defeat him, it wasn't anywhere near as powerful or swift as the original....

His red eyes widened as lightning struck down into the ground only a few miles away from them. Sasuke's smirk only widened as his brother finally realized what was going on, "You're...."

"Good bye...brother....and disappear!"

_**Furasshubakku no Jutsu!!! Kai!!**_

"Itachi-san, what **the fuck are you doing out here, **in the rain? You could get a cold **and die.**"

A voice suddenly broke the Uchiha out of his memories, before he turned to the source of the voice. A strange sight was before him, though he had seen this man, if one could call him that, many times. Half of his body was pure black, while the other was white, with a open venus flytrap around his body, giving him a plant like appearance. Clothing him was the normal Akatsuki black cloak with red clouds on it. Gold eyes stared at Itachi as Zetsu waited for an answer.

The Uchiha shrugged as he looked out to the world ahead of Amegakure with his new eyes, "Nothing much, just wondering what we are going to do with only four of the Bijuu still known."

He heard growling behind him and guessed the plant-like man was as angry as the others about this development.

"I have no idea, **I mean each Bijuu are still powerful, any fucktard has** to admit that, but four out of nine will not allow us full control of the world." spoke Zetsu. "Even then, **we have little chance of controling them really. Damn beasts.**"

Itachi ignored his fellow member as the man grumbled to himself, sinking into the ground below him and disappearing from view.

'_I doubt that you could take even partial control of the world, the only thing the Akatsuki would bring is chaos before the darkness disappears and the dawn rises, only for it to disappear again.'_ thought the Uchiha as his eyes turned from red to black.

'_It's good that this world will never get that fate, if the beasts disappear before that.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nice, France, La Reserve Beach**

Kyuubi grinned inside of it's cage, watching it's container fight the host of Nanabi, even if he was only using his instincts at this point. The latest battles for it's host had been getting interesting, Naruto had been using more of it's power, and thus, this allowed it to feel what he was feeling. Even if it had always had access to what Naruto felt, it was usually less than what it's host felt.

When he used more of it's chakra, this increased the feeling, up to the point where the fox had full access to the boy's senses.

It loved the rush of adrenaline that flowed through them in battle, the sensation of their flesh beating against another's until they were defeated, the sound of their opponent's cries of pain, it even liked the times where they took pain themselves. It would like any feelings, especially after spending most of it's years of imprisonment without battle and continuely tasting noodles.

It chuckled to itself as Naruto landed another hit on the bat demon, sending it flying into the water. The boy was an even match with the bat now, each of them with four tails of energy. Even if they were attacking like wild animals, their battle was no less dangerous.

This thought turned the fox to thinking about the feeling of pain that was coming from it's host. Naruto's body, after fusing with it's own power, was able to use demonic chakra more easily without the damaging effects, though he lost his mind more easily. He had lost control at three tails, and was at the very edge at two. But that could be overcome should they try to focus his anger.

But then what was this feeling of pain? It understood that even with this new development, the boy would still feel pain from the chakra, but it should be less than what he was feeling right now. His skin was not burning off, like it usually does in four-tails form before the trip, but the pain was almost the same. What was being affected?

It growled at this, hating that it couldn't find the source of the pain from it's host. Kyuubi hated not knowing topics concerning itself, and this pain was coming from no where! It only shook it's head as it felt chakra being drained and used by the boy, going through his chakra coils.....

It's eyes snapped opened in surprise and then closed instantly, taking it's focus off the battle that Naruto was currently having, and only it's own chakra moving through the Uzumaki. It followed the energy, and what the fox found was shocking to it.

The boy's chakra coils were taking in the fox's demonic chakra! The coils were stretching, becoming larger to hold the amount of chakra, and this was a bad problem for both of them.

"**God damn you brat!" **roared the fox as it started to pull it's chakra back from the boy, it couldn't allow him to continue using four tails of power anymore. The only safe amount was two, but it needed the child calm to explain why it was doing this. One tail of chakra would have to do for the boy.

Naruto roared in anger as he felt his power going away, the red tails of chakra disappearing one by one. He then ignored this as his ears twitched, before jumping over a black object that flew by him. He snarled, two tails swinging behind him, as he thrusted his claw at the bat, energy around him shooting forward as it took the shape of a claw, grabbing the bat as the demon growled.

The second tail behind Naruto disappeared as the energy claw brought the beast near him, the bat roaring loudly while moving around, trying to free itself from the boy's grip. His other claw slammed down against the bat's head once it was close enough, sending the bat, once again, into the water. His red eyes blinked as he looked down to the ocean below him.

'_What the...'_

"**Finally! You back to your fucking senses, well as much as you had."**

Naruto blinked at the voice of his inner demon, before his mind quickly went through what happened, _'Ok...last thing I remember was Gaara answering me why the Akatsuki was here...before blank. Why the fuck am I still fighting this thing!?'_

He heard a bit of growling from inside of his mind before he got an answer, **"Well, start moving and I will tell you. MOVE NOW DAMN YOU!"**

Sweatdroping at this, Naruto jumped away from his spot just as a large claw of energy shot out from the ocean, moving up into the air while another arm of energy separated from it. The black claw then moved towards Naruto, going into and rising out of the water multiple times in attempts to grab the boy as he jumped away.

'_SHIT! SHIT! Damn it Kyuubi, give me more chakra, this is bad!'_ yelled Naruto within his mind, knowing that he would be in serious trouble without more power.

Kyuubi growled at this and only shook it's head, **"No you damn kit, I can't give you more chakra. I need you level head to beat this thing, and even at two tails you start to lose it. Past that, not only is your mind gone, it gets damaging for your body."**

Naruto was not distracted by the fox's talking, continuingly dodging the claw of chakra while he saw from a distance away the other Jinchuriki crawl out of the water, blood mixing with the water around her.

'_What do you mean? I understand me losing my mind, but I thought you said it wouldn't damage my body anymore?'_ asked the boy, now understanding why he was still fighting, but not of the pain that his body was currently feeling. Under his skin, he was sore, it felt like someone tried filling him with air while he was a balloon.

He heard a loud roar, and looked towards the demon, expecting to find a claw heading at him, but was surprised to find the bat on it's knees, holding it's stomach in pain.

"**I did, and I thought I was right, but it looks like your body is handling my power a little**_** too**_** well." **answered the fox, taking note of the pain their opponent was in, but ignored it in favor of explaining the situation to it's host.

Raising his eyebrows at both Kyuubi and the bat, he responded, _'Wait, what?'_

Kyuubi sighed softly, wondering why it was granted a stupid container. It guessed it was payback for all the people it killed, damn Kami and karma. Damn them to the deepest pits of hell.

"**I'll explain it to you later kit, just beat this damn bat first and leave!"** roared the fox, who was surprised any human military had not shown up yet.

Naruto nodded at this before sending chakra towards his feet, shooting him towards the bat as water flew behind him. The bat turned, ignoring the pain in it's stomach and swung it's arm in Naruto's direction, sending a large wave of water at him.

He snarled as he raised his hands up in defense, the wave crashing into him and soaking him with water as he stood his ground barely, with the heat of the chakra around him drying him off slowly. He shook his head before jumping up into the air, just as another wave of water passed under him.

The bat roared at this as it saw the fox boy jump into the air, before he sent a claw of chakra at it. It grinned as it's black form disappeared, having the claw crash into the sea. The bat reappeared below Naruto, facing his back as it howled in glee, raising it's arms ready to fly before it turned it's head. A ball of air suddenly crashed into it, chakra and wind exploding around it, creating smoke around it. The fumes then disappeared as the bat roared again, filling the noise with energy.

It growled loudly, turning it's head to the direction of the beach and saw the red head human, or raccoon as the boy looked like now, and the silver haired human with the large bladed weapon. It snarled and brought up it's silverish black arm, only to feel pain run through it's chest as the man at the beach stabbed himself in the chest with his weapon. It could faintly hear his laughter of insanity from the distance.

It's large ears then twitched from a sound coming from above it, the sound of swirling wind heightening with each moment. It looked up, and saw the blond boy falling down towards it with a ball of purple energy in his hand, a snarl on his face. It roared at Naruto, drawing back it's claw to attack when it felt another pain at it's arm, stopping it from swinging.

Naruto grinned at this as he had an opening, thrusting the ball of energy down at the bat as the sphere hit it's stomach, **"Rasengan!"**

The beast roared in more pain as the swirling ball dug through the chakra around it, connecting to it's human skin underneath skin, before the energy grew around it, creating a swirling sphere of energy around the beast. It's four tails quickly shot out at Naruto, wrapping about his legs, burning them with the intense heat before they were forced to let go as the **Rasengan** sent the bat flying towards the beach.

Chuckling at this, Naruto couldn't help but to grin even more as he watched the possessed Jinchuriki crash into the sidewalk concrete on the beach, smoke rising from the impact. _'Now if that doesn't take them out....I don't know what will.'_

He blinked suddenly as his sight started getting fuzzy, the soreness of his body increasing as he got onto his knees on the water, panting heavily while the red energy around him dissipated. He barely had enough chakra to kept himself afloat on the water surface, he guessed all that chakra use was finally taking it's toll.

A pale hand appeared in front of him, making him look up into the face of his friend, Gaara. He smiled and took the hand, standing up slowly as he used Gaara's shoulder to keep himself steady, still feeling a bit dizzy. "Thanks.."

The red-head nodded, "No problem Uzumaki. But we have another problem even now that the other Jinchuriki is defeated." At Naruto's questioning gaze, he answered both questions that his friend probably had, "The Jinchuriki is no longer emitting demonic chakra, at least not a lot like before, not even a tail's worth. So I guess they are finally unconscious. As for the second problem..."

Naruto blinked as the pale teen pointed out to sea, and turned to face that direction. Now purple eyes widened at the sight of a few ships, some with a few cannons on them, others with small planes. He then heard a loud ringing sound, and turned his head towards the beach, only to see dozens of people armed with guns, aiming at the Akatsuki member, Yugito, and the bloody, knocked out Jinchuriki.

At this, only one thing came to mind for the blond fox.

"Hoooly Fuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stand down and place your heads on the ground or whatever surface you are on! This is the _Commandement des Operations Speciales_ (Special Operations Command)! Any resistance will be met with lethal actions! Stand down and place your heads on the surface that you are on!" yelled out a voice in French from one of the ships, loud enough to be heard from the beach.

Yugito mentally cursed at this, she was in no condition to force her way out of here. She had gained some mobility with her arms, with pain coming with every movement, but it would be a few days to gain back her strength in both her body and her bones. Seeing what guns could do in this world, she didn't want to take a chance with them if she could help it.

What she needed was a distraction, something to focus their attention on, even if it was just for a moment. With that, she could do a simple sealless **Shunshin**, teleport to the unconscious Jinchuriki, who looked like a female now without that demonic chakra covering them, and teleport away to the Paradizo chateau. If her body shuts down from the strain of that jutsu, she would at least be at a safe location.

But what in hell would distract this army?

"What the fuck are these shitheads saying!?"

She blinked and looked behind her, only to see the Akatsuki member Hidan curse loudly in her native language, the one she could only speak before Nibi helped her gain the "gift of tongues". It then occurred to her that he was the only one, other than maybe the blood covered demon host, that couldn't understand the rest of the world.

She let out a small smirk as she slowly moved her body, positioning it towards the fallen host, ready to move once they are distracted. She only had one chance at this, and if she failed, the cat Jinchuriki was meeting the Shinigami.

From the corner of her sight, she saw the soldiers on the ground looking at each other in confusion, fear, and shock, probably not understanding what the silver haired man was saying, as well as looking at the blade sticking in his chest.

"The heck is this nut?"

"Anyone understanding what this guy is saying?"

"Nope, your guess is as good as mine."

Hearing some of the comments probably directed at him, though he couldn't tell since he didn't have a fucking idea of what these people were saying, Hidan turned to them with a scowl on his face, pulling out his scythe. "HEY FUCKTARDS! Stop saying shit in a god damn different language and have the balls to tell me off to my face in a way I can understand you fucking twats!"

Yugito couldn't decide if it was a good thing they couldn't understand the man, or not. She was pretty sure some of them would probably blush at his vulgar language though.

A few of the soldiers backed away from Hidan, aiming their rifles at him as they yelled back in their language, "H-hey! Stand down and you won't be shot!"

This action only made the silver man more furious, these people think that their strange weapons could possibly hurt him? He recognized that they were probably military of the area, but they were over their heads of they think they could kill him.

"You think you can fucking kill me with your weapons?! You will make excellent sacrifices to Jashin-Sama you fuckers!" he yelled as he charged at the large group, unaware of what was about to happen.

Everything went by quickly for the army, resulting mostly in shock for them.

Once the man started running towards them, they unleashed a hail of bullets at him, most of them hitting his legs and arms to immobilize him, causing him to fall face first into the ground while he cursed loudly, or at least they assume so as a pool of blood formed underneath him, his large scythe at his side.

During the hail, a few of the soldiers noticed the blond woman disappearing from her position, only to appear near the other...they weren't sure as they had seen the person be the bat like creature. They ran on pure reflexes and shot at her, only for her to disappear again, this time taking the other person with them. It would have boosted one of their egos to know a bullet dug into the woman's shoulder.

The ground soldiers didn't even take notice until it was too late that the other two, the blond and red haired boys, on the water disappeared in a swirl of sand, before a loud exposion rang through the air while water shot up into the air. Smoke rose from one of the incoming ships, showing that they had shot at the two but was too late.

As the ships came in and other soldiers walked onto ground, coming to pick up their now prisoner, there was only one thought among them all.

'_What the hell just happened here?!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: FINALLY DAMN DONE WITH THIS!! For all the damn two, almost three months, this chater has been nothing but trouble......but now I am done with it...and hopefully this won't happen with any other chapters.....

Yes, Sasuke is dead and Itachi has the Eternal Sharingan. If you whine about it, too bad. This is my fic and I don't give a crap. Some people forget that this is Fanfiction, where we let our imagination go, like it says on the front page, and if you whine about me writing this, then get out of the site and go brood or something....I don't know....

The French army was just a random thing I took there, now some of you are going to wonder what Hidan's fate will be.....honestly, I have no idea either. I am still thinking of what to do with the poor bastard.....he can't reveal any information....so yeah.....

Anyhow....that is all for today, see ya later with Chapter 11 of Fox Among the Fowl: Redone!

Juubi no Ryuu~


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Naruto, separated from his Sensei, is chased down by the Akatsuki. When he thinks it is over for him, he suddenly feels a pull, then darkness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world, with a few new changes to himself. Now in this world of fairies and demons and genius kids, can he find his way back home? Naruto/Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony Xover.

Author's Note: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CRAP! These chapters are getting annoying....giving me a bad case of writer's block with all the damn ideas I keep getting. If you look at my author's page, you can see the MANY future ideas that I might do.....Anyhow, this doesn't have much in fighting, more into the story, more into Naruto's weakness, and a little more development into the Naruto/Holly relationship while we get ready for more action.

Also, recently, I have come together with three other authors to make a story one of them had a idea of. The story is named Weavings and the group author page is named CGNA. You can find a link to the page in my author page.

Anyhow, school is going to be starting soon and it might be a blessing or a curse since it seemed that I did my first chapters much faster in school, or it could keep me too busy since it's going to be my Junior year now. Meh, anynow, now onto the reviews!

**exillion**: Meh, the furry was needed in this story....somewhat. If I do make another story, I will never make another furry since Kyuubi is not really fox, but merely living energy giving a physical form, so making Naruto into a furry is illogical. The closest he could ever get to that is the demon cloak, nothing more, nothing less. Well other then the nine tails form which will most likely have fur, but that is when Kyuubi comes out so yeah....Also, about your second post. . ? I don't know what you said...damn censors.

**Twilight's Aura**: Meh, he makes for great fanfiction. You can make him into a whiny brat, an asshole with an ego the size of Konoha, or you can actually make him humble....to an extent. Depends on the story. And the Jinchuriki will be alright....well most of them. Some of them will not come out alright. Not saying who.

**Hiroshima Namikaze: **Yugito had grabbed the girl, Ayama, and got out of there.

**DarthReaver:** Lol, first, what you are talking is the Second Naruto Artbook released by Kishimoto, which is cannon. Though it was really lacking since there were very few good pictures, they did show us the list of the bijuu and the true names of the Jinchuriki.

Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki (One-Tailed Raccoon Dog) inside of Gaara of Sunagakure.

Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-Tailed Monster Cat) inside of Nii Yugito of Kumogakure.

Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Giant Turtle) inside of, surprisingly, the Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure, Yagura so TAKE THAT PEOPLE WHO HATE JINCHURIKI KAGES!

Yonbi no Saru (Four-Tailed Monkey) ((Note: The Four tails, Five tails, Six tails, and Seven tails are given fan names due to no true name given in the release of the Artbook, though the names are based on their description and in the Five-tails case, Kishimoto's inspiration.)) inside of Roshi of Iwagakure.

Gobi no Irukauma (Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse) inside of Han of Iwagakure.

Rokubi no Namekuji (Six-Tailed Slug) inside of Utakata of Kirigakure.

Nanabi/Shichibi (In the databook, it uses Nanabi while in the Artbook it uses Shichibi, both mean the same thing.) no Kabutomushi (Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle) inside of Fu from Takigakure. ((Note: For now, Kishimoto HAS comfirmed that Fu is a girl, but could change in the future. Some people have problems.....))

Hachibi no Kyogyu (Eight-Tailed Giant Ox) inside of Killer Bee of Kumogakure.

And, of course, the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) inside of Uzumaki Naruto from Konohagakure.

Secondly.....fine, you have a point there, but what is the chance that Yugito doesn't have a lightning affinity? I'm just going with what is most likely.

Thirdly, the Renards are not from any book in the Artemis Fowl series, they are just some characters I made for the story.

**Taylor-Jacob-Girl**: These days, everyone wants to be a critic. Just learn to sorta ignore it by now lol. If one does not like a story, there is only one thing to tell them. "You try to do better." It's funny how many people actually diss when they don't have a single story under their belt. But meh, thank you.

And now, here is chapter 11 for your reading pleasure!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-_'You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- **"Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- _**'Damn Seal'**_

Chapter 11

**France, Nice**

"This will certainly prove to be a problem."

Had Naruto been awake at that moment, he would have probably had said something towards Artemis's obvious comment.

It had barely been a day and a half since the battle at the La Reserve Beach had taken place, and only a few hours since the media shown a few pictures of the incident. At first, the group was worried that there would be pictures of themselves in there, mostly of Gaara, but it had been lucky that the pictures had been primarily given by citizens or tourists, and not professional photographer. The most revealing of the batch of pictures had been one of the blood covered Jinchuriki, with it's four tails around it.

However, even with no photos of them captured, Gaara and Naruto still had to worry about the army. They were sure that they may have gotten a good look at them, and such, they had been keeping low. Should any soldiers come in looking for them, it would be easy for them to simply either hide or use **Henge** to change their appearance. Well as soon as Naruto recovered from the damage done to him during the battle.

When Gaara and Naruto had reappeared in the hotel right after the battle, the fox boy was the first to go out, using the most energy in the fight. Since then, the blond had not woken back upin the two days, though there had been small mutters of "damn fox" or "fucking Akatsuki" coming from him in his sleep.

They had also noticed burns on Naruto's legs, which were healing much more slowly than they should be. Gaara remembered the tails from the bat demon wrapped around the blond's legs, the heat and chakra most likely damaged him. They were almost healed, but Artemis concluded that it would another day or so until the blond fox could walk.

Another strange occurrence was the blond's appearance, nothing had disappeared but for some reason, the blond's left arm was covered in more fur than before. Before, the fur covered his hand to his elbow, but now the red fur covered half way up the upper arm. The blond's whisker-like marks had also darkened slightly more, if it were possible, and a small dark outline appeared around the blond's eyes. Overall, his already animalistic appearance increased.

But this wasn't the problem that Artemis was talking about. No, the problem was that Minerva and Yugito had captured another Jinchuriki. For what purpose, they had no idea, but Gaara himself had been starting to doubt they had been working towards revealing the demon race, and thus the rest of The People. Why would a Jinchuriki, the host of a demon, want to reveal the rest of the race to the world? A world that would only hunt them down in the end.

This thought was rejected by Artemis, who knew first hand that people could be manipulated, as he had done so himself regretfully, though it had been needed for his plans at the time. He argued that Yugito was most likely being used by Minerva, who probably had her own plans for the demon race and the fairies in general.

"Well, what are we going to do about it? It's not like we could just get past the security in that place without causing a few casualties. These bullets of your world would rip through my sand with ease. Plus with Yugito...." replied Gaara, his mind, just like the others in the room, thinking of their plan to break into the Paradizo chateau.

They had only one choice, to capture both Yugito, the Jinchuriki, and the other demon that appeared in the theater back in Italy while getting rid of any evidence of demons from Minerva's possession.

"Yugito Nii has probably not fully recovered the full use of her arms. You had the impression that her arms were either broken, or at the very least, the bones in them were fractured. Even with Jinchuriki's naturally enhanced healing abilities, it would take days to recover from chipped bones. From either sides of this battle, you are the only Jinchuriki at near full strength." spoke the young genius, cold blue eyes glazed over as his brain went through different scenarios, different approaches to the situation and mission at hand.

At the Fowl boy's side, Butler nodded at the facts as he also went through any advances through a militaristic aspect. "So far, we have no way in without doing a full assault on the place, and even that has too many weak points than I would like to admit."

Artemis closed his eyes, "Holly herself can't get in either, as any fairy breaking into a human residence without permission would lose an certain amount of her magical abilities, and that is after a few hours of vomiting and cramps."

After the battle that took place over 10,000 years ago between fairies and humans, during the time of the fairy monarchy, the king Frond had placed magical _geasa_ or rules on the fairies to keep them from meddling in human affairs. Any fairies attempting to break these rules would become ill and lose bits and bits of their magic each time. The saving grace of this for the group was that Holly could easily bypass this by using _mesmer_ or the ability to control someone, an average fairy power, to let her into their home. If they didn't shoot her down first that is.

"It is good that Naruto and Gaara aren't affected by these rules. They haven't vomited or anything like that when they went into buildings. Probably because the demon race wasn't here during the time the spell was cast.", commented the manservant, the other two nodding at this as it helped, but didn't change anything.

One of Gaara's pointed ears twitched at a sudden noise, and his first instinct was to put his hands into a seal, muttering **"Henge.**"as his inhuman features disappeared from view. They reappeared, however, as he relaxed, hearing an amused and tired voice.

"Hey hey, you don't need to use that right now. You knew it was me if you heard me coming." said an disembodied voice while the window opened, then closed as Holly appeared in front of them, taking off her black helmet. Butler let out a smile while taking his hand away from the butt of his gun, as Artemis turned to Holly and let out something similar to a smile, though she would call it a smirk.

"The kidnappers returning home?" asked the Fowl, though everyone already knew this answer.

"Yes, and thank god for that! It's a good thing you gave me permission before hand to enter, I think I am going to collapse...I need a rest in an actual bed..." yelled Holly, her fatigue showing through the bags under her eyes. It was no wonder, as she had been sleeping as her suit continued to fly throughout the trip. Foaly was not the best of fliers, and she was never taking any missions that needed her to do that again after this.

Before Artemis could reply, the elf continued, "We can talk about it later mud boy, right now I am going to sleep. Don't think about waking me up in the morning either!" With that, she walked towards one of the doors in their hotel room, opened it, and closed it behind her.

After a few moments, Gaara spoke, "You think she'll notice who's room she's in?"

"Not a chance in hell.", commented Butler uncharacteristically, trying to hide a smirk but failing, along with the other two in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva sighed as she sat down on a chair next to a fairly large and occupied bed. Her blue eyes turned to the woman undernearth the covers, equally blue eyes staring back at her. From the corner of the young genius's sight, she could see the other person in the bed next to Yugito's, the unconscious, green haired girl with very tan skin.

She returned her attention to Yugito as she spoke, "Good job with the capture, while the disaster with the media I wish could have been avoided, it is only a small problem in the end. How are your arms recovering?" Her tone, while held concern for the Jinchuriki, was even and held seriousness that one would not expect of a child, or anyone of any age for that matter in a situation like this.

The blond woman shook her head in surprise and disbelief at the younger girl, "A small problem? A SMALL PROBLEM!? The French ARMY is looking for me! And you call this a small problem!? The FUCK happened to your common sense, or did your intelligence make you think you didn't need something as basic as that!?" yelled Yugito, her right eye twitching in annoyance. Had her arms been fully healed, she would have waved them around to further emphasize her point, but for now she had to put little to no stress on them.

Minerva's eyes narrowed behind her glasses while she sent Yugito a glare, only to have the woman glare right back at her.

"I have all the sense in the world and please watch your language thank you very much. And it is only a small problem. The_ Commandement des Operations Speciales_ will be too late to look here before we are on our way to Stochholm so I can gain the Nobel prize and declare the Demons as a friendly race to be protected, just as well with the other races of Fairies. By then, they would have to call off their search to capture you and the other Jinchuriki." reasoned the young blond, a smile on her face though her eyes still held a look of seriousness and tension in them.

Yugito hesitantly nodded and grumbled to herself, laying against the bed under her. She knew not to argue with Minerva's plans, as the young genius was right most of the time. She then turned her sight back to the girl sitting next to her as her curiosity spoke for her, "Have you talked with the demon we captured from Italy yet?"

Minerva shook her head slowly, lacing her hands together in front of her as her elbows rested against her knees.

"No we haven't, during the trip here we wanted to make sure that it stayed quiet as to not cause any incidents and so we kept using a few sleep pills on it. We stopped today and so it should wake up either during the night or in the morning tomorrow."

Yugito nodded as she gained a thoughtful look on her face, before speaking in a resolute tone, "You know that they will attack soon."

The young blonde nodded at her accomplice's words, already having come to the same conclusion herself. "I know, there is no other way for them to stop us. That is why I am increasing security around the chateau. We are placing thermal filters on the cameras around the area for any shielded beings, though the security don't know that, as well as a radar system should the thermals fail.

"Should they foolishly try to come in using either of the Jinchuriki, we shall aim for non fatal areas and take them down before they reach yards of here. They have no possible way of getting in here unscathed and without us knowing. No human or fairy could do that." she finished, her tone thick with arrogance.

She was unaware of how wrong she was, just like Artemis Fowl three years ago.

Shaking her head, Yugito turned to the young blond with a questioning glance, "Just make sure to have a back up plan should they enter here. We do not know of what else they are capable of, or if they have another Jinchuriki with them. Just as well, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is a danger, as unlike the Ichibi host, the Kyuubi host isn't in the bingo book last time I checked. His abilities, other than his two jutsus and his demon powers, are unknown. His appearance also has me worried...."

Minerva raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the last words Yugito said. Seeing this, the Kumo-nin decided to elaborate.

"Uzumaki Naruto, take away the demonic changes he most likely got from the tunnel, looks very similar to a man who was feared among the elemental nations. Combine with those looks, he also uses the same exclusive jutsu, **Rasengan**, they are both from the same village, and their already known relationship, I think that the boy has a more deep connection with Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and the feared Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Konoha's Yellow Flash)."

The young genius narrowed her eyes at this, having heard stories of this man when Yugito told her of the Bijuu. Minato was one of the turning points in the war, helping Konoha survive the Third Shinobi War, and was said to be the greatest of shinobi. Should the boy be what Yugito was suggesting....

"No matter, from what you told me, the man has to have a special kind of kunai at the spot he is going to teleport to. If this boy can use the same technique, he would have a few problems in obtaining a kunai and getting one in here."

Yugito nodded, but she still couldn't shake the feeling in her gut. In the life of a shinobi, a gut decision could sometimes save one's life. Thus, most had learned to trust their instincts with their lives.

'_I got a bad feeling about the next few days...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grumbled as he looked around him, cracks digging deep into the walls of the large red chamber. Pipes covered the ceiling over him, filled with red and purple colored substances. The blond was sitting down, the water around him reaching to his knees as violet eyes met large deep red.

"We need to find a way to change this place....this has to say something about my mental health."

Kyuubi only snorted at this, **"Your mental health...think of mine for having to stare at these exact same walls for the last fourteen years! You need to find a way to get me out of here....at least I can see through your eyes. Though I'm amazed that I haven't gone insane."**

The blond fox raised an eyebrow at the demon's words. He then grinned with a hint of merriment, "Don't you mean more insane than you already are?"

His eyes shined in amusement even as the giant fox glared at him, mumbling to itself about eating a blond monkey-fox.

Naruto had been spending the last two days in his mind with the Kyuubi while his body recovered. While he wished he could have woken up by now, the demon fox told him to calm down and let his body rest. The sooner his body was back to full strength, the sooner he could move around in it. During the time, he had learned from the fox what was wrong with his body.

The changes that his body undertook gave him a half demonic, half human form. Thus, he was able to handle the Kyuubi's energy much more easily, though his mind was much more animalistic because of the chakra. But his body could take much more of Kyuubo's chakra than before, so much that it would take more than four tails of energy to do damage to his now longer life-span.

However, this new development had it's negative effects as well. Because his body was now partly demonic in nature, unlike his previous state, it wanted to absorb the fox's chakra and turn the energy into it's own. While this would not normally a problem, as during the years his body would absorb some of Kyuubi's power anyway, the rate of which it absorbs during use dealt a fatal problem.

While the pace that Naruto's body absorbed the chakra was still slow even when the blond was using four tails of chakra, it was still faster than normal. Creating the problem that his chakra coils couldn't keep up with the absorption, so the coils had to stretch themselves to withstand the large amounts of chakra.

Should Naruto had continued to use four tails of chakra during the battle with the other Jinchuriki, Kyuubi explained that there might have been the chance that the coils wouldn't have been able to handle the strain and simply break apart, making Naruto a bomb with chakra.

One that could have blown up a few cities easily with that amount of power, if not more.

Currently, it would take another day or so until his body could use his own chakra without straining his chakra coils, and another three or four days until he could use Kyuubi's energy. And that fact was annoying the hell out of Naruto.

Until then, the blond has nothing to do, other than laying in bed and talking to the fox.

Thinking of the latter choice, Naruto blinked as a memory came back to him, one of when he barely arrived in this world and yelled at the fox for answers. Asking a certain question of how all this happened to him....

He heard a deep grunt next to him and turned his head, seeing red eyes looking at him with annoyance, but also filled with acceptance. The blond gained a confused look at this, while the giant fox shook it's head.

"**You forget we are connected through this blasted seal....I can hear your thoughts. Like the ones now about why I attacked Konoha in the first place..."**

Naruto nodded at this, and sighed softly. His purple eyes then gave Kyuubi a lazy glare, "Fox....I want to know _why_ all this happened. I don't care for the answer, if you did it for just for the hell of it or anything like that...I just want to know why all this is happening to me....my life is the farthest thing from normal as you can possibly get, and I have suffered for it. I want to know _now_!"

Kyuubi only stared at it's host as he talked, a blank look betraying no emotions as it wondered whether or not it should answer the blond or not. While it had no reason or purpose of telling Naruto of it's attack, the child did have a point. His life had been turned upside down because of it, and he at least deserved to know why he endured through this.

The Bijuu's eyes narrowed while it's mouth formed a small scowl, _**'Why am I thinking about this? Humans are nothing but disgusting, racist creatures that fear anything they can't control or can't understand....I should feel nothing but hate at them for what they have done!'**_

Despite these thoughts, the fox finally decided to answer it's host, if only for the reason to get him to stop asking.

"**Fine child, I will tell you the reason why I attacked Konohagakure. But, there will be no interrupting or else I shall not continue and you will not get your answer until a much later date. Though if I pause for any more than ten seconds, you can either ask me a question or just shake your head and I will continue. Understood boy?"** asked the fox, glaring through the bars at Naruto.

When the blond nodded, Kyuubi growled and laid down on it's stomach, it's head resting on it's forearms before it spoke.

"**As you know, the Bijuu are demons that came to your world through a tunnel through time and space. When we landed, we found out that we had changed. We had gained much more power than any other magical creature in history, and thus, we became something more than just normal demon warlocks. We became immortals, as the energy changed us into beings not of simple flesh, but of energy itself.**

"**We walked through your world and watched it grow as it came to use magic as well, calling it 'chakra' and using it for things we never thought of, and some things that were painfully similar. They started to grow in strength and we decided to attack humans in hopes of a challenge and containing them from being a threat to us. We hate humans, but we didn't like to fight unless we have some type of reason for it. At least, back then we didn't.**

"**However, our very nature as beings of energy changed us, combining with our nature as demons. You see, magic is not just a 'energy' as most, if not all, humans and others think. It is alive in a way, not sentient, but alive like normal animals. Magic goes by instincts and does what it likes, and with our very bodies and nature being filled with magic, made of it almost, it took control of us sometimes."**

Kyuubi stopped it's tale as it looked at the boy sitting in front of it, who was blinking while his mind tried to go through the information before he noticed the fox had stopped talking.

"What do you mean the energy took control of you?", the blond asked, curious of what this meant.

Kyuubi sighed, and Naruto recognized something similar to disgust and respect in the fox's eyes.

"**Magic is a powerful being in itself, it can influence anything it is in contact with, as you have seen that your chakra gets more fierce when you are angry or determined, and thus, it makes you stronger. And my own magic or chakra can influence you as well. This is because magic is just as part of the spiritual part of the body as it is part of the physical body.**

"**However, we are **_**made**_** of magic, and thus if we couldn't keep control over ourselves, the magic would start to control us, and thus gave us our history as monsters of destruction in your world as during our attacks on you humans we gave into our hate. Shukaku, Sanbi, and Yonbi always had the hardest time controling themselves, while myself, Hachibi, Nibi, and Rokubi had the easiest time. Nanabi and Gobi are sorta in the middle. But whenever we lost control of ourselves, I was the one that was the hardest to calm down. Most likely because of the near limitless amount of magic I have, thus, more control the magic has when it takes over."**

The Kyuubi sighed, it's breath causing ripples in the water under it while the beast closed it's eyes. Naruto didn't dare speak,as he felt the slight sadness around the fox.

It opened it's eyes and shook it's head sadly, looking down at it's host and realized it was getting lost in it's own memories and thought to end this conversation.

"**Anyhow, now to where I attacked Konoha. You see, I do not usually attack places unless they had a large amount of hatred festering in that spot, as I had developed a sadistic pleasure in finding my hate much stronger than human's hate. But Konoha, while having a growing amount of hate in it from it's years in war, did not have the amount of hate I wanted to test against. I would have not even considered attacking it until further years if not for one man who I can say that his hate is much greater than my own."**

The fox snarled in anger, growling at it's memories of the man who had forced it to attack Konoha. While it did not hold regret towards that action, it did hate being used for someone else's gains.

Naruto's instincts were telling him to run, but he couldn't. His body was frozen in the presence of Kyuubi's killing intent, which easily filled the room and the air thickly. He now, truly, knew why the fox was considered an age old disaster instead of just a monster like the rest of the Bijuu. It's hate...it's power....like a disaster, one can't stop it, only hope they can live through it.

The fox sniffed the air and smelled the scent of fear. While this was not a foreign smell to the demon, it noticed two things about it. One, it was coming from it's host, which it understood as it just noticed it had been releasing killing intent. Second, it was considerably less than any but three humans had produced in it's presence.

The boy was scared to the core, that was a fact that all humans can say in they were if they had been anywhere near the being of pure, almost unlimited energy and strength. But it was not scared to the point of where it had seen some humans had actually commited suicide in attempts to get away from the beast. It wasn't sure whether it was exposure to it that made the child less afraid to the fox, or his upbringing, having to deal with killing intent with all of his life.

Kyuubi took a deep breath, relaxing itself as the killing intent in the room disappeared, yet still leaving a death-like feel in the large chamber. It's red eyes locked onto purple eyes, which, while still holding a look of fear in them, were calmer now, paying full attention to the giant fox. It mentally smirked at this, normally getting the boy's attention wasn't this easy.

"**The name of this man...was Uchiha Madara."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the name from the textbooks in the academy. While he did not like to normally learn about history, he did want to become Hokage, and thus, learned everything he could about the Hokages themselves. When reading about the First Hokage, he learned of one of the biggest traitors in Konoha's history, the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara.

"But...he was alive like over a hundred years ago! How could he still be alive fourteen years ago!?" yelled the blond, wondering if the fox had been bullshiting him the whole time.

He was answered by a loud roar from the fox. **"I DON'T KNOW! You humans, if there is one strength I can say about you, is that you are the most adaptable creatures I have ever met. Somehow, the Uchiha had learned to expand his lifespan, most likely using his damn Mangekyo Sharingan...."**

Naruto blinked in confusion and Kyuubi decided to explain, **"The Mangekyo Sharingan is an upgraded version to the normal version Sharingan, which can only be gained by losing a very close person to you, most often the case is their best friend."**

His body tensed up as Naruto's mind flashed images of a battle only about a year ago, of a black haired boy battling him.

"_No...it was not meaningless....to me, you have become....my closest friend. That is why....that is why it's worth killing you."_

'_So...that is what you meant....then why didn't you kill me, Sasuke?'_

He then shook his head and looked at the fox, "What does he have to do with you attacking Konoha?"

Kyuubi snarled, **"Madara...he used his Mangekyo Sharingan and took advantage of what I am to attack Konoha. You see, the Sharingan....those damn eyes are able to use what you call genjutsu by just looking into somone's eyes. While a normal Sharingan would not be able to do this to me, the Mangekyo Sharingan can make a genjutsu powerful enough to control me via controling my body since it is made out of chakra, which is what genjutsu effects. Though the idiotic Uchiha thinks that the Gods gave the Sharingan to control beings with evil in them, stupid religious fool."**

Naruto sweatdropped slightly at this, only to shake his head and narrow his eyes, "So this...Madara made you attack Konoha? Is he still alive?"

The fox growled softly as Naruto said the Uchiha's name, hate growing in it's eyes, **"I am not sure...possibly, but if so, we never have to deal with that Uchiha in the future...though it would be satisfying to rip him apart and then burn his carcass, those fire breathing humans..."**

Naruto nodded, before smirking at the irony that a beast that most people associated with fire would hate a clan of **Katon** users. He chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

When he opened his eyes, he blinked as he saw not the dark and ditry sewer that represented the seal, but a light tan ceiling above him.

'_I guess I finally woke up' _the blond mused in his head, before feeling something moving against him at his side. He blinked once again as he found his arms wrapped around the object and turned his head, only for his face to match the fur on his arm. He gulped slightly as he found the sleeping face of Holly Short only a few inches away from his own.

'_Ok.....WHAT THE FUCK?!'_ the blond yelled in his mind, sweating slightly as he wondered why he and the elf were in this position. It didn't help that the fox was laughing loudly in the back of his mind.

He bit his tongue and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He then took in their position, his arms were wrapped around Holly's small form, their bodies slightly pressed against each other though the fairy's arms kept their chests from touching. Her head was laying on his shoulder, her nut-brown skin relaxed on her face while she snuggled a bit more into the blond, making the fox boy blush a bit more.

Naruto was relieved though when he found themselves still clothed. Holly was in, what he could feel, her normal Section Eight jumpsuit, while he was still wearing his black pants, though his upper body was bare.

'_Ok....now then, I need to get out of this position before Holly wakes up or she might act before asking....' _thought the blond, as he wondered how he could unwrap his arms from the elf without waking her up.

But, as always, it seemed that Kami hated him, or at least loved to mess with his life, and picked this time for the elf to wake up. Holly's head moved slightly off of his shoulder as she released a small groan, "I thought.....I told you guys...not to wake me up..."

She opened her hazel eyes slowly, her brain still not fully awake as she expected either Artemis or Gaara to wake her up. The sight, however, that greeted her was unexpected. Golden hair with red streaks, fox-like ears, whisker marks on a tanned, yet blushing face, and violet eyes. Her mind snapped into awareness as her senses connected with her brain, and soon her nut-brown skin was also blushing.

Naruto gulped, and decided to break the awkward silence.

"Umm....hi?"

"**Real smooth...."** commented the fox inside of him, trying to contain it's laughter at it's container. Yes, the kit never ceased to be amusing.

"Hi..." Holly replied, her eyes looking around the room quickly before landing back on Naruto. "Would you like to explain to me...why we are like this?"

Naruto gulped once again and shook his head, "I have no idea how....I have been knocked out for the last two days...this is the first time I have woken up since the battle at the beach."

Holly narrowed her eyes in suspicion, though it didn't fit well with her blush, "If you have been knocked out, how do you know it's been two days?"

"Kyuubi has been keeping track of time while my body was resting." was the blond's reply, hoping that Holly would believe him and not kill him, thinking he was a pervert. Not that he wasn't, spending any amount of time with Jiraiya would make someone slightly perverted, like him. He just never acted on his small amount of perversion.

The elf stared at him for a few seconds, before nodding, accepting his answer. "Then how did this..." the elf muttered to herself, before her right eye started twitching, memories of getting into a bed and falling asleep instantly surfacing in her mind.

"Well...let's just forget about this, shall we?"

"Yes!" Naruto was more than relieved at this decision, and his tone showed it.

Holly nodded, before blushing slightly more as she realized something. "You still haven't let go of me you know." For some reason, it left her with a satisfying feeling to have the blond blush at her words while he realized the same thing, his arms were still wrapped around her small form. She shrugged, laying her head back down on Naruto's shoulder, "It's alright, since well..."

Nodding, Naruto understood what she meant, when they kissed before he went to help Gaara. "Speaking of which...we still need to talk about that...why did you kiss me?" Suddenly, his mind was filled with worry and fear over her answer. While he wasn't sure if he loved the elf or not, he knew that he liked her in that way, but did not want to get hurt like the many times he had been in his life.

She looked up, confused as she heard a tint of nervousness in the blond's voice which reflected in his violet eyes. Her own hazel eyes softened at this as she raised a hand to the blond's face, tracing her fingertips across his whisker-like marks. Naruto did not flinch away, but she could see that his nervousness was slowly diminishing.

"Honestly...I am not sure myself..." was Holly's reply, causing sadness to show in his clear violet eyes. The elf mentally cursed, not wanting that and quickly explained in her own forte, bluntness. "Naruto, while I can't say I love you, because I am not sure if I do, I can honestly say I do like you. I am just not sure why I kissed you there and then...heat of the moment I guess."

Naruto blinked at this, then smiled, understanding what Holly meant. "I know what you mean...I do things too without thinking..." He then chuckled softly to himself, "We seem to have a few common traits..."

Amused, curious, and glad that Naruto's sadness was gone, the elf in Naruto's arms had to ask, "Oh?"

"Yep, like both of us being stubborn as an ox."

Holly grinned at this, their argument out at sea coming back to mind as she responded, "As well as both of us having the devil's luck?"

The blond nodded at this while hugging the elf closer to him, smiling, "But attracting danger to ourselves?"

The elf snorted while moving her form to lay on top of Naruto, which the blond had no objections to, resting her head on his chest, "That's more of a trait that you and Artemis have, you two are magnets for trouble. Sure I usually get into messes but I am running into them, not them to me."

He shrugged, a small grin on his tanned face, "Sure, whatever you say." said the blond, his tone clearly expressing that he thought otherwise.

Holly raised her head and glared Naruto with her hazel eyes, which only made the shinobi grin more. "Oh shut up."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the elf before pulling it back, "Make me."

This only made the elf glare more at the shinobi under her, before her eyes gained a playful look and her frown turned into a smirk. Naruto only had a second to wonder about this change in emotions before Holly pounced, shutting his mouth by pushing her lips against his.

Naruto tensed for only a second, before his body relaxed, his arms holding the small fairy against him as his lips pushed back against Holly's. She smiled while wrapping her arms around the boy's neck, closing her eyes while her head tilted slightly to the right, deepening the kiss between them. The kiss felt better then before, while she had liked kissing the shinobi, she liked it even more when he kissed back. She may not have loved him, but she knew something was there, growing.

Naruto felt the same way, the first time she kissed him, he had been in shock from her actions. But now he had somewhat expected this. Though he didn't mind in the least, after a childhood of little human contact other then from the Sandaime and Iruka, he took whatever contact he could. More over so when it came from someone he liked.

They had stayed like that for a few minutes, with some breaks to catch their breath before returning to their kissing. Their minds were focusing on nothing else but each other and their touch, so it came to no surprise when they jumped from the sound of the door opening and a amused voice calling out.

"Short, Uzumaki, are you both awa......." said Gaara with his head poking out of the door, his green eyes blinking at the two, slightly panting forms of Holly and Naruto, with the elf on top of the boy. The blankets were off of their forms, showing the blond's arms wrapped around Holly's waist.

An akward silence was thick in the air, with Gaara simply blinking, and Holly and Naruto, after getting over their surprise, glaring at the red-haired male with blushes on their face. Seeing this, he decided to pull his head back and close the door, turning around and walking over to the living room section of the hotel room, while he was thinking to himself.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis generally knew what to expect in the future.

He was a genius after all with one of the highest IQs in the world, and was one of the youngest in history. He came from a, until recently, illegal associating family who had been stealing for generations. The Fowls had come up with plans that very few, if any, could ever defeat or even completely understand. They thought of their opponents' reactions, and this led them to conclusions of their future actions.

In the past, he had expected the fairy people to use the bio bomb in his home, thinking he was crazy to imagine he could survive the blast, which he did survive. He had predicted the Russian Mafia to go after the fake money, which had dissolved within 72 hours of them grabbing it, so he could have a chance to go after his father. Artemis had even predicted Jon Spiro's actions to replace his own sleeping body with his own identical cousin when he tried to take his thumb to access the vault using the finger print scan. Not even the pixie genius Opal Koboi had been safe from his analyzing mind.

However, when both Holly Short and Uzumaki Naruto both came out of the bed room dressed, glaring viciously at Gaara, who looked only a _little_ bit frightened, he was baffled to what might have caused this. But he didn't let this show on his face, and nodded at the two.

"Glad to see you two are finally up."

Both of them grumbled and nodded, sitting down on the couch, though Naruto's face winced a little at the action. He must still be in pain from the battle.

Artemis shook his head and intertwined his fingers, "Now then, with both of you up, we can finally put together a plan to break into the Paradizo chateau and capture the two Jinchuriki and the demon."

Naruto sighed, causing the Fowl boy to raise his eyebrows in confusion and look at the blond shinobi. Seeing this, the blond decided to explain, "Well...I don't think I will be much help in this plan at the moment."

At this, everyone's attention was turned to Naruto, with Holly giving the blond fox a concerned look. Butler scowled and asked the question on everyone's minds, "Why?"

The blond only sighed again, "When I used four tails of Kyuubi's chakra, it had caused my chakra coils to stretch to try and absorb the energy. I had only used four tails for a short time, but that still caused a bit of damage. It will take another day or two until I can use my own chakra without fear of damaging my coils even further, and another few days until I can use Kyuubi's energy."

Artemis's blue eyes narrowed at this, "We can't wait for you then, we can't allow them to gather up even more security to stop us. They had barely arrived back and this is our best chance to strike at them."

Holly's lips formed a thin line as she looked at Naruto, then looked ttowards everyone else, "This might be a good thing. The incident at the beach will have the army looking, and the last thing we need is another attracting battle between Jinchuriki."

At this, everyone, including the now muttering Naruto, agreed on. There was no need to cause attention to themselves anymore then they already have. Though this meant that Naruto would have to stay in the hotel until the operation was complete. Which, of course, would leave the boy bored like crazy.

Gaara snorted at his friend and shook his head, while he could hear his demon chuckling inside of him, **"The boy is just like the damn fox, impatient for a battle or something to do."**

'_Aren't you the same way as well?'_ asked Gaara, giving the mental equivalent to a raised eyebrow to the raccoon. He could almost feel the Bijuu shrug.

"**At least I wait until a powerful opponent comes before going that crazy, Kyuubi just can't wait for more then a day before the fox goes crazy and searches for a fight. Aaahhh those were good times, so much destruction and blood...."** Shukaku said, it's voice filled with bloodlust and happiness, something that only slightly disturbed the red-haired boy, he was used to hearing this after holding the demon since birth.

'_...................You told me to kill an insect back in the Forest of Death.'_ One can almost _feel_ the deadpan tone coming from the demon host.

"**..........In my defense....it was larger then normal insects."**

Gaara then slightly wondered who had it worse, him who had a crazy bloodlusting demon that didn't let him sleep, or Naruto, who had a even more crazy bloodlusting demon than Shukaku.

He shruged before he turned his mind back to the world around him and pulled out a rolled up a piece of paper, unrolling it on the tabel in front of the group, showing a detailed map from a sky view of the Paradizo chateau.

"I had gotten this view of the place using my **Daisan no Me**, and from what I saw during the hour I observed it, there is quite a bit of security. Over twenty personnel on the grounds at any one time, it would take too long to get them all before they could call for help."

Butler then took it from there, pointing at the edges of the roof, "There are sensors on the eaves, one of the latest security pods that I had been meaning to get for the Fowl Manor. Close circuit, infrared, night vision, motion trackers. This has everything you could possibly want."

Artemis then pointed to multiple rectangular shapes on the map around the chateau, "These are waffle boxes, transmiting interference. Not even our microphones or even Foaly can get something from inside that building."

Both Holly and Naruto whistled, "Holy shit that is a lot of security."

Gaara nodded at this, "While not the words I would use Uzumaki, yes it is. Not even I could get in there, not even from underground. I had used sand to try and make a experimental hole into the chateau, however the place seems to be built on solid rock. I can't get in there unnoticed."

The female elf scowled, punching her fist into her palm. "Then not even Mulch could get in there unnoticed...there has to be some way to get in there...." said Holly, slowly getting frustrated at how difficult this seemed.

Gaara sighed, "Most likely the worst part is the gaki riding around there on his little car, like he's taunting us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, "Gaki?" No one noticed that Holly looked interesting in this little piece of information.

The Suna-nin nodded, pointing to the front gate and near a few black dots on the map. "Yeah, the younger brother of this Minevra girl, five years old and likes driving around the area."

Holly got a small smile on her face while she pointed to one of the black dots near where Gaara pointed at. "What is this?" Everyone turned to the small fairy in confusion, wondering what she was thinking.

Gaara closed his eyes, recalling his memory of when he looked at the place. "If I remember correctly, it was a tank holding something, I don't know what."

Holly's smile turned into a grin as she answered the question on everyone's mind, "I think I got the perfect fairy to get in there."

Seeing the grin on Holly's face, Naruto couldn't help but get a grin on his own face, knowing whatever the elf was thinking, it would be fun. It was too bad he couldn't be there to see it happen.

Artemis rose an eyebrow at his fairy friend, "Oh? Who other then Mulch could get in there?"

If it were even possible, Holly's grin seemed to grow even larger. "Well mud boy, let's just say tomorrow it going to be a doodah day."

Minevra really had no idea how wrong she had been when she thought no one could get into her home unnoticed, as she was about to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: his chapter was annoying as hell...but I am glad it is now done....I hoped you liked it, I shall bring you more so wait up for chapter 12 of Fox among the Fowl!

Note: A cookie for the people who figure out what Holly's last words are a reference to.

Juubi no Ryuu~


End file.
